23: Del Olimpo a la Tierra
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Secuela. Víctima de una conspiración, Artemisa es obligada a vivir en el mundo humano por un mes. Mientras que Athena la ayuda a entender los abrumadores sentimientos humanos, Touma conoce a una chica que no es para nada lo que parece. Artemisa x Touma x OC
1. 1: Prólogo

**DEL OLIMPO A LA TIERRA**

I: PRÓLOGO

 _Habitaciones de Artemisa, Olimpo_

 _Año 20 antes del nacimiento de Athena_

La diosa entró apresuradamente a sus habitaciones sin dejar de reír, y se sentó en la orilla del diván que estaba más cerca de la entrada. Tuvo que detenerse el abdomen, que ya le dolía de tanto reírse. Detrás de ella venía caminando una chica, con los puños apretados y una expresión exasperada, y finalmente Odiseo y Teseo entraron, también riendo.

-No es gracioso, señorita Artemisa- dijo la chica, cruzándose de brazos enfurruñada, mientras que se dejaba caer al suelo.

La diosa no podía dejar de reír, al igual que los dos ángeles.

-¡Por favor, señorita!- dijo la chica, muy exasperada.

Artemisa dejó de reír, pero no de sonreír. Llevaban ya varios días de que su mellizo, Apolo, había conocido a su mejor amiga, a una chica llamada Arienwen, a quien le había concedido tener juventud eterna, y se había empeñado en seguirla como un cachorrito enamorado por todos lados, para total diversión de Artemisa y de los ángeles, y para desesperación de Arienwen.

-Arggg, ¡ya basta!- dijo Arienwen, levantándose y dando un zape a Odiseo y a Teseo.

-Apolo puede ser muy fastidioso como pretendiente- dijo Artemisa, cruzándose de brazos divertida- pero prométeme que no harás algo estúpido para huir de él como convertirte en un laurel, Arienu-

Arienwen borró su expresión fastidiada y sonrió.

-Claro que no- dijo la chica- es solo que su hermano es demasiado insistente, señorita-

-Ya se le pasará- dijo Artemisa sin pensarlo mucho- Apolo es un enamoradizo…-

La chica sonrió levemente. Sí, sabía que el mellizo de la señora Artemisa duraba poco enamorado, y rápidamente cambiaba de objeto de afecto. Arienwen levantó la vista, y notó que los dos ángeles aún se estaban burlando de ella.

-Argggg…. ¡ustedes dos son incorregibles!- dijo Arienwen, dándoles otro zape.

Artemisa volvió a reír. ¡Estaba tan feliz de haber rescatado a Arienwen de la torre de Londres hacía todos esos años! Desde que lo había hecho, la chica se había convertido en su mejor amiga, y no había nada más emocionante que salir con ella a cazar. No solo ello. Arienwen era la persona más compasiva que conocía.

Arienwen notó a Artemisa pensativa y se acercó a ella. Se quitó el anillo que llevaba en su dedo, que era un anillo dorado en forma de dragón.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo la diosa, sorprendida.

-Es _Ddraig Aur_ , el dragón dorado galés- dijo Arienwen, pensativa- antes de que los ingleses capturaran a mi familia, había pensado dárselo a mi hijo, cuando me casara y tuviera uno, pero…- levantó la mirada y le sonrió a la diosa- pero creo que lo mejor es que lo tengas tú, en vista de la promesa que te hice-

Artemisa sonrió, y tomó el anillo de manos de su amiga. Mientras ocurría ese intercambio, notó que Apolo se había estado asomando a sus habitaciones, y que se ruborizó y huyó al verse descubierto por su melliza. La joven diosa se echó a reír. ¡Pobre de su hermano! Ni modo, tendría que vivir con la decepción.

x-x-x

 _Ruinas del templo de Artemisa, Efeso_

 _Año 3 del Nacimiento de Athena_

Arienwen abrazó a la niña pelirroja contra su cuerpo. Su hija tenía cinco años, pero era muy bajita y delgada para su edad, quizá porque había pasado toda su vida huyendo de Artemisa y sus seguidores. ¡Pobre de su niña! Pero en ese momento no podía preocuparse por ello. La estrechó de nuevo.

-¿Creías que podías escaparte de mí, Arienwen?- una voz retumbó en alrededor del templo.

Arienwen se mantuvo firme, aunque cualquiera que mirara podía notar que estaba temblando de miedo. Estrechó aún más a la niña pequeña contra su cuerpo, haciendo que se le escapara un lloriqueo.

-Shhh… calla, _merch fach_ \- dijo Arienwen en un susurro, y levantó la mirada, intentando mantenerse firme cuando la diosa apareció frente a ella.

Arienwen la miró. Durante los últimos seiscientos años había sido lo suficientemente afortunada como para llamar amiga a la diosa Artemisa, lo cual no le parecía tan buena fortuna ahora al verla tan enojada y decepcionada con ella. Estrechó a la pequeña de nuevo.

Artemisa apareció frente a ella en todo su esplendor, y caminó hacia ella con una ceja arqueada, con una horrenda mirada de desprecio. No alcanzó a ver a la niña. Solamente miró con desdén la mata de cabellos rojos que tenía, y levantó la vista hacia la mujer.

-¿Así que este es el engendro?- siseó la diosa.

-Es mi hija, y la hija de tu hermano- dijo Arienwen.

-¡No te atrevas a hablarme!- dijo Artemisa, encendiendo su cosmo y haciendo que tanto Arienwen como su hija cayeran de rodillas. La niña comenzó a sollozar, asustada, y hundió su cabecita entre los brazos de su mamá- ¡eres una sucia mortal! ¡No mereces ni siquiera mirarme a los ojos!-

Arienwen bajó la mirada, y puso su mentón en la cabecita de la pequeña.

-Ya, no llores, _merch fach_ \- susurró Arienwen, y levantó la mirada- sé que hice mal en incurrir en su furia, señorita Artemisa, pero he venido a pedirle su perdón…-

-Rompiste tu promesa- dijo Artemisa sin dejar de mirarla con desprecio- eras mi amiga, y me traicionaste. Y sabes bien que significa eso…-

-Lo sé, debo morir- dijo la chica en un tono resignado.

Artemisa se enfureció. ¿Aceptaba su destino así nada más? No podía creerlo. Y no podía permitirlo. ¡Tenía que castigarla de una manera que la hiciera sufrir! Tenía que pagar por su traición de la manera más dolorosa posible. Y fue entonces cuando los ojos de la diosa se posaron nuevamente sobre los cabellos rojos de la niña, tan parecidos a los de su hermano mellizo.

-Vas a morir- dijo Artemisa- y no solo tú. Hay que blanquear el desliz…-

Arienwen palideció. No, no podía ser. Ella estaba dispuesta a morir, pero su pequeña no.

-No… Artemisa, no puedes hacerlo- dijo Arienwen- tú no eres una persona cruel. Y ella es una inocente, no ha tenido la culpa de nada de lo que yo hice, y…-

-¡SILENCIO!- dijo Artemisa, y encendió su cosmo. Un par de lobos salieron del bosque, y se acercaron peligrosamente a Arienwen. La chica se puso de pie, alzando a la niña en sus brazos- no descansaré hasta que tú y esa… piojita hayan dejado de existir-

Arienwen tomó a la niña en sus brazos y se echó a correr, sabiendo perfectamente que no lograría perder a los lobos que la seguían tan fácilmente. No le importaba lo que pasara con ella, pero no podía permitir que su hija muriera por su culpa. Los ladridos de los lobos se acercaban cada vez más, y no podía avanzar lo suficiente para poner a salvo a la niña. Mientras corría, comenzó a orar a Apolo para que bajara a salvar a su hija.

-Por favor, Apolo- dijo Arienwen en voz alta y en tono de súplica- ¡por favor ayúdame! No importa lo que pase conmigo… solo pon a salvo a mi Liliwen-

x-x-x

Poco más tarde

Apolo salió del Olimpo a buscar a Arienwen y a la pequeña tan pronto como escuchó que lo habían llamado. Cuando llegó, miró horrorizado que la niña pelirroja estaba ovillada contra un árbol, acechada por un enorme lobo que estaba a punto de atacarla. Con un movimiento de su mano, el lobo salió corriendo y aullando furioso, pero el dios estaba aún más enojado. Se volvió a la pequeña y se esforzó por sonreírle.

-Ya, ya, mi niña- le dijo Apolo, atrayéndola hacia él y abrazándola. La pequeña se echó a llorar en su hombro. El dios sabía exactamente que había pasado, y lo que la pequeña había visto. Suspiró largamente. ¿Y ahora que iba a hacer?

-Mi mamá…- dijo Liliwen en voz baja.

-Shh… todo va a estar bien, Lilu- dijo Apolo con un tono que pretendía tranquilizarla. La pequeña que tenía en sus brazos era su hija, y ahora se había quedado sola. ¿Qué podía hacer para mantenerla a salvo? Frunció el entrecejo y miró a su alrededor. Los espías de Artemisa estaban por todos lados. Suspiró y tomó una decisión. Todo eso era su culpa, Arienwen había muerto por su culpa, así que mantendría a Liliwen a salvo de su hermana.

x-x-x

 _Habitaciones de Artemisa, Olimpo_

 _Año 8 del nacimiento de Athena_

La diosa rió en voz baja al ver al pequeño niño pelirrojo persiguiendo a los otros dos ángeles, Odiseo y Teseo, porque éstos lo habían estado molestando y revolviendo sus cabellos. Artemisa dejó de reír y sonrió enternecida. Ya hacía un par de años que el oráculo le había dicho que tenía que reclutar a ese pequeño entre sus ángeles, y cada vez se convencía más de que no solo estaba orgullosa de él, sino que le quería. ¿Era acaso instinto maternal? Sacudió la cabeza. ¡Nada de eso!

-Señorita- se quejó Touma- Teseo me está molestando-

-Ya, ya, no te preocupes, Touma- dijo Artemisa ladeando la cabeza- creo que en un par de años, cuando crezcas más, les vas a dar una paliza a los dos con los ojos cerrados-

-Ja, suerte con eso, enano- dijo Teseo testarudamente, haciendo gruñir al pelirrojo.

-Ya, tranquilo- dijo Artemisa, sin poder evitar abrazar al niño con cariño- ellos hacen trampa, llevan más de dos mil años de práctica. Pero pronto los alcanzarás-

Touma sonrió tiernamente, y Artemisa continuó sonriendo. ¡Le encantaba ese pequeño pelirrojo!

-Ahora, ¿no te gustaría un poco de té?- dijo Artemisa.

El pelirrojo asintió, y salió corriendo hacia las cocinas para traer el té para su diosa. Mientras lo miraban alejarse, Artemisa suspiró y se volvió hacia los chicos, borrando su sonrisa.

-Y ustedes dos, dejen en paz a Touma- dijo la diosa- es pequeño, pero su cosmo va a mejorando rápidamente. Pronto los superará a ambos-

Teseo se cruzó de brazos y dejó escapar una exclamación de escepticismo, pero al mismo tiempo Odiseo borró su sonrisa y asintió gravemente. El pobre chico había perdido su casa y su familia desde que era muy pequeño, y aún así se había comprometido en cuerpo y alma a convertirse el mejor de los ángeles de Artemisa.

Touma regresó rápidamente con el té y algunas tazas, y la diosa sonrió de nuevo.

-Gracias, Touma- dijo Artemisa mientras le servía el té.

x-x-x

 _Afuera de la Opera Garnier, Paris_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Faltaba una hora para que oscureciera, pero la niña estaba mirando con fascinación a las personas que entraban a la ópera esa tarde. Mejor dicho, estaba admirando los vestido de los invitados. La niña se había sentado en la acera contraria, y estaba concentrada dibujando sin parar en su libreta de dibujo.

La niña se quitó un mechón de cabello negro de su rostro y lo pasó detrás de su oreja con su mano libre, mientras continuaba dibujando sin parar.

¡Oh, los hermosos vestidos! La niña suspiró mientras volvía sus ojos a una mujer hermosamente ataviada que entraba a la ópera. Era alta, con una piel blanquísima e impresionantes cabellos rubios, pero eso no fue lo que le llamó la atención a la pequeña. Era su vestido. Era un vestido de color negro, sin mangas, solo con un par de tirantes, con una falda larga de tul, y tenía bordados por todos lados pequeños círculos brillantes de diferentes colores y tamaños, que brillaban con las luces en la entrada de la ópera, y hacían juego con su pulsera.

-Wow…- comenzó a decir la niña

-Así que aquí estás- dijo una mujer detrás de ella, poniéndose las manos sobre las caderas- Ren, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no desaparezcas así?-

-Lo lamento, mamá- dijo la niña.

-No me digas que vas a pasar todas las vacaciones dibujando en vez de disfrutar la ciudad…- comenzó a decir su madre. Ren Sawamura bajó la mirada por aquel comentario. ¡Claro que estaba disfrutando sus vacaciones en París! Pero las disfrutaba de manera diferente a los demás. ¡Dibujar era su vida! Sobre todo dibujar diseños de moda.

-Oh, ¡qué hermosos dibujos!- dijo la mujer rubia que Ren había estado admirando hacía unos momentos. Tanto la niña como su madre dieron un respingo de sorpresa, y la primera se ruborizó al ver que la mujer la miraba fijamente- ¿cómo es que una niña china como tú sabe tanto de moda?-

-No soy china, soy japonesa- dijo Ren, frunciendo el entrecejo.

La mujer frunció el entrecejo también por un momento, pero rápidamente volvió a sonreír y se puso en cuclillas para estar al nivel de la niña.

-Tienes un verdadero talento, nena- dijo la mujer rubia, y se volvió a la madre de Ren- ¿y usted es su madre? Perdone que lo diga, pero no se parece a usted…-

-Lo sé, Ren se parece más su padre- dijo la señora Sawamura- mi esposo es japonés, yo soy griega-

-Lo lamento- dijo la chica rubia- no fue mi intención molestarla, señora…-

-Iris Sawamura. No me molesta- sonrió la otra mujer- lo escucho todo el tiempo, ya estoy acostumbrada-

-Pues su hija tiene un verdadero talento- dijo la rubia- y si le parece bien, me gustaría ofrecerle una beca para que estudie en la mejor escuela de diseño del mundo, el Studio Berçot…-

La señora Sawamura se quedó pensativa por unos momentos. No sabía bien que decir al respecto. ¿Una oportunidad así para su pequeña? ¡Pero si era una niña! Además, no sabía nada de esa misteriosa mujer que se les había acercado. A diferencia de su madre, los ojos de Ren brillaron. ¿El Studio Berçot? ¿Era acaso un sueño?

-Muchas gracias por su oferta, señorita- dijo la señora Sawamura- creo que esta no es una decisión fácil de tomar. Necesitaría hablarlo con mi esposo-

-Sí, sí, por supuesto- dijo la mujer rubia, y luego miró a Ren- aunque… sería un desperdicio no desarrollar el talento que tiene esta pequeña. Tome- añadió, abriendo su bolso y sacando una tarjeta, para entregársela a madre de Ren- llámeme cuando tome una decisión-

La señora Sawamura miró a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Parecía tener apenas poco más de dieciséis años, pero seguramente era una heredera o algo así.

-De acuerdo señorita- dijo la señora Sawamura, y se volvió a la pequeña- vamos, Ren, papá nos está esperando-

-Sí mamá- dijo Ren, y se volvió hacia la hermosa mujer, que fue alcanzada por otra mujer tan hermosa como ella, y también con un hermoso vestido.

Ren siguió obedientemente a su mamá, y al quedarse a solas con ella, Ren se volvió a su mamá, quien le acomodó el flequillo.

-¿Mamá?-

-¿Sí?-

-¿Porqué tengo que esconder esto?- añadió, poniendo un dedo sobre su frente, aunque seguía cubierta por su flequillo.

-Ya te lo explicará tu papá cuando seas más grande, pequeña- dijo la señora Sawamura- mientras tanto, tendrás que confiar en nosotros-

Mientras tanto, la mujer rubia alcanzó a la otra mujer, una adolescente rubia con rasgos alemanes, y ambas entraron juntas a la ópera.

-¿Qué fue eso, Constanza?- dijo la adolescente- nunca te había visto interesada en una niña oriental antes-

-Eso fue hasta que vi a esa japonesita mientras se quitaba el flequillo de su frente- dijo Constanza sonriendo ampliamente, haciendo sonreír a la adolescente que tenía enfrente- ¡es mitad lemuriana! Será mejor que nos acerquemos a ella. Podemos utilizarla, aprovechar que aún es pequeña…-

-El próximo mes iré a Japón con Saori Kido. Quizá podemos utilizar esa ocasión para convencer a sus padres. ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Se llama Ren Sawamura- dijo Constanza.

Greta sonrió maliciosamente y asintió. Una niña mitad lemuriana sería un gran adición al ejército de Phobos y Deimos para cuando llegara el momento de pelear contra Athena y sus santos.

x-x-x

 _Tokio, Japón_

 _Año 14 del Nacimiento de Athena_

-Arrrggg…-

Ren salió de su casa, frustrada y dando un portazo. ¡Todo esto era tan injusto! No solo sus padres seguían negándose a dejarla asistir a la escuela de diseño, sino que se negaban a explicarle porqué tenía que esconder la parte de ella que más le gustaba. Pero olvidó su molestia y dio un respingo de sorpresa cuando escuchó un golpe en el basurero. ¿Qué había sido eso?

La chica comenzaba a darse cuenta que ocurrían cosas extrañas a su alrededor, cosas que no siempre podía explicar. Por ejemplo, cuando se enojaba o estaba asustada, comenzaban a volar objetos sin control. Al principio había creído que todo aquello era una coincidencia, pero pronto se había convencido de que ella era quien causaba todo eso, y había aprendido a controlarlo. Claro, excepto en momentos como ése, en los que se enojaba y perdía el control.

Sus padres insistían en que no tenían el suficiente dinero para enviarla a estudiar a París, y eso era lo que más la enojaba. ¡La mujer que habían conocido en la Opera Garnier les había ofrecido precisamente eso, lo que necesitaba! De hecho, en un par de ocasiones la habían buscado en Tokio, y sus padres la habían rechazado, argumentando que era muy pequeña para vivir sola en el extranjero. Si tan solo sus padres hubieran aceptado en ese entonces…

-¿Qué sucede, Ren?- dijo una voz femenina.

Ren levantó los ojos, y vio a una chica un poco mayor que ella. Era la mujer que le había ofrecido un lugar en el Studio Berçot tantas veces.

-Ah eres tú…- dijo Ren encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y tú eres Ren Sawamura- dijo la mujer extranjera- me llamo Constanza Dimitriou, y tengo una propuesta que hacerte-

Ren la miró, sorprendida, pero sacudió la cabeza. No quería escucharlo. No quería volver a hacerse ilusiones para que sus padres dijeran que no.

-No, gracias, no quiero más propuestas de usted. Mis padres no quieren…-

-¿Ellos jamás te han dicho qué significa eso que escondes en tu frente?- completó la mujer.

Ren abrió los ojos grandemente y dio un paso atrás. Sí, sus padres jamás le habían explicado que significaba eso, pero sí le habían dicho que no confiara en nadie que pareciera saber que significaba. Sabía que debía regresar a su casa tan pronto como pudiera, pero también tenía curiosidad de aquello que sus padres no habían querido decirle.

-Yo no…- dijo Ren nerviosamente- no creo que sea buena idea…-

Constanza la tomó del brazo y tiró de ella, para obligarla a caminar a su lado.

-Tú heredaste un poder increíble de tu padre- le dijo Constanza- además de tu talento natural. Y ahora mi propuesta…- añadió, sacando una gran sobre de su bolso- tú carta de aceptación al Studio Berçot, un vuelo a París, un apartamento y un sueldo por 6 años. A cambio…- continuó satisfecha al ver que Ren la miraba boquiabierta.

-¿A cambio de…?-

-A cambio de un favor- dijo Constanza- un solo pequeño favor utilizando tus poderes, cuando llegue el momento-

Ren miró alternadamente a Constanza y el sobre que la mujer tenía en sus manos. ¡Claro que quería aceptar esa propuesta! ¿Todo lo que necesitaba para ir a París y ser una gran diseñadora, a cambio de un favor?

La chica volvió sus ojos a su casa. ¿Qué dirían sus padres? ¿Sería sabio aceptar esa oferta? Aunque sus padres jamás la habían apoyado con lo que amaba hacer, y tampoco le habían explicado sobre sus poderes. ¿Qué daño podía hacer un pequeño favor?

-De acuerdo. Acepto- dijo Ren.

Constanza sonrió y le ofreció la mano, y la chica la aceptó. Ren sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerla al tener contacto con la mano de la mujer, pero solo duró un segundo, y pronto lo olvidó cuando la mujer le dio el sobre. Constanza pasó su dedo por la frente de Ren, descubriendo por un momento los dos puntos rojos en su frente bajo su flequillo.

-Anda, ve a decirle a tus padres- dijo Constanza- seguramente estarán felices por ti-

-Gracias, muchas gracias- dijo Ren, despidiéndose y corriendo de regreso a casa con el sobre en sus manos, dispuesta a mostrárselo a sus padres, esperando que fueran razonables y que la dejaran ir.

Al verla alejarse, Constanza sonrió con una expresión victoriosa.

-No, gracias a ti…- siseó en voz baja.

x-x-x

 _Habitaciones de Artemisa, Olimpo_

 _Año 15 del nacimiento de Athena, poco después de los eventos en Dover_

Los tres ángeles estaban aliviados de haber regresado al Olimpo con Artemisa sana y salva. Realmente se habían asustado al ver que Fjore la había sellado en un momento en el que la diosa se encontraba débil. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a traicionarla? Fuera de eso, realmente los tres estaban felices de que la traidora se encontrar encerrada en la prisión del Olimpo y que la diosa estuviera nuevamente a salvo en sus habitaciones.

Teseo había corrido a conseguir un poco de té, y Odiseo se había ido a asegurar de que Fjore no pudiera escapar, dejando a Artemisa al cuidado de Touma.

-¿Se siente mejor, señorita?- dijo Touma, sentándose en el suelo a su lado.

-Sí, gracias, Touma- dijo Artemisa, frotándose la frente, y levantando la mirada hacia él, mirando que tenía un moretón en la mejilla y algunos cortes en los brazos- estás herido…-

-Es normal- dijo el pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros- no se preocupe por mí, señorita-

La diosa sonrió y ladeó la cabeza. A diferencia de sus otros dos ángeles, Touma aún era humano y mortal. Frágil, a pesar de ser un chico muy poderoso. De los tres ángeles, el pelirrojo era el más dedicado a mantenerla a salvo. ¡Le quería!

-Gracias por todo- dijo Artemisa- lamento mucho no haberte escuchado sobre la… eh…-

-¿Su sobrina, señorita?- dijo el pelirrojo. La diosa gruñó en voz baja.

-La piojita- siseó Artemisa, cruzándose de brazos- no tientes a tu suerte, humano-

Touma se echó a reír a pesar de la mirada furiosa de la diosa.

-Ya, ya, señorita- dijo el pelirrojo- Liliwen es una chica muy linda. Y tiene ojos lindos, como los de usted-

-Te lo advierto…- dijo Artemisa en tono peligroso al ver que Touma seguía riendo en voz baja, justo cuando los otros dos ángeles regresaban a las habitaciones de la diosa, Teseo con una bandeja de té y Odiseo con algunos bocadillos.

-Regresamos- dijo Odiseo- ¿está bien, señorita?-

-Por supuesto- sonrió la diosa, olvidando su molestia con el pelirrojo- estoy con ustedes tres-

Desde la entrada de las habitaciones de la diosa, Apolo miraba apoyando el hombro en el umbral y sonriendo ampliamente. Su hija estaba a salvo, y su melliza ya se había reconciliado con él. Todo estaba bien finalmente.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario de Athena_

 _Año 18 del nacimiento de Athena_

Aioria estaba de lo más aliviado de que todo se haya solucionado con Marin. La había traído de regreso del mismo Inframundo egipcio, gracias a la ayuda de todos sus compañeros, incluido Touma. Y hablando de ello, el pelirrojo estaba abrazando a su hermana mayor, también aliviado de haberla recuperado.

-Lo lamento mucho, Marin- dijo Touma- no podía darles el ala de mi armadura, era demasiado peligroso que pudieran entrar al Olimpo y…-

-No, no, tranquilo- dijo la chica- lo entiendo. Yo habría hecho lo mismo si fuera algo que pudiera poner en peligro a Athena-

Los dos hermanos se abrazaron mientras que Aioria sonreía. Los demás santos dorados también estaban aliviados de que se solucionara todo ese asunto. Desde la llegada de Lyfia al Santuario las cosas se habían complicado muchísimo. Liliwen tomó la mano de Camus y sonrió cuando éste se volvió a verla.

-Mi tía debe estar orgullosa de Touma- dijo Liliwen en voz baja.

Camus gruñó en asentimiento. A pesar de que era un buen chico, el hermano menor de Marin y un aliado de los santos de Athena, la presencia de Touma aún no le terminaba de agradar. No podía olvidar que el pelirrojo había estado activamente atacando a su chica. Liliwen rió en voz baja al verlo así.

-Tranquilo- dijo la chica- Touma cometió un error, pero en el fondo es buena persona. Solo hacía por mi tía lo que haría cualquier santo por Athena-

Camus asintió. Sabía que la chica tenía razón, pero no iba a perdonar al pelirrojo tan fácilmente como Liliwen.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

Notas de Autor:

Merch fach: (galés) pequeñita

¡Hola a todos! Pues acabo de regresar con esta historia sobre Touma. Espero que les haya gustado este inicio. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo hasta ahora. Les mando un abrazo enorme. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	2. 2: Mala Noticia

**DEL OLIMPO A LA TIERRA**

II: MALA NOTICIA

 _Biblioteca, Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

 _Año 18 del nacimiento de Athena_

Meses después de aquel incidente, Artemisa había bajado al Santuario de Athena a tomar el té con su hermana. Desde que ambas habían hecho las pases después del incidente con Liliwen, la diosa pasaba una o dos tardes al mes con Athena. La mayoría de las veces solamente charlaban sobre los chismes del Santuario. A Artemisa le hacía gracia que su hermana menor se divirtieran con eso.

-Entonces, ¿Lyfia fue la que causó todos esos problemas?- dijo Artemisa en una expresión divertida.

-Sí, claro- dijo Athena- pero… le salió el tiro por la culata. Hilda me contó que ahora Frodi tiene una nueva novia y no se dejará manipular más por ella-

-Oh, ¿quién es?-

-Una chica chilena que conoció durante la misión en Punta Arenas- dijo Athena, sonriendo mientras recordaba la conversación que tuvo con Hilda sobre Julieta y la buena impresión que causó en todos en Asgard- no la conozco aún, pero Hilda ha hablado muy bien de ella-

-Me da gusto por ese pobre humano, Frodi- dijo Artemisa- según escuché, llevaba mucho tiempo sufriendo por ello-

Athena sonrió, y volvió su vista al otro lado de la biblioteca, donde estaba sentada Sara, explicándole un problema de matemáticas a Irene. La diosa amplió su sonrisa.

-Has hecho muchos amigos humanos, hermanita- observó Artemisa.

-¿Eh? Pues claro- dijo ella, sonriendo- los humanos son lo mejor. Sara se ha convertido en una de mis mejores amigas en estos meses. Y Shion y los santos cuidan de mí como tus ángeles-

Artemisa hizo un gesto aburrido con su mano. Sí, claro, humanos. A ella le parecían aburridos, tontos y, según su experiencia con los hombres, pervertidos. A sus ojos la única excepción era Touma, y solamente porque lo había sacado de la Tierra y lo había mantenido a salvo en el Olimpo, y además no había dejado que Teseo y Odiseo le enseñaran sus mañas.

Athena miró a su hermana con una sonrisa. Artemisa no tenía una buena impresión de los humanos, sobre todo por todos esos cazadores masculinos que creyeron que era buena idea verla desnuda o pasarse de listos con ella. Claro que se arrepintieron, pero eso no había mejorado la impresión de la diosa.

-Espero que un día puedas ver lo increíbles que los humanos pueden ser- dijo Athena, mientras se ponía una mano sobre el pecho- yo, que reencarno como humana, lo sé. Los sentimientos de los humanos son impresionantes y abrumadores, pero al final valen la pena por…-

-Sí, sí, no me vas a convencer de reencarnar en un humano- dijo Artemisa, interrumpiéndola y restándole importancia al asunto. Miró la hora- oh, me tengo que ir, mis cazadoras me esperan-

Athena sonrió apenada, y se despidió de su hermana antes de que ésta desapareciera. Se levantó y se acercó a donde estaban Sara e Irene estudiando. La chiquilla se ruborizó levemente al ver a la diosa acercarse a ellas.

-¿Cómo te fue con tu hermana, Saori?- sonrió Sara.

-Normal- dijo la diosa- ¿y tú?¿No dijiste que Sonia iba a venir de visita?-

Sara hizo una expresión mortificada.

-Ni lo menciones- dijo la chica australiana- ¿sabes que mi gemela tiene una nueva mascota?- las chicas la miraron interrogantes- una cocodrilo llamada Molly-

Saori e Irene se miraron entre sí y se echaron a reír. Mientras que Sonia no quisiera presentarlas con Molly, no tenían problemas con que su mascota viniera también.

x-x-x

 _Habitaciones de Artemisa, Olimpo_

 _Poco después_

Al regresar al Olimpo, a Artemisa le esperaban malas noticias. Teseo y Odiseo estaban enojados, y Touma estaba más que furioso. Paseándose por la mitad del Olimpo, riendo como si nada estaba Ares.

-¿Pero qué hace ese idiota aquí…?- siseó Artemisa, mientras veía que el resto de los dioses también estaban sorprendidos de ver al desterrado dios de la guerra caminado alegremente a la mitad del Olimpo.

-¿Pero qué rayos…?- comenzó a decir Apolo, quien también tenía razones para estar furioso con el dios.

-¿Porqué las miradas enojadas?- dijo Ares con una sonrisa inocente.

-No deberías estar aquí- le dijo Artemisa, aún fulminándolo con su mirada- ¿porqué no te vas antes de que…?-

-¿Qué no lo escuchaste, hermanita?- dijo Ares con una expresión impertinente- nuestro padre me perdonó, y me dio permiso de regresar al Olimpo-

-¿QUÉ?- dijeron Apolo, Artemisa y los tres ángeles al mismo tiempo.

-Lo que escucharon- dijo el dios de la guerra, encogiéndose de hombros con una expresión inocente- fue buena suerte que la hija favorita de nuestro padre este en la tierra, así la tonta de Athena no pudo opinar en mi contra-

Los mellizos se miraron entre sí, ni un poco contentos de que Ares estuviera perdonado y de regreso en el Olimpo, pero no tenían nada que decir al respecto. Si Zeus lo había permitido, no era probable que se retractara.

-No podemos permitir que las cosas sigan así, señora Artemisa- dijo Touma, su rostro casi tan rojo como su cabello.

-Pero no podemos contradecir a Zeus- dijo Odiseo en voz baja.

-No, pero también tenemos que recordar que una aliada suya que nos traicionó está en la prisión del Olimpo- dijo Touma en voz baja- Fjore sigue encerrada ahí-

Artemisa reprimió un escalofrío mientras que Apolo hizo una mueca. Claro que ambos recordaban perfectamente bien a Fjore, y no les hacía mucha gracia que Ares pudiera liberarla en algún momento, ahora que podía pasearse libremente por el Olimpo.

-Vamos, no sean tan pesimistas- dijo Teseo- la solución es simple, ¿no? Debemos dividirnos para seguir a Ares mientras esté en el Olimpo, y asegurarnos de que la celda de Fjore no esté sin vigilancia ni un momento-

Apolo gruñó, pero tenía que admitir que Teseo tenía razón. Asintió mientras veía a Ares alejarse a sus propias habitaciones y quejarse de lo desordenadas que estaban por su ausencia. Artemisa suspiró y tras frotarse la frente buscó con la mirada la entrada de su habitación. Todo lo relajada que se sentía tras el té y la conversación con Athena se fue al caño.

Touma notó eso, y se atrevió a darle unas palmadas en el hombro en un gesto cariñoso.

-No se preocupe mucho, señorita- dijo Touma- nosotros nos encargaremos-

x-x-x

 _Estudio Sakura_

 _Al día siguiente_

Ren Sawamura se levantó temprano esa mañana para abrir su local. Desde hacía cuatro años que Constanza Dimitriou había llegado a su casa y le había dado todo aquello que ella había soñado. Se había mudado a París y había estudiado el la más prestigiosa escuela de diseño del mundo. Después de graduarse hacía un año, se había mudado a Atenas y había puesto su local de ropa original.

La verdad había tenido mucho éxito en su nuevo trabajo. Sus clientes más famosos eran Saori Kido y Julián Solo.

Todo había salido mejor de lo que lo esperaba.

- _¿Miau?_ -

La chica volvió su vista a su gatita negra, quien se había subido a su escritorio y se había sentado encima de su cuaderno de diseños. Ren sonrió y le acarició la cabeza en silencio.

-Chanel, ¿porqué no has ido por tu desayuno?- dijo Ren mientras le rascaba detrás de las orejas, y la gatita le respondía ronroneando.

Chanel levantó la cara, indignada, y se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, demandando más caricias de su dueña.

Ren sacudió la cabeza, recordando que no todo había salido bien. Sus padres habían estado furiosos al principio de que hubiera aceptado la oferta de una mujer que no conocía solamente porque le decía que podía darle lo que quería a cambio de un favor. Mientras estaba pensativa, Chanel levantó la cara, indignada, y se sentó sobre sus patas traseras, demandando más caricias de su dueña.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _-Pero papá, mamá…- dijo Ren._

 _-Nada de peros, Ren- dijo su madre- ¡te dije que no podías aceptar si no averiguábamos primero quien es esa mujer! No sabes nada de ella, y no hemos sabido nada, puede ser alguien peligroso-_

 _Pero Ren no parecía dispuesta a quitar el dedo del renglón._

 _-No, mamá, no pasa nada, es solamente una mujer que quiere ayudarme, ¿cómo puede ser alguien peligroso?- dijo Ren- además, me dijo que tengo un poder impresionante. ¿Cómo es que ustedes jamás me hablaron de ello?-_

 _-Ren, tu papá y yo no…- comenzó a decir la señora Sawamura, pero su padre la interrumpió._

 _-De acuerdo, Ren, siéntate y escúchame bien- dijo el señor Sawamura, levantándole el flequillo a su hija- creo que tienes razón, tenemos que decirte la verdad sobre porqué queremos que mantengas tus lunares escondidos…-_

 _Ren abrió los ojos grandemente. No podía creer que por fin, después de todos esos años, su padre por fin le iba a decir la verdad sobre sus lunares. Su padre comenzó a contarle sobre el hecho de que sus padres, los abuelos de Ren, eran lemurianos de Jamir, que habían tenido que huir a Japón después de una invasión de China en el Tibet. De como los lemurianos de Jamir siempre habían sido amigos de Athena y de sus santos, y de como eran a veces perseguidos por los enemigos de la diosa para buscar obligarlos a usar sus poderes en su contra._

 _Al escuchar eso último, Ren se sintió un poco preocupada, recordando el favor que la mujer le había pedido, pero pronto desechó esa idea. Estaba segura de que alguien tan generoso como Constanza no podía tener malas intenciones._

 _-¿Ahora entiendes, Ren?- dijo su padre cuando terminó el relato- es muy importante que escondas tu lunares, porque podría meterte en problemas-_

 _Ren suspiró, y asintió._

 _-Entonces, ¿podré teletransportarme y mover cosas con mi mente?- dijo la chica._

 _-Con algo de práctica, solo la psicoquinesia- dijo su padre, algo apenado- solamente eres mitad lemuriana, no creo que puedas lograr teletransportarte-_

 _Ren sonrió, apenada. Eso no era un problema._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Ren sonrió levemente al recordar aquello. Finalmente sus papás le habían dado permiso de mudarse a París y estudiar. Ah, y había pasado los últimos cuatro años practicando su psicoquinesia, y ya lo había logrado dominar.

La chica hizo un movimiento con su mano y atrajo su libreta de dibujo y su lápiz favorito, los cuales se acercaron a ella flotando por el aire, y se detuvieron sobre su escritorio. Ren sonrió de nuevo y se puso a trabajar sobre la libreta, cuando escuchó la campanilla de su local sonando. Levantó la mirada, y sonrió amablemente al ver de quien se trataba.

-Tú…- dijo Ren, ladeando la cabeza- bienvenida-

Chanel, a diferencia de su dueña, hizo un ruido de desagrado y saltó del escritorio de Ren al suelo, escondiéndose detrás del mostrador. La recién llegada entró al local con una amplia sonrisa, y se acercó al escritorio de la chica, mirando con las cejas alzadas los diseños de Ren.

-Vaya, estoy impresionada- dijo Constanza Dimitriou, cruzándose de brazos- ya me doy cuenta de que no me equivoqué en poner toda mi fe en ti-

-No, claro que no- dijo Ren, sin dejar de sonreír- y te agradezco que hayas confiado en mí. Gracias a ti tuve la oportunidad de ser diseñadora, te debo mi vida-

Constanza sonrió, y por primera vez Ren dejó de sonreír. Había algo en la sonrisa de la recién llegada que le había causado un feo escalofrío. Parpadeó y bajó la mirada.

-Hablando de eso, Ren- dijo Constanza sin borrar su sonrisa. Si notó o no el cambio de expresión de la chica, ella no lo sabía, pero lo cierto es que su rostro se quedó impasible, sin dejar de sonreír- ya es hora de que me pagues ese favor del que hablamos hace cuatro años-

Ren tragó saliva, y las palabras de su padre, advirtiéndole sobre el trato que acaba de hacer, resonaron en su mente, pero había dado su palabra, y asintió.

-De acuerdo- dijo Ren, esforzándose por ignorar la vocecita en el fondo de su cerebro diciéndole que algo malo iba a pasar. Inconscientemente cerró su libreta de diseños y dejó la pluma sobre el escritorio- ¿qué favor necesitas que haga?-

Constanza amplió su sonrisa.

-Escucha con atención- dijo Constanza- no es algo fácil, pero sé que eres perfectamente capaz de llevarlo a cabo-

Ren asintió, y escuchó atentamente a lo que Constanza le estaba pidiendo. Su corazón se encogió al escucharla y, con cada palabra que pronunciaba la mujer, la chica palidecía aún más. ¡No podía ser posible! Tragó saliva, y la garganta le dolió mientras lo hacía. Todo aquel plan, aquel favor que la mujer quería, era exactamente lo que su padre le había advertido.

-Pero… Constanza…- dijo Ren, con su piel aún bastante pálida y sacudió la cabeza- no creo que sea buena idea. No quiero que nadie salga lastimado, mucho menos por mi culpa-

-Nadie más va a salir lastimado, Ren, tienes mi palabra- le dijo Constanza con una sonrisa.

Ren se quedó pensativa por unos segundos. ¿Sería capaz de hacer lo que le habían pedido? Estaría muy asustada de hacerlo, pero bueno, había dado su palabra a Constanza, y tenía que cumplirlo. No era como que tuviera mucha opción. Además, ella le había dicho que no iba a lastimar a nadie.

-¿Cuándo quieres que lo haga?- dijo Ren, esperando que fuera pronto para deshacerse de ese pendiente.

-Hoy mismo- dijo Constanza, con una mirada extraña hacia ella- esta noche. Y debemos irnos ya, tengo que explicarte algunas cosas-

-De acuerdo- dijo Ren finalmente, levantándose y volteando el cartelito de "Abierto" a "Cerrado" con sus poderes. Suspiró largamente, repitiéndose a sí misma que era solo un favor, que ese mismo día terminaría y no volvería a escuchar al respecto- dame cinco minutos, iré a cambiarme-

Constanza asintió sin dejar de sonreír mientras que Ren subía al segundo piso, que era su apartamento, justo sobre el local. Mientras esperaba a la chica, Constanza rió en voz baja. Hacía unos meses, había fallado en invadir el Santuario de Athena escondiendo a Deimos en el cuerpo de una de las chicas. Pero ahora, con ayuda de esa estúpida mocosa, estaba segura de que no perderían.

x-x-x

 _Museo de Atenas_

 _Esa tarde_

Evelyn y Cecilia acompañaron a Camus y a Liliwen a la estatua de Apolo en el museo, pues por medio de su cosmo el dios les había pedido que fueran a verlo para advertirles sobre un posible problema. Las dos historiadoras habían decidido seguir a Liliwen. Querían enterarse del problema y al mismo tiempo no querían perderse el espectáculo de ver a una estatua moverse y hablar.

Por fin, los cuatro se detuvieron frente a la estatua de Apolo, y Liliwen sonrió.

-Papá…- dijo la pelirroja en voz baja.

El suelo bajo sus pies tembló, y la estatua de Apolo cobró vida y bajó de su pedestal, acercándose a su hija con una sonrisa cariñosa.

-Ah, mi hermosa Liliwen- dijo el dios sin dejar de sonreír, pero había algo triste en su voz.

-¿Sucede algo malo, papá?- dijo la chica- ¿porqué estás preocupado?-

Apolo asintió.

-Sí, sucedió algo malo en el Olimpo- dijo Apolo con una expresión derrotada- nos acabamos de enterar de que Zeus perdonó a Ares-

-¿Qué hizo qué?- dijo Camus sin poderse contener, frunciendo aún más el entrecejo, furioso.

-Perdonó a Ares- dijo el dios- ahora puede entrar al Olimpo a voluntad. Artemisa está un poco preocupada por el hecho de que la traidora Fjore sigue viva, y en la prisión. Por favor, avisen todo esto a Athena. Touma y los otros ángeles estarán vigilándolo todo el tiempo que esté en el Olimpo para asegurarnos de que no vaya a hacer algo malo-

-De acuerdo- dijo Camus fríamente.

-Gracias por avisarnos, papá- dijo Liliwen. Apolo sonrió levemente, y le guiñó un ojo a su hija.

-Cuídense- dijo Apolo- los mantendré informados-

La estatua del dios se quedó inmóvil de pronto. Evelyn se encogió de hombros, y Cecilia se quedó pensativa. Camus gruñó. No le hacía ninguna gracia que Ares estuviera lo bastante cerca del Olimpo como para liberar a Fjore. Liliwen tragó saliva, y tocó la placa del pedestal que tenía el nombre de su padre con la punta de sus dedos con una expresión triste.

-Realmente espero que esto no nos traiga problemas- dijo Liliwen.

Camus gruñó en voz baja mientras asentía.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario de Athena_

 _Poco más tarde_

Saori y Shion se echaron a reír cuando vieron llegar a la hermana de Sara al Santuario. Sonia era prácticamente idéntica que su gemela, pero al mismo tiempo era su exacto contrario. Desde hacía casi ocho meses que había llegado al Santuario, nadie nunca había visto a Sara vistiendo jeans o ropa informal. Bueno, solamente el Patriarca la había visto en su pijama, que era realmente una playera vieja de un grupo de rock y unos shorts, pero fuera de eso, Sara siempre estaba elegantemente vestida, sus cabellos perfectos, y su maquillaje impecable.

Sonia era un caso completamente diferente.

La gemela que venía de visita traía puesto un par de jeans rotos de las rodillas, zapatillas deportivas, y una blusa negra con un hombro descubierto. Se veía tan guapa como su hermana, solo que no se veía tan… formal como Sara.

Y el cocodrilo de medio metro de largo que llevaba en sus brazos no ayudaba mucho para hacerla verse más profesional.

-Eh… bienvenida, Soni- dijo Sara, apenada y sin quitar los ojos del cocodrilo, como si de pronto se le pudiera echar encima. Al menos su ropa no estaba cubierta de lodo, como de costumbre- creo que ya conocías a Shion-

Sonia sonrió ampliamente y asintió. Por supuesto que ya había conocido al novio de su hermana, sobre todo porque hacía unos meses él la había llevado a Atenas cuando Sara estuvo herida.

-Y ella es Saori… digo, la señorita Athena- dijo Sara, presentándole a la diosa, quien no dudó en acercarse a abrazarla y luego a acariciar la cabeza del cocodrilo.

-Bienvenida al Santuario, Sonia- dijo Athena.

-Vaya, gracias, señorita Athena- dijo Sonia, y sonrió al ver que el cocodrilo disfrutaba la caricia de la diosa- creo que le cayó bien a Molly-

Sara puso los ojos en blanco y se palmeó la cara, cosa que hizo reír a Shion. Estos iban a ser unos días muy interesantes con la visita de Sonia. Dohko y Tora también estaban ahí, y la chica miró interesada al cocodrilo. Le caía bien la cuñada de Shion.

Antes de que pudieran decir algo más, Camus y Liliwen regresaron de la ciudad, el primero con una expresión preocupada. Al notar la preocupación del santo de Acuario, el Patriarca se preocupó.

-Me disculpo, señoritas- dijo Shion- tengo que atender un asunto urgente-

Shion se apresuró a donde estaban Camus y Liliwen, y éstos le contaron lo que les había dicho Apolo. El Patriarca estaba de acuerdo con el santo de Acuario en cuanto a que aquellas eran muy malas noticias. El hecho de que Ares estuviera en el Olimpo significaba que Athena tendría que tener mucho cuidado cuando fuera a visitar.

Mientras que el Patriarca estaba hablando con los recién llegados, Sara y Athena procedieron a presentar a Sonia con los santos dorados que se encontraban ahí. Además de Dohko, estaban Afrodita, Mu y Aldebarán, éste último apenas podía contenerse de correr a abrazar al feroz animal que la recién llegada traía consigo.

-Él es Mu, santo de Aries- continuó Athena con las presentaciones- y él es Aldebarán de Tauro-

-Mucho gusto en conocerlos- sonrió Sonia.

-El gusto es todo mío, _menina_ \- dijo Aldebarán, extendiendo su mano hacia el cocodrilo y acariciándolo. Éste movió la cola y acercó la cabeza más al enorme santo de Tauro. Una vez que Aldebarán retiró su mano, Molly gruñó pidiendo más caricias.

-Oh, mira, tú también le caíste bien a Molly- dijo Sonia, mientras que su gemela se cruzaba de brazos y sacudía la cabeza. A todos los peligros del Santuario se agregaba un cocodrilo.

x-x-x

 _Prisión del Olimpo_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Touma se había dirigido hacia la prisión del Olimpo para relevar a Odiseo y asegurarse de que Ares no se acercara a Fjore ni intentara liberarla. Desde que se acercó al pasillo de celdas, el ángel sintió un horrible escalofrío. Aún recordaba que esa mujer había traicionado a Artemisa y casi había logrado asesinar a Liliwen para cumplir con su objetivo.

Al llegar a la celda indicada, el pelirrojo estuvo seguro de que no se había equivocado. Los barrotes estaban congelados, y había una extraña niebla dentro de la misma. Odiseo asintió gravemente al ver llegar al pelirrojo.

-No sé si esta es la mejor idea- admitió Odiseo- creo que sería mejor seguir a Ares mientras se encuentre en el Olimpo, en vez de vigilar a esta mujer. Así podemos averiguar si hace alguna cosa además de intentar liberar a Fjore-

-Oh, ¿el señor Ares regresó al Olimpo?- ambos escucharon la voz de Fjore- las cosas se acaban de volver interesantes-

-Silencio, humana- dijo Odiseo- no estás en posición de opinar nada-

La mujer se echó a reír, y tanto Odiseo como Touma sintieron un escalofrío. No les gustaba ni un poco la situación, pero no tenían nada mejor que hacer. Ambos ángeles salieron de la prisión, con la idea de buscar a Ares.

-Así que el señor Ares está en el Olimpo- dijo Fjore, poniéndose el dedo índice sobre la mejilla- eso quiere decir que es solo cuestión de tiempo…-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Pues como se darán cuenta, estoy actualizando cada 3 días, al menos por esta semana, porque tengo una presentación el sábado y no he terminado de prepararla. Espero regresar a la normalidad la próxima semana. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo enorme.

Abby L.


	3. 3: Emergencia en el Olimpo

**DEL OLIMPO A LA TIERRA**

III: EMERGENCIA EN EL OLIMPO

 _Clínica a las afueras de Atenas, Grecia_

 _Esa noche_

A Ren no le gustaba ni un poco la situación. Después de cambiarse y salir de su casa, había seguido a Constanza a una pequeña clínica a las afueras de Atenas, y ahí le habían presento a un chico llamado Erick. Entre ambos, le explicaron lo que querían que hiciera de nuevo, repitiéndole la promesa de que no lastimarían a nadie.

Cuando terminaron la explicación, Constanza la hizo sentarse en un pequeño taburete y le cubrió los lunares de su frente con maquillaje.

-Muy bien- dijo Constanza, una vez que estuvo satisfecha- el señor Ares va a venir pronto por ti, y más vale que hagas una buena actuación- se echó a reír de una manera que Ren jamás la había visto. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, y tuvo un muy mal presentimiento- ya quiero ver la cara de Artemisa cuando ella misma se destruya-

-Constanza, me dijiste que no lastimarían a nadie si…- comenzó a decir Ren.

Pero la chica no alcanzó a terminar su frase, porque se interrumpió al ver a un hombre que acababa de llegar. Tan pronto como entró al pequeño edificio, Ren supo que ese hombre era el dios del que los otros dos habían estado hablando. Era un hombre alto, rubio y elegantemente vestido. Sus ojos rojos parecían tener fuego dentro de ellos, que la miraban con una expresión despectiva y colérica.

Ren no pudo evitar dar un paso atrás y tragar saliva, sintiendo su espalda contra la pared.

-¿Así que es ella?- dijo fríamente Ares al ver a la chica, quien le devolvía la mirada con una expresión aterrorizada. El dios se acercó a ella y la tomó por el mentón. Entrecerró los ojos antes de continuar- más vale que hagas las cosas bien, mujercita, si no quieres morir de una manera terrible-

Ren volvió sus ojos a Constanza. Se escabulló por un lado de Ares, sus ojos buscando la puerta y considerando seriamente huir de ahí.

-No… ya no quiero hacer esto- dijo la chica por fin, sacudiendo la cabeza- ¡van a hacerles daño! Me mentiste… no lo voy a hacer…-

Constanza iba a decir algo, pero fue Ares quien respondió por ella.

-Parece que no escuchaste lo que te dije, humana- dijo el dios, apretando su mano. Cuando hizo eso, una corriente eléctrica recorrió a la chica, causándole un terrible dolor y haciéndola gritar. Sentía que su piel se quemaba. Aquello solo duró unos cuantos segundos, pero a Ren le pareció una eternidad.

Finalmente, Ares abrió la mano, y Ren cayó al suelo de rodillas, abrazando su cuerpo e intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué fue…?- comenzó a decir Ren.

-Cuando hiciste la promesa de hacerme un favor y me diste la mano, te puse un sello- dijo Constanza- el señor Ares puede hacerte eso cada vez que desobedezcas-

Ren sintió un feo vacío en su estómago.

-¿Qué?¿Porqué me hiciste eso?- dijo la chica.

-Para asegurarme de que no rompieras tu promesa y cumplieras tu parte del trato- dijo Constanza con una sonrisa maliciosa- cuando termines, te diré que cumpliste tu promesa, y el sello se romperá. Así de fácil-

Ren palideció y tragó saliva, sintiendo su garganta seca y dolorosa. ¡Qué tonta había sido! Sus papás tenían razón, jamás debió haber confiado en una desconocida como Constanza, ni siquiera cuando le entregaba lo que siempre había deseado. Y ahora estaba atrapada en esto.

No pudo pensar más en ello, pues Ares volvió a apretar su mano, y la chica gritó horriblemente al volver a sentir la corriente eléctrica atravesando su cuerpo, contrayendo todos sus músculos y causándole un terrible dolor. Era como si miles de pequeños alfileres se clavaban en su piel. Cuando por fin Ares la dejó, la chica estaba tumbada en el suelo, pálida y temblando. Sus cabellos se habían desordenado, y una gota de sudor resbalaba de su frente hacia sus cejas.

-Ya basta… por favor… haré lo que quieran… pero ya basta…-

-Está perfecta así- escuchó decir a Ares en un tono satisfecho. El dios se inclinó hacia ella, obligándola a levantar la mirada- Artemisa no podrá resistirse a intervenir. Y tú…- añadió, mirándola fijamente a los ojos- si desobedeces, te arrepentirás-

Ren estaba muy asustada, pero asintió con un gesto derrotado. No tenía opción. Si intentaba huir, el dios la iba a lastimar, y quien sabe que más. Se levantó del suelo con dificultad y esperó cabizbaja la orden de Ares. Constanza le entregó una bolsita de tela.

-Dentro está todo lo que necesitarás- dijo la mujer, y Ren, quien seguía temblando, no tuvo más opción que asentir.

-Es hora- dijo Ares por fin.

x-x-x

 _Habitaciones de Artemisa, Olimpo_

 _Poco más tarde_

Al caer la noche, Touma regresó a las habitaciones de la diosa, agotado después de haber seguido a Ares por todo el Olimpo durante el día. Había regresado al ver que Ares salió del Olimpo con dirección a la tierra. No sabía que podía estar tramando el malvado dios, pero seguramente no eran buenas noticias.

Se había quedado tranquilo al ver que la celda de Fjore tenía un grupo de ocho guardias protegiéndola, y sabía que sabría de inmediato si el dios se acercaba a las prisión del Olimpo.

Al entrar a las habitaciones y ver a Artemisa, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír. Ah, todos sus problemas habían valido la pena al ver la hermosa sonrisa de su diosa dirigida hacia él. Teseo y Odiseo se echaron a reír al ver la sonrisa ruborizada del chico. Touma gruñó, pero se acercó a la diosa.

-Todo está bien, señorita- dijo el pelirrojo- Ares bajó a la Tierra. No se preocupe, sabremos tan pronto como regrese. Y Fjore esta seguramente encerrada en la prisión del Olimpo-

Artemisa sonrió al ver a Touma. Te causaba mucha ternura ese joven humano, y no quería admitirlo, pero su actitud orgullosa y celosa le recordaba un poco a Arienwen, la que había sido su mejor amiga por los últimos quinientos años. Cierto, no había hecho ningún trato con Touma aún como lo había hecho con la chica, y no lo había vuelto inmortal todavía.

Había algo en ese humano que le gustaba desde el momento que lo vio cuando era un pequeño que Teseo y Odiseo le habían llevado. Y los eventos de hacía unos meses le había demostrado que el chico era mejor de lo que había imaginado, dispuesto a sacrificar a su hermana por mantenerla a salvo, y ese gesto de haber regresado al Olimpo a entregarle su armadura no había pasado desapercibido por la diosa.

-Creo que hoy me apetece escuchar un poco de música- dijo Artemisa finalmente, mientras que se servía una taza de té- Odiseo, ¿puedes pedirle a Euterpe que venga a tocar algo para nosotros?-

-Por supuesto- dijo el ángel- seguramente estará feliz de tocar algo para usted-

Pero Odiseo no alcanzó siquiera a levantarse de su sitio, cuando los cuatro escucharon un horrendo grito justo fuera de las habitaciones, que parecía provenir del corredor principal del Olimpo. Los tres ángeles se pusieron de pie en posición defensiva, y Touma se acercó a la entrada, mirando a su alrededor.

-¿Qué está pasando?- dijo Artemisa en voz baja, pero luego dio un respingo de sorpresa al volver a escuchar el grito- ¿puedes ver algo?-

-No lo sé, señorita, pero no creo que sea…- comenzó a decir Touma, pero pronto sintió a alguien chocar contra él y tumbarlo al suelo. Artemisa dio un paso atrás, y Teseo y Odiseo rodearon al pelirrojo y al intruso con sus cosmos encendidos.

Quien había caído sobre Touma se levantó inmediatamente, tropezando un par de veces y corriendo torpemente a refugiarse en una esquina de la habitación.

-¿Qué rayos…?- comenzó a decir Touma mientras que se levantaba.

-¿Quién es?- dijo Artemisa con curiosidad.

El pelirrojo se acercó lentamente al intruso, con su cosmo encendido como precaución, y escoltado por sus dos compañeros, aunque tenía la impresión de que esas precauciones no serían necesarias.

El intruso, para sorpresa de todos ellos, era una chica, quien se abrazaba a sí misma y temblaba sin parar, con sus ojos firmemente cerrados. Touma parpadeó, sorprendido de ver a la chica ahí. Su presencia hizo que aparecieran un montón de preguntas en la mente de todos los presentes.

¿Qué hacía una chica humana ahí?¿Y qué rayos le había pasado? No lo sabían, pero parecía muy asustada.

-Por favor, por favor, déjenme en paz- repetía la chica en voz baja, con gruesos lagrimones fluyendo de sus ojos, y temblaba incontrolablemente.

Touma se inclinó hacia ella y la miró. Fuera de sus ojos rojos y llorosos, notó que la chica era bonita. Tenía cabellos negros que llevaban un poco arriba de sus hombros, y facciones orientales como las suyas. Llevaba puesta una blusa negra, sin mangas, y una falda blanca que para ese momento estaba hecha jirones que apenas lograban cubrirla.

El pelirrojo notó que la chica tenía rasguños y golpes en ambos brazos, así como otro golpe en el pómulo derecho, cosa que lo hizo levantó los ojos y se encontró con los de Touma, pero esto no hizo nada para tranquilizarla. Al contrario, la chica comenzó a temblar más violentamente.

-Por favor, ayuda…-

-Tranquila, nadie te va a hacer daño aquí- dijo Touma en voz baja, intentando calmarla, aunque no tuvo ningún efecto.

Artemisa y los otros no sabía que pensar al respecto. Había algo familiar en la actitud de esa chica. La diosa ya había visto esa expresión: era la misma que la mayoría de las mujeres tenían cuando alguno de los dioses las perseguía. Y pronto supieron quien era el causante de ella.

-Ah, así que aquí estás- dijo la voz de Ares, quien estaba en la entrada de las habitaciones de la diosa, y miraba a la chica escondida con una sonrisa maliciosa- vamos, mujercita, sal de ahí de una vez, no te traje hasta aquí para jugar a las escondidas…-

El rostro de Artemisa se puso rojo de ira al escuchar sus palabras, pero esto no fue nada comparado con la furia de Touma, quien se puso de pie y se interpuso entre el dios y la chica.

-¿Qué significa esto, Ares?- dijo la diosa.

-¿Pues a ti qué te parece?- dijo Ares, encogiéndose de hombros- me encontré a esa chiquilla a las afueras de Atenas, y como es muy bonita, decidí traerla para divertirme un rato. Oh, no me pongas esa cara- añadió al ver la expresión furiosa de la diosa- no es como que no planeo devolverla cuando termine con ella. Lo que quede de ella, cuando menos-

Los sollozos de la chica eran cada vez más audibles. Artemisa y los ángeles gruñeron, y Ares continuó azuzándolos.

-Vamos, pequeña, sal de ahí, o si no…- añadió el dios, cerrando su mano.

La corriente eléctrica recorrió a la chica, quien dejó escapar un horrendo grito de dolor por unos segundos, hasta que el dios la soltó. Touma vio horrorizado que, al terminar el ataque, la chica se dejó caer al suelo, completamente agotada.

-Eres un maldito…- comenzó a decir Touma, junto con un montón de palabras altisonantes- ¡déjala en paz de una vez!-

-No creo que esa sea la manera correcta de dirigirse a un dios- dijo Ares, y se volvió a Artemisa- ¿cómo soportas a estos chicos impertinentes?-

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Touma- dijo la diosa, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas- vas a dejarla en paz inmediatamente-

-¿O qué?- dijo Ares con una sonrisa socarrona- no es como que puedas hacer algo. Ella es mía, yo la traje…-

-Esta chica está bajo mi protección a partir de este momento- dijo Artemisa, cruzándose de brazos mientras que el dios borraba su sonrisa- la vas a dejar en paz-

-¡No es justo!- dijo Ares, dispuesto a hacer un berrinche- yo la vi primero, no puedes…-

-Desde que entró a mis habitaciones, es mía- dijo Artemisa- así que te vas a ir y la vas a dejar en paz-

Ares gruñó en voz baja y, dándoles la espalda, dio unos pasos hacia la fuente que llevaba a los dioses al mundo humano y desapareció. Teseo y Odiseo se cruzaron de brazos, furiosos, y Artemisa se frotó la frente, frustrada. ¡Ese Ares! Realmente lograba hacerla rabiar cuando se ponía así. Se volvió hacia la chica, quien estaba siendo animada a levantarse por Touma, aunque el pelirrojo no estaba teniendo mucho éxito.

-Tranquila, ya se fue- le dijo el pelirrojo- todo estará bien-

La chica no dejaba de temblar, a pesar de que Ares ya se había ido. La diosa había sentido pena por ella, nadie se merecía lo que Ares tenía planeado para ella. Tomó una manta y se la pasó a Touma, que el pelirrojo usó para cubrirla.

-Lista, no te preocupes- dijo Touma- todo va a estar bien. Te encuentras bajo la protección de la señorita Artemisa, y nadie te va a lastimar aquí-

La chica levantó sus ojos azules hacia el pelirrojo, pero continuó ovillada en una esquina. Touma sonrió levemente y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella lo miró aún con os ojos enrojecidos, pero finalmente aceptó la mano del chico.

-Gracias- dijo la chica tímidamente, levantándose y deteniendo los dos extremos de la manta con su mano libre a la altura de su pecho.

-No es nada, pero deberías agradecer a la señorita Artemisa- dijo Touma sonriendo.

Ella asintió tímidamente y se volvió a la diosa.

-Gra…gracias, señorita- dijo la chica, inclinando levemente su cabeza, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

-No es nada- sonrió Artemisa- no temas, mientras tengas mi protección, Ares no podrá volver a hacerte daño. Y si te mantienes dentro de la ciudad de Atenas, tendrás también la protección de Athena-

Touma y los otros se imaginaban que con eso la chica por fin iba a sonreír, o al menos mostrar algún signo de alivio, pero no, siguió cabizbaja, con su mirada fija en sus pies.

-Les agradezco mucho, señorita- dijo la chica.

-Llévala de regreso a Atenas, Touma- dijo Artemisa- asegúrate que llegue a salvo a casa-

Touma asintió, y volvió a ofrecerle la mano a la chica, quien la tomó con un poco menos de duda que antes. La diosa se cruzó de brazos, satisfecha, al ver que el pelirrojo se fue hacia la fuente que llevaba al mundo humano junto con la chica. ¡Pobre de ella! No quería imaginarse que le habría hecho Ares si la hubiera alcanzado antes de que ella pudiera protegerla .

-Que bueno que la rescató, señorita- dijo Odiseo en voz baja.

-Lo sé, me dio algo de tristeza verla así- dijo Artemisa, tomando un sorbo a su taza de té, y haciendo una mueca- ah, rayos, el té ya está frío…- se quejó la diosa.

x-x-x

 _Estudio Sakura_

Tan pronto como llegaron a la fuente que conducía al mundo humano, Touma puso su mano en la cintura de la chica y le sonrió.

-Sujétate bien, y cierra los ojos, la primera vez puede darte un poco de miedo- dijo Touma- pero no te preocupes, es seguro mientras estés conmigo-

La chica lo miró con enormes ojos por un momento, pero hizo lo que el pelirrojo le dijo. El chico respiró hondo y se lanzó a la fuente junto con ella. Mientras caían, Ren se aferró un poco más fuerte de su cuello, haciendo que Touma sonriera de nuevo.

Pronto ambos aparecieron en Atenas, justamente fuera del estudio de Ren. Touma se volvió a ella y le guiñó un ojo antes de ponerla de regreso en el suelo.

-Lista- dijo Touma- esta es tu casa, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro de que estarás a salvo aquí-

-Muchas gracias, por todo- dijo la chica, aún sin sonreír- perdona todos los problemas que he causado-

-No has causado ningún problema, y nada de esto fue tu culpa- dijo el pelirrojo, guiñándole un ojo de nuevo- ahora, cuídate-

-En serio, no sé como agradecerte, pero…-

-Pero nada- dijo el pelirrojo, tomando su mano y besando sus nudillos. Tan pronto como separó sus labios de la mano de ella, el chico levantó la mirada- me llamo Touma, ¿y tú?-

-Ren, me llamo Ren- dijo ella, ruborizándose.

-Fue un gusto haberte conocido, Ren- dijo el ángel- debo regresar al Olimpo con la señorita Artemisa. Espero volver a verte pronto-

Antes de que Ren pudiera decir algo, el ángel se dio media vuelta y caminó unos pasos antes de desaparecer. La chica lo vio alejarse con una leve sonrisa, y suspiró largamente. Su sonrisa no duró mucho, pues la culpa comenzó a corroerla mientras entraba al local.

-Oh, por los dioses, ¿qué he hecho?- dijo la chica tristemente, mientras que se quitaba la manta de encima y subía a su apartamento para cambiarse- ellos fueron tan buenos conmigo, y yo…-

La chica dobló con cuidado la manta y la puso sobre su escritorio, mientras se desabrochaba su blusa y lo que quedaba de su falda. ¡Se sentía horrible! Además, Ares se había divertido lastimándola para que su actuación fuera más real.

Sacudió la cabeza, como si quisiera sacudirse ese pensamiento. Necesitaba un baño caliente para quitarse el dolor en su cuerpo.

Ren abrió la llave de agua caliente para comenzar a llenar la bañera, y mientras el nivel del agua subía, la chica se miró al espejo y respiró hondo. Al menos ya había cumplido con su parte del trato, y no sabría más del asunto.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis, Santuario de Athena_

 _Esa noche_

El llanto del bebé lo despertó de golpe. Kanon gruñó y se levantó de la cama, disponiéndose a arrastrar los pies hacia donde estaba la cuna. El pequeño Altair no dejaba de llorar, seguramente porque tenía hambre y necesitaba un cambio de pañal. El menor de los gemelos extendió sus brazos hacia el pequeño y lo sacó de la cuna.

Se sentó de regreso sobre la cama, y movió levemente a Satu para despertarla. Después de todo, ella era la única de los dos que podía darle de comer.

-¿Umm?- se quejó la chica.

-Cariño, Altair ya se levantó- dijo Kanon en voz baja.

-Mmm… ya voy…- dijo Satu, incorporándose en la cama mientras que el chico ponía al pequeño en sus brazos.

Mientras el pequeño se alimentaba, Kanon miró de reojo a Elsa, quien se había dormido en una pequeña colchoneta en el suelo, en el cuarto de ellos dos. La nena dormía como piedra, bien parecida a su papá. Se encogió de hombros. Ojalá que también Altair aprendiera pronto a dormir toda la noche como su hermana mayor.

Vio con una sonrisa que tanto Satu como Altair se estaban quedando dormidos, así que el chico tomó al bebé en sus brazos, lo hizo repetir, y fue a acostarlo en la cuna, mientras que su mujer se volvía a meter a la cama.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Kanon.

-Por supuesto- dijo Satu con una sonrisa cansada, y levantó los ojos para ver la hora- vamos a dormir, es la madrugada-

Kanon asintió, y se dispuso a volver a la cama. Miró por la ventana, y notó algo extraño en el cosmo de Athena, seguido de un mensaje del Patriarca vía cosmo que les decía que no se inquietaran, que la diosa subiría al Olimpo por un momento. El gemelo gruñó. Eso no podía ser bueno.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Satu, notando su expresión.

-La señorita Athena subió al Olimpo- dijo Kanon.

-¿Y entonces?-

-No sé, una reunión en el Olimpo a esta hora de la noche, no veo como puedan ser buenas noticias- dijo el chico.

-Solo espero que no sea nada grave- dijo Satu- vamos, será mejor que descanses. Sea lo que sea, necesitarás tu energía-

x-x-x

 _Sala del trono, Olimpo_

 _Poco más tarde_

Cuando Touma regresó al Olimpo pasada la medianoche, se sorprendió de ver vacía la habitación de Artemisa. No encontró a la diosa ni a sus dos compañeros, lo que le pareció extraño. Iris, la mensajera de los dioses, le mandó un mensaje de que se solicitaba su presencia en la sala del trono.

-¿Pero qué rayos…?- comenzó el pelirrojo, pero no terminó su frase, pues vio que Athena iba llegando al pasillo principal, caminando apresuradamente mientras se recogía el cabello.

-Oh, Touma, ¿cómo estás?- sonrió Athena al verlo- ¿tú sabes qué fue lo que sucedió? No es habitual que mi padre nos llame a una reunión a la mitad de la noche-

-Yo vengo llegando de la Tierra también, señorita Athena- dijo Touma, encogiéndose de hombros sin saber de qué se trataba todo. ¿Porqué Zeus habría convocado a una reunión a esa hora?- sé tanto como usted-

-Bueno, supongo que pronto lo averiguaremos, ¿no es así?- dijo la diosa- vamos, Touma, démonos prisa-

El pelirrojo asintió, y siguió a la diosa por el pasillo hacia la sala del trono. Cuando entraron, ya estaban todos los dioses reunidos. Bueno, todos excepto Hades y Perséfone. Incluso estaba Julián Solo en un pijama azul con cuadros blancos, y Anfitrite tenía un pijama de color rosado. Touma buscó con la mirada a Artemisa y a los otros dos ángeles, y se apresuró a unirse a ellos, cuando Zeus se aclaró la garganta para pedir silencio.

-Buenas noches a todos- dijo Zeus- gracias por venir a pesar de la hora. Ahora… déjeme decirles que tenemos un grave problema. Esta noche, hace unos momentos, nos dimos cuenta que una prisionera escapó de la prisión del Olimpo-

Los dioses se miraron entre sí.

-La persona que desapareció fue la traidora Fjore- continuó Zeus.

-¿Qué?- dijeron Apolo y Artemisa al mismo tiempo. Touma y los otros dos ángeles no estaban mucho mejor.

-¿Cómo pasó eso?- gruñó Poseidón, quien tampoco estaba muy contentos con lo sucedido.

-No estamos seguros- dijo uno de los guardias de la prisión- la puerta de la celda se destrabó sola, sin que nadie se acercara. No nos lo podemos explicar. La mujer solo abrió la puerta y congeló todo a su paso hasta escapar-

Touma frunció el entrecejo. Fjore había escapado justo cuando Ares regresó al Olimpo. Pero no, Ares no pudo haber sido, si él estuvo todo el tiempo en la tierra, o con ellos. Además, no tenía manera de abrirle la puerta, hubieran sentido su cosmo. No sabía que pensar al respecto. Entrecerró los ojos. ¿Y si Ares, y esa chica…? No, Ren no pudo haber tenido nada que ver, estaba más asustada que otra cosa, si apenas podía respirar del miedo que tenía. Y los guardias dijeron que nadie se había acercado.

De pronto, un grito interrumpió la reunión de los dioses. Para horror de Touma, Teseo y Odiseo, los tres miraron a Artemisa doblarse sobre su abdomen haciendo una mueca de dolor, y caer de rodillas al suelo.

-Ay… duele…- se quejó Artemisa.

-¡Señorita!- dijo Odiseo, que fue el único que pudo pronunciar palabra.

-¡Artemisa!- dijo Apolo, corriendo hacia su melliza.

La diosa no respondió, sino que solo cerró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, se incorporó, pero de inmediato supo que algo no estaba bien.

Artemisa se miró a sí misma. Sentía un extraño hormigueo en la punta de sus dedos. Se llevó una mano a su pecho. Nunca, en todos los milenios que había existido, había sentido los latidos de su corazón con esa intensidad. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron levemente, y casi pudo sentir el calor de la sangre fluyendo por su piel. Su estómago hizo un extraño ruido, con una sensación que ella nunca había tenido antes. Sus pies descalzos se sentían un poco fríos, haciéndola encoger los dedos.

-¿Señorita Artemisa?- dijo Touma, palideciendo.

La diosa miró al pelirrojo, quien tenía una expresión preocupada, y sintió algo extraño, como unos latidos extra en su corazón que parecían golpear violentamente su tórax. ¿Era miedo?¿Cómo una diosa como ella podía sentir miedo?

-¿Qué me pasa?- dijo Artemisa en voz baja.

Los ángeles se miraron entre sí, sin saber exactamente que era lo que estaba mal. No fue sino hasta que Apolo se acercó a ella y, tras poner la mano sobre el hombro de ella, la retiró asustado.

-Oh, no…- dijo el dios del sol- Artemisa… ¡te convertiste en humana!-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Pues tuve un buen día, así que sí alcancé a terminar este capítulo para subirlo hoy. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	4. 4: Visita Forzosa

**DEL OLIMPO A LA TIERRA**

IV: VISITA FORZOSA

 _Sala del Trono, Olimpo_

Desde que Apolo había dicho que Artemisa se había convertido en humana, todos los dioses se habían quedado boquiabiertos. El pánico había seguido a la sorpresa, todos se miraron entre sí y comenzaron a pedirle a Apolo que verificara que ellos también seguían siendo dioses y no humanos. Los únicos que estaban calmados en ese aspecto eran Athena, Anfitrite y Poseidón. Este último se palmeó la cara.

-Por favor- dijo Athena, levantando la voz- ¿quieren tranquilizarse? Primero que nada, ser humano no tiene nada de malo. Segundo, es Artemisa quien necesita nuestra ayuda en estos momentos-

Los otros dioses se tranquilizaron, pero aún se miraban discretamente las manos para asegurarse de que no habían sido transformados en humanos. Athena puso los ojos en blanco y, con Poseidón, se acercó a Artemisa.

-¿Qué pasó, Artemisa?- dijo la diosa en voz baja.

Artemisa la miró con enormes ojos. Se sentía extraña, todos sus sentimientos se habían vuelto completamente abrumadores. No sabía que decir.

-Artemisa, en serio, tranquilízate- dijo Poseidón- no va a pasarte nada malo-

-Poseidón tiene razón, las emociones humanas pueden llegar a ser muy intensas- dijo Athena, inclinándose a su lado y poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hermana mayor- pero vas a estar bien. Solo necesitamos saber que fue lo que pasó, para ver como podemos solucionarlo-

Ahora parecía que Athena era la más seria de las dos. Artemisa estaba hecha un manojo de nervios.

-No lo sé, no sé que pasó- lloriqueó Artemisa sin poderse contener- ¿así se siente ser humano? ¡Se siente muy feo!¡Haz que pare!-

Athena la miró con cariño, y Touma no reprimió el impulso de abrazarla para hacerla sentir mejor. La pobre Artemisa jamás había renacido como humana, y era completamente extraña a las emociones de los mortales.

-¿Cómo pudo haber pasado esto?- dijo Athena, volviéndose a Apolo- ¿se te ocurre alguna idea?-

-Lo único que se me ocurre sería una poción que puede volver mortal a un dios- dijo Apolo- pero Artemisa tuvo que haberlo bebido-

-El té, la señorita Artemisa tomó té después del incidente con la chica y Ares- dijo de pronto Odiseo, recordando lo que había pasado hacía algunas horas.

Athena y Poseidón esperaron pacientemente a que Artemisa se tranquilizara, y mientras escucharon lo que Odiseo y Teseo les contaron sobre lo que había pasado, la chica que se había escondido en las habitaciones de Artemisa, perseguida por Ares. El dios de los mares lanzó una mirada sospechosa a este último, pero Ares se encogió de hombros con una expresión inocente.

-Es cierto- dijo Artemisa entre lagrimones- ¡Ares estuvo en mis habitaciones! Él fue el que me transformó en humana, y liberó a Fjore-

Los dioses miraron a Ares, quien enrojeció de enojo.

-¡No es justo que me acuses sin pruebas, Artemisa!- dijo Ares, cruzando los brazos con un gesto ofendido- sí, estuve _fuera_ de tu habitación, pero no entré, si recuerdas bien. Y sobre Fjore, cuando escapó yo ni siquiera estaba en el Olimpo. Estaba en el mundo humano buscando un sustituto para la humana que me quitaste-

-La chica humana…- dijo Odiseo de pronto, pensativo- ella sí estuvo dentro de la habitación-

-Sí, pero estuvo en una esquina, no estuvo ni un poco cerca al té de la señorita- dijo Teseo- y Touma estuvo junto a ella todo el tiempo, no hubo manera de hiciera algo-

Artemisa se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, y Apolo tuvo el impulso de abrazar a su melliza también.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto, padre?- dijo el dios del sol, volviéndose a Zeus.

El rey de los dioses entrecerró los ojos, y se volvió a Hera, quien se encogió de hombros. Al no obtener respuesta de su esposa, se volvió hacia su hija preferida, quien se puso un dedo sobre los labios en un gesto meditativo.

-¡Lo sé!- dijo Athena de pronto- Artemisa puede ir a mi Santuario mientras encontramos una cura para esta condición-

Apolo se quedó pensativo, pero asintió. Seguramente eso le podía comprar algo de tiempo para analizar la poción en el té que su melliza había bebido, verificar si había algún tipo de poción en él, y encontrar un antídoto si ese era el caso.

-De acuerdo, no me gusta mucho la situación, pero Athena tiene razón- dijo Apolo- tendrás que pasar un tiempo en el mundo humano, pero no temas, vas a estar a salvo en el Santuario. Y Touma y los otros la acompañarán. Todo estará bien-

Al escuchar aquello, Artemisa se echó a llorar de nuevo. Poseidón se frotó la frente, Anfitrite se encogió de hombros, y Athena suspiró largamente, ladeando la cabeza. Estos iban a hacer unos días muy largos.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento sobre el Estudio Sakura_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Ren se levantó con un horrible dolor de cabeza. No había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, sobre todo después del horrendo día que había tenido. Se sentía terriblemente culpable por lo que Ares y Constanza le habían obligado a hacer.

Después de llevarla al Olimpo, Ares le indicó que saliera corriendo hacia las habitaciones de Artemisa y que se ocultara en una esquina. Para que pareciera más real, el malvado dios le estuvo lanzando descargas eléctricas, y genuinamente la había hecho llorar de miedo. Cuando estaba ovillada en una esquina de las habitaciones de Artemisa, Ren se había asegurado de que Touma o los otros no la vieran, y usó sus poderes de psicoquinesia para verter el contenido de la poción que Constanza le dio dentro de la taza de té de la diosa. Y mientras Touma la llevaba hacia la fuente del Olimpo, Ren volvió a usar sus poderes para abrir la celda donde estaba encerrada Fjore, aunque ni siquiera se acercó a la prisión.

Suspiró en voz alta. Al menos algo bueno había salido de todo eso. Ya había cumplido el favor que le debía a Constanza, y si decidían volverla a molestar, Artemisa la había protegido, y sabía que Ares no podía tocarla de nuevo.

Una nueva punzada de culpa la invadió. Pobre Artemisa. Ella y sus ángeles habían sido tan buenos con ella y, sin saberlo, por su propia bondad cayeron en la trampa del dios de la guerra.

Sacudió la cabeza. No podía seguir sufriendo por ello. Tenía que pasar la página, dejar ese episodio en el pasado. No debía pensar en eso más. Ya había pasado, y no había nada que hacer al respecto.

Solo esperaba que el karma no volviera a cobrárselas.

-¿ _Miau_?-

Ren se volvió a Chanel, quien había brincado a su regazo y demandado que le diera de comer. La chica sonrió, dejando de pensar en ese asunto. Sería mejor que alimentara a su gatita y bajara a abrir la tienda. Tenía que superar lo que había ocurrido. Tenía que dar vuelta a la página.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

Sara caminó al despacho de Shion con un frasco de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza y un vaso de agua, previendo el momento en el que el Patriarca se frotó la frente con una verdadera jaqueca, mientras que Athena le explicaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior en el Olimpo.

-A ver si entendí, señorita- dijo Shion intentando tener paciencia- la señorita Artemisa bebió por accidente una poción que la convirtió en humana…-

-¡No fue por accidente!- dijo Artemisa, pateando el suelo y haciendo berrinche- ¡alguien la puso ahí! ¡Eso fue un ataque deliberado!-

-…y usted ofreció que se quedara con nosotros en el Santuario mientras Apolo encuentra una cura- continuó el Patriarca.

-Y esperemos que pronto- añadió Touma.

-Sí, eso pasó- dijo Athena, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras que el Patriarca volvía a frotarse la frente.

Mientras que ponía las pastillas sobre el escritorio del Patriarca, Sara miró a Artemisa, quien estaba cabizbaja y asustada. Sonrió levemente. Era normal que estuviera así, se imaginaba que no estaba acostumbrada a las emociones humanas. Quizá podría decirles a las otras chicas que ayudaran también. Como diosa, no necesitaba las amigas, pero como humana no le haría daño tener la compañía de otras personas que no fueran sus ángeles.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que propone, señorita?- dijo Shion.

Athena se quedó pensativa. ¿Qué podía hacer? Mientras la joven diosa lo meditaba, Sara sonrió.

-Artemisa y sus ángeles podrían quedarse en el templo donde se quedaron Hades y Perséfone la última vez- dijo la chica- creo que estarán cómodos ahí-

-¡Sí!- dijo Athena, emocionada- ¡ya sé! Estarás muy bien mientras que esperamos, ya verás-

Artemisa no respondió. Aún no se acostumbraba a la extraña sensación que tenía en su estómago. Se miró a sí misma, y se puso las dos manos sobre su abdomen.

-Eh… esto hace ruidos extraños- dijo Artemisa, confundida- y me duele la cabeza-

-¡Ah, es que tienes hambre!- dijo Sara, tomando la mano de ella y tirando para llevarla a la cocina. Artemisa se asustó al ver que la chica la tomó del brazo con toda la confianza del mundo. ¿Era así de abierta con Athena también?- es un poco tarde para el desayuno, pero seguramente Irene podrá conseguir algo para que comas. Acompáñame-

Artemisa se ruborizó al caminar tras Sara, no estaba acostumbrada a esas sensaciones, y se sentía un poco tonta al no haber identificado el hambre. Touma rió levemente y caminó detrás de ellas, pensando que sería buena idea acompañarla. Shion se volvió a los otros dos ángeles, y les dio indicaciones de donde estaba el templo que les prestaría, mientras que Athena les entregaba un par de bolsos con ropa para Artemisa.

Una vez que los ángeles se fueron y se quedaron solos, Shion se volvió a la diosa.

-Señorita, tenemos que tener mucho cuidado a partir de ahora- dijo Shion- si alguien logró infiltrarse al Olimpo para hacer humana a Artemisa, no veo como no lo vaya a intentar hacer aquí en el Santuario-

Athena asintió.

-Tendremos que avisarles a todos que Fjore está suelta- continuó Shion- sobre todo Camus y Liliwen tienen que saberlo-

x-x-x

 _Cocinas del templo del Patriarca_

 _Poco después_

Touma apoyó su espalda en la puerta de las cocinas, y se echó a reír de buena gana mientras miraba a Irene y a Agnes regañar a Artemisa por no haber comido, empujando a la diosa a una silla de madera para hacer que se sentara, y ponerle frente a ella un enorme plato de comida.

-Oh, pobrecita niña- dijo Agnes, dandole unas palmaditas en la espalda- vamos, come más, se ve que estás hambrienta…-

Artemisa se ruborizó levemente, inacostumbrada a todas esas atenciones de parte de chicas completamente desconocidas, pero sonrió. Con las manos temblorosas, la chica tomó un pedazo de pan y lo acercó a su nariz.

-Huele…- comenzó a decir, buscando a Touma con los ojos- esto huele muy bien-

-Se ve bueno- comentó el pelirrojo- quizá sería buena idea que lo probara, señorita-

La diosa asintió y se llevó el pan a la boca. No se había equivocado, estaba delicioso. Pronto la chica había comido hasta saciarse, y le había gustado el desayuno. Y el chocolate caliente que Agnes le había servido había sido… ¡divino! ¿A poco los humanos comían y bebían así todos los días?¿Siempre tenían esa bonita sensación de tener el estómago lleno? ¡Ahora sí que los envidiaba!

-¡Qué delicia!- dijo Artemisa, mirando fijamente lo que estaba untado en su pan tostado- ¿qué es esto?-

-Se llama mermelada- dijo Touma sin dejar de reír- veo que le gusta la comida humana, señorita-

Artemisa sonrió, ladeando la cabeza, y Touma sonrió también. Vaya, nunca había visto a la diosa en esa faceta. Se veía tan… diferente.

-Bueno, si ya comiste, vamos a que te acomodes en tu templo- dijo Sara- Saori…err… digo, Athena te prestará algunas ropas mientras conseguimos algo más para ti-

-Gracias- dijo la diosa, cada vez más consciente del calor en sus mejillas, y bostezando suavemente. Después de bostezar se asustó, llevándose las manos a sus ojos somnolientos- ¿qué es esto?-

-Tienes sueño- dijo Sara, y se volvió a Touma.

-Vamos, señorita, la acompañaré para que se recueste un rato y descanse- dijo el pelirrojo- tuvo una muy mala noche, y necesita descansar-

x-x-x

 _Librería de Atenas_

 _Esa tarde_

-¡Muchas gracias por todo, Nade!- dijo Liliwen a la chica que estaba detrás del mostrador de la librería, mientras se despedía de ella y se dirigía a la puerta.

Nadezhda sonrió al ver a la pelirroja, y se encogió de hombros. Le extrañaba verla sola en la ciudad, pero cuando Liliwen le explicó que quería comprar un libro y que Camus estaba ocupado con sus deberes esa tarde, comprendió perfectamente que no lo hubiera esperado para ir a comprarlo.

-Ve con cuidado- canturrió Nadezhda mientras se despedía de ella- nos vemos más tarde en el Santuario-

Liliwen asintió sin borrar su sonrisa al salir de la librería, y casi deja caer el libro al suelo de la impresión al ver a Shaina y a Lena esperándola en la entrada, ambas con los brazos cruzados y una actitud amenazadora, a pesar de que las dos traían puestas sus máscaras.

-Ah, me asustaron- dijo la pelirroja, quien había dado un respingo de sorpresa, y poniéndose una mano sobre el corazón- ¿qué están haciendo aquí?-

-Cierto santo dorado preocupado nos mandó a acompañarte- dijo Shaina, cruzando los brazos.

-Habla por ti- dijo Lena- yo solo vine a comprar una medicina para Shaka. Sai le contagió el resfriado…-

Liliwen rió levemente ante la idea de Shaka resfriado, pero borró su sonrisa al ver a las dos amazonas. Ninguna de las dos estaba muy contenta de que la pelirroja hubiera salido del Santuario sola, sin la compañía de algún santo.

-¿Qué?- dijo Liliwen- solo vine por un libro. Yo también tengo cosmo, no es peligroso, y…-

Pero se interrumpió al sentir un cosmo elevándose cerca de ella. Liliwen palideció al recordar que ya lo había sentido antes. La pelirroja reaccionó rápidamente y dio un salto hacia atrás, hasta quedar con la espalda contra la pared de la librería. Las amazonas no reaccionaron tan rápido, pues estaban de espaldas. Antes de que las chicas se pudieran girar para ver de qué se trataba, un rayo de color azul las golpeó al mismo tiempo, y las congeló por completo.

-¡Shaina!¡Lena!- dijo Liliwen, preocupada, pero no se movió de donde estaba. Sentía ese horrible cosmo que ya conocía, y que siempre le había causado mucho miedo. Sus manos temblaron tan violentamente que el libro que tenía en sus manos se le cayó al suelo. Ni siquiera intentó recogerlo.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo la voz conocida de su enemiga mientras aplaudía repetidamente- no esperaba que siguieras viva todavía, piojita. Realmente me impresionas-

-Yo creí que estabas encerrada en un calabozo del Olimpo, Fjore- dijo Liliwen, separándose de la pared y encendiendo su cosmo- no tenías que atacarlas a ellas, tu pelea es conmigo-

Fjore se echó a reír, y lanzó un ataque de hielo hacia Liliwen, quien lo bloqueó con una pared de fuego. Solo algunas gotas de agua cayeron sobre su rostro, pero la mayor parte del ataque de Fjore se evaporó.

-Oh, estoy muy impresionada- dijo Fjore- pero aún no es suficiente para pelear conmigo, piojita. Y además que personalmente quiero destruirte, ahora tengo otro objetivo. Tu querida tía, ni más ni menos. La saludas de mi parte cuando la veas-

La mujer volvió a atacarla, y Liliwen se cubrió con la pared de fuego, y pasó algo extraño. La pared de fuego se volvió una pared de hielo por un momento, y luego regresó a la normalidad. Liliwen se desconcertó y detuvo su ataque por la impresión, y Fjore alcanzó a congelar su mano izquierda.

-Oh… interesante- dijo Fjore con una sonrisa curiosa, mientras que Liliwen derretía su mano congelada con su propio fuego.

Liliwen entrecerró los ojos mientras que Fjore volvía a atacarla, y la pelirroja bloqueó el ataque con otra pared de fuego. Cuando el vapor se disipó, la mujer ya no estaba. Liliwen se encogió de hombros, y se acercó a donde estaban Shaina y Lena, poniendo sus manos sobre el hielo y derritiéndolo con su cosmo.

Una vez que ambas fueros descongelasdas, las dos chicas temblaban de frío. Liliwen se frotó la frente.

-¿Que ffffue eso?- dijo Lena, frotándose los brazos repetidamente.

-Nnnno lo ssse…- dijo Shaina, imitándola.

-Creo que será mejor que ambas regresen conmigo al Santuario- dijo la pelirroja, suspirando y tomando los brazos de ambas- necesitan una ducha caliente y un poco de sopa-

Liliwen caminó con ellas dos de regreso al Santuario de Athena, pensando en lo que Fjore había dicho. No le gustaba ni un poco saber que su némesis estaba libre de nuevo, pero no tenía tiempo de pensar en ello. Tenía que acompañar a las dos chicas de regreso al Santuario, y avisar a Athena de que Fjore tenía la intención de atacar a Artemisa.

x-x-x

 _Templo norte, Santuario de Athena_

 _Poco más tarde_

Camus no estaba ni un poco contento cuando escuchó lo que había pasado hacía un rato. El hecho de que Fjore estuviera suelta de nuevo, que hubiera escapado del Olimpo tan fácilmente, y mucho menos que se metiera con Liliwen esa misma tarde.

-Camus, estás haciendo nevar…- dijo Liliwen en voz baja, poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro del santo dorado, mientras que éste mantenía una expresión furiosa, pero hizo que dejara de nevar. La chica lo tomó de la mano antes de entrar al templo norte, donde estaban Artemisa y sus ángeles.

-Estoy muy molesto por lo que pasó- dijo Camus fríamente.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Liliwen, bajando la mirada y sintiéndose culpable. Sabía que Camus tenía razones de más para estar enojado con ella, sobre todo porque había salido a la ciudad sola y sin avisarle. Aunque no pasó nada malo, bien que hubiera podido irse al lado contrario.

Camus se dio cuenta de la expresión culpable de Liliwen, y suavizó la mirada. La rodeó con su brazo y la atrajo hacia sí mismo.

-Entiende que me preocupo mucho por ti- dijo el santo dorado, haciendo alzar las cejas levemente- sobre todo por… ya sabes-

Liliwen parpadeó y se ruborizó, pero sabía muy bien de qué hablaba Camus.

-Lo siento- repitió Liliwen.

Camus la besó en la frente, y ambos entraron al templo norte del Santuario, donde estaban Artemisa y los tres ángeles. La diosa estaba profundamente dormida después de la comida que tuvo en el templo del Patriarca, con Agnes insistiendo en que comiera más, y había terminado completamente agotada por no haber dormido la noche anterior. Touma también estaba dormido, sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Los otros dos ángeles, Teseo y Odiseo, estaban alertas en la entrada.

Tan pronto como llegaron, los ángeles les contaron lo que había sucedido en el Olimpo, desde que Ares fuera perdonado por Zeus, incluyendo el incidente con la chica que había intentado escaparse de Ares escondiéndose en las habitaciones de Artemisa. Había algo que no cuadraba en toda esa historia.

Camus escuchó atentamente, y Liliwen estaba un poco preocupada.

-¿Puedo… puedo ver a mi tía?- dijo la pelirroja, con su rostro un poco enrojecido.

-Claro que sí, señorita, creo que ya se despertó- dijo Odiseo, sonriendo mientras miraba con curiosidad a la chica. Siempre le había llamado la atención: ¡se parecía mucho a Apolo!

-Gracias- dijo la pelirroja, entrando a la habitación, pero se detuvo de golpe en la puerta.

Nunca había visto a Artemisa de esa manera. Recordaba a su noble tía como una persona que irradiaba poder y autoridad, pero ahora la veía como una adolescente asustada y confundida.

-¿Tía Artemisa?- dijo Liliwen, dudosa, aún sin atreverse a entrar a la habitación.

Artemisa se volvió a su sobrina con una expresión asustada. Camus y Liliwen la miraron extrañados. Sí, habían escuchado que la diosa había sido convertido en humana, pero jamás habían esperado encontrársela así.

-¿Estás bien, tía?- dijo la pelirroja.

-Eh… sí, estoy bien, pero… sentí algo raro aquí cuando llegaste- dijo Artemisa, señalando su corazón.

Liliwen sonrió y se volvió a Camus, quien le sonrió levemente. La pelirroja se acercó a Artemisa y la abrazó, haciendo que ella también sonriera.

-Gracias, eso se siente lindo- dijo Artemisa.

-Lo sé- dijo Liliwen- tranquila, estarás bien aquí-

La chica se volvió a Touma, quien estaba apoyado en una esquina con una expresión preocupada. Al chico no le gustaba ni un poco que la diosa se hubiera convertido en humana justo frente a sus ojos y que no hubiera podido hacer nada al respecto. Pensaba realmente que había sido su culpa, que se había descuidado, y por ello alguien (Ares, seguramente) había logrado realizar esa fechoría.

Mientras que Liliwen estaba charlando con Artemisa, el pelirrojo salió de la habitación para darles espacio. Una vez que los tres ángeles estuvieron juntos, Odiseo se volvió a Teseo y a Touma.

-Camus dijo que Fjore atacó a la señorita Liliwen hace un rato, y le dijo que intentaría atacar a la señorita Artemisa- dijo Odiseo en voz baja- no podemos bajar la guardia-

Touma asintió gravemente. Ya se habían descuidado una vez. No volvería a pasar.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

 _Esa noche_

Cuando se reunieron a cenar, tanto Athena como Sara estaban mortificadas al ver tanto el atuendo se Sonia, como el hecho de que la chica llevó al cocodrilo a la mesa. Por más que Sara le había insistido a su gemela que la cena no era un buen lugar para llevar a Molly.

-Pero Sara, es un bebé- dijo Sonia cuando su hermana le volvió a mencionar lo inapropiado que era que llevara al cocodrilo- además, los cocodrilos son de sangre fría, y la noche está fresca, de seguro tiene frío…-

Sara puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió levemente. Había extrañado a su gemela y sus ocurrencias, como llevar a un animal salvaje a un sitio como el Santuario. El único que parecía divertido con este intercambio entre las hermanas era Aldebarán, a quien no le molestaba para nada la presencia del cocodrilo, al contrario, secretamente esperaba que Sonia le ofreciera prestárselo.

-Mañana deberíamos salir a la ciudad a comprar algo de ropa para Artemisa, Saori- dijo Sara, rindiéndose sobre el asunto de la mascota de su hermana y volviéndose a la diosa.

-No creo que sea buena idea- dijo Shion antes de que Athena respondiera- Camus me dijo que Fjore atacó a Liliwen en la ciudad, y que quería atacar a Artemisa-

-No pasará nada, si vamos con los ángeles de Artemisa- dijo Athena- no iremos lejos, podemos ir con Ren Sawamura. Solo tomará las medidas, y para el resto podemos pedirle que venga a hacer los ajustes aquí-

Shion se quedó pensativo. No le agradaba mucho la idea, pero la diosa tenía razón. Con la protección de los tres ángeles y de uno o dos santos, no habría problema si ambas iban al local que estaba apenas a un kilómetro del Santuario, y que ya era conocida por la mayoría de los habitantes.

-Quizá Sonia podría ir con nosotros- dijo Sara, volviéndose inocentemente a su gemela- podríamos conseguirle algo lindo de vestir-

-Pfff…- dijo la aludida en voz alta, haciendo reír a Shion y a uno que otro santo- sí, claro. ¿Nos conocemos?-

-Vamos, Soni, será divertido- dijo Sara, mientras veía a Athena emocionarse ante la perspectiva de ir a comprar ropa con las otras chicas. Sonia se volvió a Molly.

-¿Puedes creer a estas chicas, Molly?- dijo Sonia encogiéndose de hombros, y volviendo a acariciar a Molly- aunque tú podrías usar una manicura, ¿no es así?-

Algunos de los santos se echaron a reír, Shion incluido, ante la idea de Sonia pidiéndole a alguien que le haga una manicura a su cocodrilo. Sara y su gemela no podían ser más diferentes.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento,_ _Punta Arenas, Chile_

 _Esa tarde_

Mientras que en Atenas ya había caído la noche, en Chile eran las primeras horas de la tarde. Julieta estaba en la sala de su apartamento, cruzada de brazos, aunque con una sonrisa en su rostro. Toda la sala estaba llena de maletas y cajas, pues llevaba apenas una semana de haberse mudado desde villa Las Estrellas en la Antártida de regreso a casa, y aún no terminaba de desempacar. No le había quitado la vista de encima a Rayen, quien corría de un lado al otro, evadiendo las cajas y brincando frente a ella en un gesto impaciente.

-¿Ya viene?¿ya viene?-

-Ya viene- dijo Julieta, sin dejar de sonreír- no debe de tardar en llegar-

Al escuchar pasos y el ruido del pomo de la puerta, Rayen brincó de contento, corrió a la puerta, luego de regreso hacia Julieta, sus ojitos mirando con expectación la entrada. Cuando se abrió, y Frodi entró, sonriente, la pequeña corrió hacia él con una enorme sonrisa. Frodi sonrió y la alzó mientras que Rayen rodeaba su cuello con sus bracitos.

-¡Frodi!- dijo la pequeña, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Yo también te extrañé- dijo Frodi sin soltarla, mientras que miraba a Julieta y le guiñaba un ojo. La chica se levantó también y caminó hacia él.

-Bienvenido- dijo Julieta, poniéndose de puntitas para besarlo rápidamente en los labios y frotando la espalda de Rayen con un gesto cariñoso- ¿está todo bien? Dijiste que había ocurrido algo-

Frodi borró su sonrisa por un momento. Puso a Rayen en el suelo y besó su manita. Después tomó la mano de Julieta y la besó también.

-Sí, algo sucedió- dijo Frodi, levantando sus ojos sin soltar su mano, y la chica pudo notar la preocupación en ellos. Lo vio dudar unos segundos, mientras que frotaba sus nudillos con su pulgar- en el Olimpo, la diosa Artemisa fue atacada. No creo que nos ataquen, pero…- tragó saliva- sé que tienes tu trabajo aquí, pero quisiera que tú y Rayen fueran a Valhala conmigo. Solo mientras que Phobos es atrapado. Por favor- añadió, al ver que Julieta separó los labios, a punto de decir algo- tengo miedo de que… ya sabes-

Julieta lo miró, confundida por unos momentos, pero finalmente sonrió.

-¿La señorita Hilda está de acuerdo?- preguntó ella.

-De hecho, insistió en que viniera hoy mismo- dijo Frodi, sonriendo apenado.

-Bueno, supongo que no tenemos tiempo que perder- dijo Julieta, ladeando su cabeza para besarlo en la mejilla- ¿me das unos minutos para eh… decidir que llevar?- añadió, señalando las maletas y las cajas en la sala.

-Te ayudo- dijo Frodi.

Ambos se pusieron a tomar algunas prendas de vestir de Julieta y Rayen, así como las cajas con frascos de medicamentos y vitaminas de la pequeña. Tan pronto como estuvieron listos, Frodi tomó el equipaje, y los tres salieron del apartamento.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Por fin di la bendita presentación, y ya estoy un poco más libre, así que espero poder regresar a las actualizaciones habituales cada dos días. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y por seguir leyendo. Les mando un abrazo enorme.

Abby L.


	5. 5: Sentimientos

**DEL OLIMPO A LA TIERRA**

V: SENTIMIENTOS

 _Calles de Atenas_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Artemisa todavía estaba muy deprimida por todo lo que había pasado, y no estaba de humor para hacer nada más que pasar el tiempo en su propia miseria, pero Athena y Sara la habían convencido de que era buena idea salir. Incluso convencieron a Liliwen de acompañarlas, aunque estaba vez Camus fue con ellas. No iba a volver a dejar que su chica saliera sola del Santuario mientras que Fjore estuviera suelta. Y habían arrastrado a Sonia con ellos, aunque la chica insistió que cualquier vestido que la obligaran a usar se lo pondría a Molly.

Los tres ángeles los iban siguiendo, junto con Camus y Aldebarán.

-Esto es ridículo- se quejó Sonia, arrastrando los pies- ¡completamente ridículo! Un par de jeans y una blusa de algodón es vestimenta lo bastante formal, muchas gracias-

-No recuerdo haberte visto con un vestido alguna vez- dijo Sara.

-Por supuesto que no- dijo su gemela, haciendo una mueca de disgusto. ¿Su hermana estaba loca, o qué?- imagina que te sigue un caimán enojado, o un animal más rápido. Con esos trapos no puedes correr a gusto…-

A todos les causaba mucha gracia esa conversación, era muy impresionante mirar a dos gemelas tan idénticas físicamente y tan diferentes entre ellas. Incluso Artemisa rió en voz baja.

-En esta discusión, yo apoyo a Sonia- dijo Artemisa en voz baja, y se volvió a la otra diosa- creo que todo esto es una pérdida de tiempo-

Athena se echó a reír, pensando que a su hermana mayor le gustaban mucho los animales, y podía entenderse muy bien con Sonia, a diferencia de ella, que era muy aficionada a los vestidos y la moda, haciéndola más parecida a la otra gemela.

Pronto se detuvieron frente al local que no parecía tener nada de extraordinario, excepto que en la entrada había un par de macetas, cada una con un arbusto de camelias, que justo estaban floreciendo. Touma miró sonriendo las hermosas flores rojas que le recordaban su hogar en Japón.

- _Tsubaki_ \- dijo Touma en voz baja, haciendo la nota mental de contarle a Marin sobre lo que había visto.

-Así es- dijo Athena, notando el interés del pelirrojo y sonriendo- la diseñadora es japonesa. Bueno, para ser exacta es mitad japonesa. Es una chica muy linda-

Touma miró el local, pensando que había algo familiar en ese sitio. ¿Ya lo había visto antes? No recordaba bien, pero tenía la idea de ya haber estado por ahí. Sin pensar mucho en eso, entró al local junto con las chicas y Camus, mientras que Aldebaran, Odiseo y Teseo esperaban afuera.

-Buenos días…- canturreó Saori en voz alta.

Había dos mujeres dentro del local en esos momentos, y ambas levantaron la mirada. La primera era una chica rubia que estaba sentada frente a un escritorio, ocupada con una calculadora en una mano y un lápiz en la otra. La otra chica, quien estaba ocupada cosiendo la bastilla de un vestido corto que estaba montado en un maniquí. La segunda tenía rasgos orientales. Sus cabellos negros, que llegaban apenas a sus hombros, estaban sueltos excepto por una trenza horizontal y por su flequillo, el cual cubría completamente su frente.

Al ver llegar a Athena, dejó en paz el vestido con el que trabajaba y sonrió.

-Bienvenida, Saori- dijo la chica- hace mucho que no vienes-

-Hola, Ren, tenemos una emergencia para mi hermana- dijo Athena, señalando a la Artemisa, quien gruñó ante ese comentario.

-Por supuesto- dijo Ren, sonriendo amablemente, y se volvió a la chica que estaba con ella, quien era su asistente- Oliva, trae por favor los libros con los diseños- levantó la mirada, y ladeó levemente la cabeza, señalando los asientos del otro lado del mostrador- por favor, siéntense. Encontraremos algo perfecto para ustedes-

Touma miró boquiabierto a la chica. Artemisa no la había reconocido, pero el pelirrojo no tardó en recordarla. Sus facciones orientales, su cabello, y sus enormes ojos azules. Incluso tenía una pequeña marca de un golpe, de un pálido color morado en su pómulo, tal y como la recordaba.

"Es ella", pensó Touma "la chica del otro día"

x-x-x

 _Estudio Sakura_

 _Poco antes_

-Ren, ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Olivia mientras observaba a la chica arreglar en silencio la bastilla de un vestido. La chica estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que no escuchó a su compañera. Olivia se aclaró la garganta, sin obtener respuesta de la otra chica, y finalmente alzó la voz- ¡Ren!-

-¿Uh?- dijo la chica, por fin levantando la mirada. Chanel siseó, molesta porque la voz alzada de Olivia la había despertado de su siesta.

-Has estado terriblemente seria y callada desde ayer- dijo Olivia, entrecerrando los ojos mientras la miraba con una expresión preocupada- ¿te sientes bien?-

Ren suspiró largamente. No, no se sentía nada bien. La culpa la corroía, pero no podía explicar lo que había pasado a su amiga, por mejor que la conociera. ¡Quién sabe que pensaría de ella!

Olivia era una buena persona. La había conocido hacía un año, cuando había abierto su local. La chica estaba estudiando en la universidad de Atenas, y estaba buscando un trabajo de medio tiempo. Ren le ofreció que se quedara como su asistente, y ambas se habían vuelto buenas amigas.

-Claro que me siento bien- respondió Ren por fin, regresando su vista al vestido en el que estaba trabajando. Al menos cosiendo y diseñando su mente no le hacía la mala jugada de recordarle lo que había hecho y que le causaba tantos remordimientos.

La otra chica no se dio por satisfecha.

-¿Estás segura?- insistió Olivia- porque antier cerraste la tienda sin avisarme y desapareciste todo el día, y después ayer pasaste la mayor parte del día durmiendo, y hoy llevas toda la mañana muy distraída…-

Ren suspiró. No podía engañar a su amiga. Quizá no sabía qué había pasado, pero estaba segura que algo había pasado. Levantó la mirada hacia su amiga, y volvió a suspirar.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella finalmente, volviendo a levantar la mirada, apartándola del vestido- pero es un secreto. No puedes decirle a nadie-

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí- dijo Olivia.

Ren parpadeó mientras pensaba por donde empezar.

-La persona que… me dio la beca para estudiar en París, lo hizo con la condición de que le hiciera un favor… cuando llegara el momento- dijo Ren, tragando saliva. Extrañamente, se dio cuenta de que le dolía un poco al hacerlo- y antier vino a que… le pagara el favor-

-Oh- dijo Olivia- eso es bueno, pero no explica porqué estás tan preocupada-

Ren se mordió el labio. No podía hablarle de sus poderes de psicoquinesia, ni tampoco algo específico de lo que la obligaron a hacer, pero…

-Imagina que… que prometes hacer un favor- dijo Ren, intentando explicar lo que había pasado sin ser tan específica- y lo que te piden para pagar ese favor… puede llegar a… hacer sentir mal a alguien…-

Olivia alzó las cejas. No sabía porque su amiga no le explicaba lo que había pasado, pero había entendido lo que la preocupaba. La miró encogerse de hombros y regresar su atención al vestido que estaba cosiendo.

-Pues yo creo que…- comenzó a decir Olivia, pero se interrumpió al ver a los clientes entrando al local. Sonrió al ver que era Saori Kido, acompañada de algunas chicas del Santuario.

-Buenos días- la escucharon canturrear.

Ren no reconoció a la diosa que la había intentado proteger durante su desventura en el Olimpo, pues nunca alcanzó a mirarla cuando estuvieron ahí, y nunca recordó el hecho de que Artemisa era una de las hermanas de Athena. Tampoco reconoció a Touma, a quien había visto en el Olimpo usando su máscara y su armadura divina. Esta vez, el pelirrojo estaba usando un traje de entrenamiento que había tomado prestado del Santuario de Athena, y no llevaba su máscara. Sus ojos le parecían conocidos, pero no podía decir donde los había visto.

Una vez que Olivia trajo los cuadernos de diseño, Ren les ofreció una silla a todas y comenzó a mostrarles los vestidos y recomendarles algunos.

-Para ti, te recomiendo éste- dijo Ren, mostrándole a Artemisa un bonito diseño, un vestido corto de color verde, con medias de color blanco- creo que tengo una falda blanca y un suéter color rosa que te quedarían muy bien también…-

Entre Ren y Olivia trajeron varios vestidos, tomaron las medidas de Artemisa y la hicieron probarse algunos, tomando nota de los ajustes que tenían que hacer.

Athena no paraba de sonreír, igual que Sara, ante la incomodidad de Artemisa, porque era evidente que le gustaba lo que le mostraban, pero se apenaba cuando le decían que se veía linda. Era extrañamente consciente del rubor de sus mejillas, aunque ya se había acostumbrado a la sensación.

Liliwen sonrió, y se volvió a Touma, que no había quitado su vista de la chica japonesa mientras que estaba trabajando.

-¿Touma?- dijo la pelirroja en voz baja, de modo que solo el chico la escuchó- ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, todo bien, señorita- dijo Touma automáticamente.

El chico no dejaba de pensar que Ren era la misma chica que habían rescatado de Ares en el Olimpo la noche en que todo salió mal. Recordaba muy bien haber escuchado su nombre cuando la dejó en la puerta de ese mismo local hacía un par de días. Entrecerró los ojos. ¿Ella sabría algo sobre el escape de Fjore?¿O sobre la causa de que Artemisa se hubiera convertido en humana? Quizá podría volver más tarde, cuando estuviera sola, y preguntarle si ella sabía algo.

Miró a su alrededor. Aunque estaban en la capital de Grecia, el local estaba lleno de señales que su dueña era de Japón. En la parte trasera del local estaban unas escaleras, seguramente para el apartamento superior, junto a las que tenía una mesita con algunas fotografías de ella en Japón, así como un sitio para retirarse los zapatos. Touma sonrió levemente.

Finalmente cuando terminaron de probarse la ropa las cuatro chicas, después de un par de horas, Ren tomó algunos vestidos para hacerles los ajustes, y otros que ya estaban perfectos se los pasó a Olivia, para que la chica los envolviera.

-Pueden venir por los demás vestidos en dos días- dijo Olivia, tecleando los números en su calculadora, y se volvió hacia Ren, quien asintió.

-Touma vendrá a recogerlos, para que las señoritas no tengan que salir del Santuario- dijo Camus seriamente, y el pelirrojo asintió.

Ren no dijo nada más, y se volvió al vestido que estaba en el maniquí. Tras agradecerles, las chicas se retiraron. Mientras salían, Touma se volvió hacia atrás para mirarla, pero Ren no lo miró: estaba con su mirada decididamente sobre su trabajo. El chico tenía la corazonada de que esa era ella le podía dar las respuestas que necesitaba, pero no dijo nada más, y se apresuró a seguir a Artemisa y los otros.

Ya regresaría más tarde a averiguarlo.

x-x-x

 _Habitaciones de Apolo, Olimpo_

 _Poco más tarde_

Apolo se dejó caer sobre su cama y dejó escapar un suspiro lleno de frustración. Desde que su melliza había sido convertida en humana, el dios había comenzado a trabajar para intentar encontrar una manera de revertir ese estado. No tenía nada en contra de los humanos, pero se imaginaba que los sentimientos eran muy abrumadores para Artemisa, quien jamás había renacido en la Tierra como Athena, Poseidón y Hades solían hacer.

Hasta entonces, todo había sido en vano.

-No me explico como pasó todo esto- dijo Apolo para sí mismo, frotándose la frente y tirando de sus cabellos de manera frustrada.

Se giró sobre la cama, hacia la mesita de noche, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Ahora no solo estaba sobre ella una fotografía de Arienwen, sino también la de su hija Liliwen. La chica cada vez lo hacía sentirse más orgulloso. Normalmente no recordaba a sus amantes o a sus hijos, pero Arienwen había sido diferente. Se había resistido por años a sus encantos, y finalmente ambos se habían enamorado. Y si no fuera por los celos de Artemisa, seguramente aún seguirían juntos.

Apolo suspiró largamente. Sabía que Athena y Liliwen se encargarían de cuidar de Artemisa, pero tenía que ayudar a su hermana de alguna manera. No podía quedarse como humana para siempre.

 _Toc toc_

El dios levantó la mirada, alzando las cejas, y vio que se trataba de Afrodita. La diosa tenía una expresión mortificada.

-¿Qué pasó, Afrodita?- dijo Apolo.

-Yo… eh… tengo algo que decirte- dijo la diosa- que espero que te ayude a resolver el problema que tiene tu melliza-

Apolo alzó las cejas.

-La última vez que Phobos y Deimos estuvieron en el Olimpo, antes de su juicio, los encontré hurgando en mi gabinete de pociones- dijo Afrodita- en ese entonces creí que buscaban una poción de amor, y ya había olvidado todo el asunto, pero después de lo que pasó, volví a revisar en el gabinete, y ya me di cuenta de cual es la que me falta- añadió, pasándole una hoja de papel a Apolo.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Apolo.

-Una poción que vuelve humano a cualquier dios, titán o ser inmortal- dijo Afrodita- estoy segura que esto fue lo que le dieron a Artemisa-

Apolo miró de nuevo la hoja de papel que Afrodita le había extendido. Era una larga lista de ingredientes.

-Esa es la lista de ingredientes, quizá con ellos puedes encontrar un antídoto para la poción- dijo la diosa- de todos modos, los efectos de la poción duran solamente un mes. Si no encuentras el antídoto, a tu hermana le quedan veintiocho días como humana-

Apolo volvió a mirar los ingredientes, y frunció el entrecejo.

-De acuerdo, muchas gracias, Afrodita- dijo Apolo, poniéndose de pie- veré que puedo hacer al respecto-

-Sé que no hay manera de probarlo, pero creo que Ares está detrás de lo que pasó- dijo Afrodita.

-Sí, yo también- dijo Apolo.

-Pero Zeus no hará nada contra él sin pruebas- dijo Afrodita- así que dile a tu hermana que tenga cuidado. Y a Athena también. Todo esto debe ser parte de sus planes-

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario de Athena_

 _Esa tarde_

Al regresar al Santuario esa tarde, las chicas habían llegado riendo. Artemisa incluso había reído en voz alta, disfrutando cada minuto de su experiencia comprando ropa. Tras ser animada por Athena, Artemisa se puso una blusa blanca con una falda floreada, y unas zapatillas color crema. Al mirarse al espejo, Artemisa sonrió ampliamente, y se apresuró a salir a los terrenos del Santuario para mostrarle a los ángeles su ropa nueva.

Odiseo y Teseo sonrieron, complacidos de verla tan feliz.

-Se ve hermosa, señorita- dijo Odiseo, sonriendo y ladeando la cabeza.

-Esa chica tenía muy buen gusto, tía- dijo Liliwen, estando de acuerdo que la ropa nueva le venía muy bien- te ves muy linda así-

Artemisa se miró a si misma, y pasó los dedos sobre la tela de su falda, y luego por su blusa. Olió la tela, y amplió su sonrisa. ¡Qué deliciosa sensación! La ropa nueva, la suavidad de la tela, el olor. ¡Vaya experiencia! Ser humano no era tan malo después de todo.

Notó que Touma no había dicho nada, sino que estaba pensativo, mirando hacia la salida del Santuario. Alzó las cejas y se acercó a él.

-¿Qué pasa, Touma?- dijo Artemisa.

-Había algo raro con la chica que vimos, señorita- dijo el pelirrojo- ¿no le pareció conocida?-

Artemisa se encogió de hombros. No le pareció particularmente conocida.

-Creo que ella era la misma chica que vimos en el Olimpo- dijo Touma, pensativo- a la que rescatamos de Ares. Yo la traje de regreso a la tierra, y sé que se llama Ren, igual que ella. Es demasiado para que sea coincidencia…-

Artemisa entrecerró los ojos.

-Pero, ¿porqué no dijo nada?- dijo Artemisa- si fuera la misma chica, hubiera dicho…-

-Quizá no la reconoció, señorita- dijo Touma- en el Olimpo, apenas alcanzó a mirarla, y estaba muy asustada. Usted misma no la reconoce-

-Pero te hubiera reconocido a ti- dijo ella.

-No necesariamente- dijo el pelirrojo- esa noche, yo tenía puesta mi armadura de Icarus y la máscara. y ahora estoy vestido como un aprendiz de Athena. Es normal que no me reconociera- se aclaró la garganta- señorita, quisiera regresar al local, y preguntarle si sabe algo de la noche en que Fjore escapó…-

Artemisa se quedó pensativa. Touma podía tener razón.

-De acuerdo- dijo Artemisa- ve, estaré bien con Teseo y Odiseo mientras vas-

Touma la tomó de la mano y la besó, antes de salir corriendo hacia la ciudad. Artemisa parpadeó y sintió que sus tripas se retorcieron cuando eso pasó, y sus mejillas se enrojecieron, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Liliwen.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo la pelirroja.

-No, creo que estoy enferma- dijo ella, llevándose las manos al estómago- creo que comí algo vivo, se está retorciendo en mi panza-

-No creo que sea eso- dijo Liliwen, apenada, pero no dijo nada más. ¿Era que a Artemisa le gustaba Touma? Bueno, a la Artemisa humana al menos. Se volvió a Camus, quien miraba también a la diosa con curiosidad, pensando que eso podía llegar a causar muchos problemas.

x-x-x

 _Playa del Santuario_

Sonia había logrado huir de su gemela y de las otras chicas antes de que la obligaran a usar algún tipo de ropa _fancy_ , que ella odiaba por obvias razones. Sin más compañía que Molly, se había dirigido a la playa para darse un chapuzón.

La chica se tiró en la playa con una sonrisa, y con el cocodrilo apoyando la cabeza en su regazo, cuando notó que no estaba sola. El enorme santo dorado que las había acompañado antes llegó a la playa también, y sonrió.

-Hola, _menina_ -

-Hola- dijo Sonia- Aldebarán, ¿verdad?-

-Llámame Alde- dijo el santo dorado.

-De acuerdo. Alde- dijo Sonia, sonriendo.

-Parece que no te llevaste tan bien con las nuevas amigas de tu hermana- dijo el santo de Tauro- incluyendo a la señorita Athena-

Sonia sonrió, un poco apenada.

-Sara y yo somos diferentes- dijo la chica- ella es muy sofisticada y elegante. Sara es genial, y yo… bueno, yo soy solo yo. Soy promedio y aburrida en comparación con ella-

Aldebarán amplió su sonrisa. ¿Solo ella? Desde que había escuchado las aventuras de Sonia contadas por su hermana, hasta que la vio llegar llevando un cocodrilo con una correa, el santo de Tauro estaba convencido de que era una chica excepcional. Recordaba muy bien que Sara pensaba lo mismo de sí misma, que pensaba que era promedio y aburrida, y que tenía una hermana genial. Vaya, sí se parecían bastante, aunque no se daban cuenta.

Iba a decirle lo genial que le parecía, cuando el santo dorado sintió un cosmo maligno envolver el Santuario. Se volvió inmediatamente hacia los terrenos, donde estaba el templo norte, y entrecerró los ojos. Molly se despegó de su dueña y gruñó ferozmente.

-¿Molly?- dijo Sonia, levantándose de la arena, y volviéndose hacia Aldebarán- ¿Alde?¿Sucede algo malo?-

-Es Fjore…- dijo Aldebarán en voz baja, y luego levantó la mirada. Al ver la expresión confundida de Sonia, el santo de Tauro comenzó a explicarle- un enemigo está atacando la entrada del Santuario. Por favor, refúgiate en alguno de los templos mientras lidiamos con esto-

-Espera- dijo Sonia, recordando la vez que había visto en su mente a Deimos atormentando a Sara, y le había pateado el trasero- ¿puedo ayudar?-

-No, es peligroso- dijo Aldebarán- será mejor que lleve a los aprendices a un lugar seguro. Y tú deberías regresar a los Doce Templos-

Y dicho esto, el santo dorado se echó a correr en dirección de los aprendices que estaban cerca de la playa. Sonia se quedó pensativa unos minutos, y frunció el entrecejo. Ató la correa de Molly a una columna, y se echó a correr hacia la entrada del Santuario.

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario, fuera del Templo Norte_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Touma estaba a punto de salir del Santuario cuando sintió el cosmo de Fjore dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba Artemisa. El pelirrojo se paró en seco, se dio media vuelta y corrió de regreso al interior del Santuario, donde encontró a sus dos compañeros congelados e inutilizados, y a Fjore peleando contra Camus mientras que Liliwen se interponía entre ellos y Artemisa. Frunció el entrecejo. Fjore había fingido ser su aliada, y conocía muy las debilidades de los tres ángeles.

Touma se apresuró al lado de Artemisa, apartando a Liliwen para protegerla también.

-Ah, ya llegó el tercero- dijo Fjore socarronamente mientras evadía un ataque de Camus, y se volvió a él- que amable de tu parte venir a saludar, Touma-

-No vas a estar tan sonriente cuando acabe contigo- dijo Touma.

-Ten cuidado, mocoso, no te vayas a atragantar con tus palabras- dijo Fjore- no querrás que algo malo le pase a Artemisa, ¿verdad?- añadió lanzando un ataque de hielo que Touma detuvo con facilidad.

La mujer sonrió y puso su mano en el suelo, haciendo que éste se congelara por completo. Tanto Liliwen como Artemisa resbalaron y cayeron al suelo, mientras que Touma luchaba por mantenerse de pie y protegerlas de los ataques al mismo tiempo. Camus ni se mosqueó: siguió atacando a la mujer. No recordaba que fuera tan poderosa. ¿Habría hecho algo para aumentar su fuerza?

Fjore creó una neblina fría y espesa para distraer a Camus, y disparó su poder contra las chicas. Touma detuvo una parte del ataque, y Liliwen, quien no se podía poner de pie, se apoyó en sus rodillas y creó una pared de hielo para detener el resto del ataque.

-Veo que la piojita ha mejorado- dijo Fjore, volviéndose a Camus- pero creo que debería tener más cuidado, no querríamos que tuviera un accidente _y perdiera algo importante_ -

El santo dorado parecía impasible, pero sintió un feo vuelco porque sabía perfectamente a qué se refería la chica.

Camus se preparó a atacarla de nuevo, cuando alguien cayó encima de Fjore y la sometió, tumbándola al suelo y evitando que se levantara con su propio peso y sus manos. Sonia había visto a Fjore atacar a los otros con sus ataques de hielo, y no le pareció nada peligroso lanzarse a intentar detener a la chica. Se dio cuenta de su error cuando la chica se la quitó de encima y la tomó del cuello.

-¿Y tú de donde sales, basura?- dijo Fjore.

Camus y Touma se detuvieron. No podían atacarla, o lastimarían a Sonia. Aunque no le quedaba mucho tiempo, Fjore comenzó a congelarla. No lo logró, pues Aldebarán llegó sin previo aviso y la embistió, forzándola a soltar a Sonia. Fjore gruñó, furiosa, y al verse en desventaja se dirigió corriendo a la salida del Santuario.

Todos los presentes tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar cuando la pelea terminó. Liliwen puso las manos en el suelo, y derritió el hielo que lo cubría, permitiéndoles a todos ponerse en pie sin resbalar. Camus la ayudó a levantarse, mientras que Touma se encargaba de ayudar a Artemisa. La chica pelirroja descongeló a los dos ángeles y a Sonia, esta última se abrazó a sí misma y se ovilló en el suelo, temblando de frío.

-¿Qué fffffue eso?- dijo Sonia, intentando en vano no temblar.

-¿Porqué hiciste eso, Sonia?- dijo Aldebaran en un tono amable, quitándose su capa y cubriéndola con ella- es muy peligroso pelear con alguien con cosmo. Tuviste suerte de que no fuera peor-

Sonia bajó la mirada, apenada. Recordaba que había soñado con un hombre con poderes sobrenaturales cuando su hermana estaba en peligro, y que lo había logrado golpear. Quizá había pensado en ello.

-Tranquila- dijo Aldebarán- todo está bien. Lo importante es que no te lastimaste-

Sonia sonrió levemente, mientras que Camus dirigía una mirada que parecía ser furiosa a Liliwen, y le ofrecía el brazo para regresar a Acuario.

Touma suspiró, y se volvió a Artemisa, quien lo miraba con enormes ojos, las mejillas enrojecidas y con lo que parecía ser un puchero en su expresión.

-Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?- dijo Touma.

-¡No!- dijo Artemisa, reprimiendo un sollozo- siento… algo feo aquí- añadió, señalando su corazón.

-¿Se asustó por lo que pasó, señorita?- preguntó Touma, un poco preocupado por ella.

-Se sintió… feo- dijo ella- mi corazón empezó a sentirse vacío, y además… tenía ganas de vomitar, y además…- se interrumpió, y abrazó al pelirrojo.

Touma se mordió el labio. No era bueno en esto, quizá sería mejor que Liliwen le ayudara a consolarla. O Athena. Tragó saliva, y esperó pacientemente a que Artemisa se tranquilizara, para explicarle que lo que había sentido era miedo. Suspiró largamente. Realmente esperaba que Apolo se diera prisa en encontrar el antídoto para arreglar lo que sucedió. Primeramente, porque su diosa estaba en peligro constantemente. Y segundo, porque no le gustaba verla así de asustada.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡HOLA A TODOS! He tenido un inicio de semana un poco ajetreado, así que trataré de responder sus reviews a tiempo. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo mis locuras. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	6. 6: Preguntas

**DEL OLIMPO A LA TIERRA**

VI: PREGUNTAS

 _Templo de Acuario, Santuario de Athena_

 _Horas más tarde_

Después de haber subido al templo del Patriarca para reportar lo que había sucedido en los terrenos del Santuario, Camus regresó a su propio templo, donde Liliwen lo esperaba mientras que jugaba nerviosamente con sus dedos. Eran pocas las ocasiones en las que Camus se enojaba con ella, y sabía que en esta ocasión él no estaba nada contento con ella. La pelirroja cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, esperando el regaño.

-Liliwen, te dije que tenías que tener cuidado- dijo Camus con su expresión seria- no puedes seguir arriesgándote así…-

-Lo sé, Camus, pero tampoco podía dejar que Fjore lastimara a mi tía- dijo Liliwen, y bajó la mirada al ver la expresión ceñuda del santo de Acuario- perdón…-

-Por poco te lastimas cuando te resbalaste con el hielo, _ma chérie_ \- dijo el santo dorado.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo apenada la chica.

-Y ella sabe- continuó Camus, aún mirándola con el ceño fruncido, pero Liliwen entendió que era su preocupación por ella, no porque estuviera realmente enojado- de alguna manera Fjore sabe al respecto… y tengo miedo de que quiera usarlo para lastimarte-

Camus suavizó un poco su mirada. Sí, se había asustado horrores cuando vio a Fjore atacar a Liliwen, y cuando la vio casi resbalar con el hielo. La chica se puso las manos sobre el abdomen y volvió a bajar la mirada, un poco entristecida.

-Lo siento, Camus, tendré más cuidado-

Camus borró su expresión molesta por completo y la abrazó. Liliwen se sobresaltó levemente, pero sonrió y lo abrazó también.

-No quiero que nada malo les pase, a ninguno de los dos, _mon amour_ \- dijo Camus en voz baja.

-Tendré cuidado, lo prometo- dijo Liliwen.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

No solo Liliwen fue regañada esa tarde, también Sonia se llevó su parte. Aldebarán fue por su cocodrilo y la acompañó al templo del Patriarca, donde Agnes le ofreció un poco de café caliente y una manta un poco más gruesa para ayudarla a entrar en calor, pero Sara y Shion no estaban nada contentos por lo que la chica había hecho.

-¿En qué estabas pensando, Sonia?- dijo Sara, cruzando los brazos- ¡es peligroso!-

-Ssssí, sí, ya sé, cometí un error, no pppppasa nada, _sardina_ \- dijo Sonia, aún temblando y sus dientes castañeando de frío, aunque no tanto como cuando llegó. Le dio un sorbo a su taza de café.

-¡Esto es serio!- dijo Sara, perdiendo la paciencia y volviéndose a Shion para que la apoyara, aunque el Patriarca prefirió quedarse fuera de la discusión, por más de acuerdo que estuviera con su chica- estas personas son muy peligrosas. ¡Pudiste morir!- levantó su mano, y le mostró la férula/prótesis que Mac le había regalado, la cual llevaba en su mano izquierda desde hacía casi un año- ¿recuerdas esto?-

Sona hizo una mueca. Sí, recordaba cuando su hermana casi perdía su mano por culpa de esas mismas personas, pero… ella había creído que podía pelear con ellas con sus propias manos. Se había equivocado, pero eso no significaba que su gemela pudiera regañarla.

-Ttttte dije que cometí un error- dijo Sonia- ttttodo salió bien al fffffinal-

Sara se frotó la frente, y se volvió de nuevo a Shion, quien sonrió apenado.

-Sara tiene razón- dijo Shion- no te preocupes, solo… ten cuidado la próxima vez-

Sara y Sonia se miraron mutuamente con idénticas expresiones molestas, pero finalmente sonrieron. La primera había tenido miedo de que su gemela estuviera seriamente herida, y Sonia la comprendía bien.

-Gracias por todo, Aldebarán- dijo Shion- ¿puedo pedirte que la acompañes para que los enemigos no la molesten?-

-Por supuesto, maestro Shion- dijo el santo de Tauro.

Sonia gruñó, y estuvo a punto de decir que no necesitaba una niñera, pero el santo de Tauro le había caído bien, así que no dijo nada. Tomó a su cocodrilo y siguió a Aldebarán fuera del templo del Patriarca. Una vez que se quedaron solos, Sara gruñó, frustrada, pero Shion le puso las manos en los hombros, y la besó en la mejilla, intentando tranquilizarla.

x-x-x

 _Estudio Sakura_

 _Esa noche_

Pasado el pánico del ataque de Fjore contra Artemisa, y tras asegurarse de que ella estuviera a salvo, protegida por los otros dos ángeles, Touma volvió a salir del Santuario, dirigiéndose al estudio de Ren Sawamura para ver si podía averiguar algo sobre el escape de Fjore o sobre la poción que habían usado en Artemisa.

Mientras que recorría las calles de Atenas para llegar al local, el chico no pudo evitar pensar en Artemisa y como se había puesto, abrazándolo y encontrando consuelo con él. ¿Eso significaba que estaba enamorada de él? No, no podía ser. ¡Artemisa era una diosa! Eran solo los sentimientos humanos haciéndole una mala jugada.

Pero, ¿qué pasaría si sí estuviera enamorada de él de verdad?

Touma tragó saliva. Sí, él la quería, pero no de una manera romántica. Él la quería como la diosa que era, a la distancia, como la persona a la que tenía que servir y proteger. No se la imaginaba de ninguna otra manera. Después de todo, él era solo un humano y ella era una diosa.

El pelirrojo sacudió la cabeza. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? Esos sentimientos de Artemisa eran algo pasajero seguramente. Pronto volvería a ser una diosa, y todo eso se olvidaría. Se frotó levemente la frente.

No tardó mucho tiempo en llegar al local. Volvió a ver las flores _Tsubaki_ en la entrada, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se asomó por la pequeña ventana de la puerta. Vio que Ren estaba sola, sentada sobre el escritorio y concentrada dibujando en su libreta sin parar, y sin percatarse de que él estaba en la ventana.

Touma golpeó suavemente la puerta, y sonrió levemente al ver que la chica se levantaba de su sitio para ir a abrir la puerta.

-Buenas noches- dijo Ren, abriendo la puerta a medias, sorprendida de ver al pelirrojo que había visto con Saori y las otras chicas, pero sonrió amablemente- eh… lo lamento mucho, aún no he terminado el encargo, le dije a Saori que en dos días…-

-No, no, no vengo a eso- la interrumpió Touma, levantando una mano- yo… eh… necesito hablar contigo-

Ren parpadeó, sorprendida, y abrió la puerta por completo. Touma no se había fijado cuando la había más temprano, pero la chica estaba usando una vestimenta muy original. No era como tal una yukata, pero un vestido que parecía una. Se veía linda con esa ropa. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento.

-Por supuesto. Pasa, por favor- dijo Ren, cerrando la puerta detrás del chico- vamos a la cocina, tengo algo de té preparado-

Touma le agradeció, y la siguió detrás del mostrador, donde estaba la cocina. Sonrió ampliamente al ver un kotatsu a la mitad de la habitación, del lado contrario de la estufa. La chica lo hizo sentarse frente al kotatsu, y tomó la tetera y dos tazas.

-Gracias, eres muy amable- dijo Touma, inclinando levemente la cabeza mientras ella se sentaba frente a él y servía su taza de té- supongo… que no me reconociste, ¿verdad?-

-Claro que sí, viniste antes con Saori Kido- dijo Ren, encogiéndose de hombros, poniendo una segunda taza, dispuesta a servirse ella misma- si vienes con ella, sé que puedo confiar en ti. Y veo que Chanel también confía en ti-

-¿Uh?- dijo Touma, alzando las cejas- ¿quién es Chanel?-

Ren señaló al suelo y señaló a la gatita negra que estaba sentada a los pies de Touma, apoyando su cabeza sobre la pierna del chico.

-Creo que le caes bien- dijo Ren, sonriendo.

- _Miau_ \- dijo Chanel, como para poner énfasis en el punto.

-Oh… - sonrió el chico, mientras veía que la gatita movía la cola sin dejar de mirarlo con la cabeza ladeada- no, no me refería a eso. Yo… ya te conocía de antes-

Ren parpadeó sin soltar la taza vacía. Sí, el chico le parecía conocido cuando lo vio esa mañana, pero no podía identificar quien era.

-Yo soy uno de los ángeles de Artemisa- dijo Touma- yo… te traje de regreso a Atenas hace dos días, ¿recuerdas?-

Ren palideció al escuchar aquello, y tumbo su taza de té de la impresión sobre el kotatsu. No se quebró, pero a Touma no le quedó ninguna duda de que la chica sabía bien de qué hablaba. Un torbellino de pensamientos y remordimientos azotaron la mente de la chica, haciéndola palidecer horriblemente, pero Touma lo interpretó como miedo a lo que le había hecho Ares, así que sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Lo lamento, no quise alarmarte- dio Touma, dejando su taza de té a un lado, e intentando calmarla- no quise hacer que recuerdes cosas malas. Créeme, solo quería preguntarte algo…-

Ren no se podía calmar. Sentía la adrenalina fluir por todo su cuerpo, y su corazón latía desbocado, tan asustada que estaba. ¿El chico sabría algo de lo que había sucedido? ¿Sospecharía que ella tuvo algo que ver con el escape de la mujer que estaba en la prisión, o que ella había puesto el líquido que le dieron en el té de la diosa? Si así era, quizá estaría en un enorme problema.

-En serio, Ren- dijo Touma, tomándola de las manos con un gesto suave, con toda la intención de hacerla sentirse protegida, no amenazada- estás a salvo. No dejaremos que Ares vuelva a molestar. Solo quiero preguntarte si recuerdas algo de esa noche-

La chica tragó saliva.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Ren, pasándose un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja con la mano temblorosa.

-A que si recuerdas algo que nos dé una pista- dijo Touma en voz baja, intentando no asustarla más- quizá no lo sepas, pero la noche que Ares te llevó al Olimpo, alguien puso una poción en el té de la señora Artemisa. Esa poción la convirtió en humana. Y además, una mujer muy peligrosa fue liberada de la prisión-

Ren tembló, y se mordió el labio. Ella había sido la responsable de todo eso. No sabía que era lo que hacía la poción que había sido obligada a poner en el té, pero estaba un poco aliviada de que la sustancia no hubiera hecho algo peor que eso.

-Solo quería saber si… si tu sabías algo al respecto- dijo Touma- alguna pista que nos pueda decir si Ares tuvo algo que ver o no con lo que sucedió. O si alguien más tuvo la culpa de esto-

La chica lo miró a los ojos. Claro, esos eran los mismos ojos azules que la habían calmado después de su horrible experiencia. Le daba un poco de pena y tristeza tener que mentirle. Se notaba que Touma era una buena persona, y realmente quería ayudarlo, pero no podía decir nada. Si lo hacía, se arriesgaba a que los ángeles de Artemisa la masacraran por lo que había hecho. O peor, que Ares se enfureciera y se vengara de ella.

-Lo lamento mucho, Touma- dijo la chica finalmente, repitiendo de memoria lo que había planeado decir en caso de que le llegaran a hacer esa pregunta- solo recuerdo que estaba a las afueras de Atenas cuando Ares me tomó y me llevó al Olimpo. Tan pronto como tuve una oportunidad, salí de sus habitaciones y corrí tan rápido como pude. Y fue entonces cuando…-

-Cuando llegaste a nosotros- completó Touma, pensativo- y Ares… lo siento, sé que es un tema que te causa mucha angustia, pero… ¿recuerdas si Ares dijo algo sobre la señora Artemisa?¿O sobre liberar a Fjore?-

Ren lo pensó. Quizá no haría daño darle un poco de información, sobre todo algo tan inofensivo como lo que iba a decir.

-Él… no ocultó su desdén contra Artemisa y Athena… sobre todo Athena- dijo Ren- pero solamente eso, no recuerdo nada más. Lo siento mucho- añadió al ver la expresión decepcionada de Touma- realmente quisiera poder ayudarte-

El pelirrojo le sonrió levemente.

-No te preocupes- dijo Touma, dando otro sorbo a su taza de té- no tenía muchas esperanzas de que recordaras algo, sobre todo porque fue un episodio muy angustiante para ti-

Ren asintió. Claro que había sido muy angustiante, pero no exactamente en la manera que Touma se lo imaginaba. Haber sido obligada a hacer algo horrible y lastimar a otras personas que, ahora se daba cuenta, tenían buen corazón, a diferencia de Ares y sus aliados. Bajó la mirada.

-No te preocupes, todo está bien- dijo Touma, poniendo su mano en la barbilla de la chica para hacerla levantar la mirada- te agradezco por haberme ayudado-

-Yo… lo siento- dijo Ren- realmente no te ayudé en nada-

-No digas eso, me ayudaste bastante- dijo Touma, sonriendo amablemente- me ayudaste a quitarme esa idea de la mente-

Ren sonrió levemente. Sus tripas se retorcían, con ganas de decirle la verdad a Touma, pero sabía que no podía. Incluso Chanel la miraba fijamente, haciendo que la chica se sintiera aún más culpable.

Touma, por su parte, estaba un poco decepcionado de no haber conseguido ninguna respuesta al respecto. Ren se levantó a tomar unas galletas para ofrecer al chico cuando Chanel se puso sobre su regazo y ronroneó tranquilamente. El chico miró a su alrededor.

-Eres japonés, ¿verdad?- dijo Ren.

-¿Cómo sabes?- dijo Touma.

-Para empezar, eres la primera persona que no parece sorprenderse con el kotatsu, y sabe como usarlo- dijo la chica.

Touma rió en voz baja.

-Quien sabe, quizá miré muchos animes- dijo Touma, sonriendo, pero Ren sacudió la cabeza. El chico tomó una de las galletas y la mordió. Vaya, esto era agradable. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se sentaba a tomar té con alguien que no fueran los ángeles o Artemisa, o su hermana. No podía recordar la última vez que lo había hecho.

-Tú también eres japonesa entonces- dijo Touma, mirando a su alrededor y sonriendo- esto es agradable. Se siente como… como si fuera un trozo de casa-

-Sí, así lo veo yo también- dijo Ren, algo apenada- mi mamá es griega, pero siempre ha vivido en Japón. Los griegos… tienen costumbres extrañas-

Touma se echó a reír. Esa conversación la había tenido con Marin. ¡Y su hermana estaba enamorada de un griego! Esa situación le daba mucha risa al pelirrojo. Mientras pensaba en ello, vio a Ren tomar discretamente su libreta de dibujo y su lápiz. Ahora que lo pensaba, casi desde que se habían sentado, la chica había bajado la mirada a su libreta y parecía escribir algo.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo el chico.

-Lo siento- dijo Ren, bajando su lápiz y poniéndolo sobre la mesa- normalmente puedo conversar más fácilmente cuando dibujo-

Touma sonrió y miró lo que Ren había dibujado.

-Oh, soy yo- dijo el pelirrojo.

Ren lo había dibujado usando un traje, con camisa y corbata, con sus cabellos impecablemente aliñados.

-Lo siento- dijo la chica- sé que es raro que alguien te dibuje-

-No, no, está bien- dijo Touma- dibujas muy bien-

-No lo suficiente, al parecer- dijo Ren, pasando la página y volviendo a dibujarlo, esta vez con una máscara, como ella la recordaba. Parpadeó al ver su propio dibujo- sí eres tú…-

-Sí, ¿lo dudabas?- dijo el pelirrojo.

-No, para nada- dijo la chica, ladeando su cabeza. Ren arrancó la hoja de su libreta, y la extendió a Touma.

-Va…vaya, gracias- sonrió el chico, doblando la hoja de papel y guardándosela.

Ren le sonrió. Touma volvió a sonreír también, y ambos se miraron por unos minutos, hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y parpadearon.

-Bueno, eh… me tengo que ir- dijo Touma, levantándose de su asiento y poniendo una mano en su nuca- cosas que hacer…-

-Sí, sí, entiendo- dijo ella, apenada y poniéndose de pie también.

-Muchas gracias por responder mis preguntas… Ren- dijo el pelirrojo, sonriendo.

-No me agradezcas- dijo Ren, de nuevo el monstruo del remordimiento acechando en su corazón- lo lamento, estoy consciente de que… realmente no fui mucha ayuda-

-No, por favor, no digas eso- dijo Touma con una expresión amable- seguramente algo bueno saldrá de esta conversación-

Ren lo dudaba seriamente, pero asintió por cortesía e inclinó su cabeza suavemente para despedirse. Como era su costumbre, Touma la tomó de la mano y la besó.

-Hasta pronto, Ren- dijo el chico tras separar sus labios de los nudillos de ella- supongo que te veré en dos días para recoger los vestidos de la señorita Artemisa-

-Por supuesto- dijo ella, parpadeando mientras sentía el calor en sus mejillas- buenas noches-

Touma se despidió, inclinando su cabeza, y salió del local para dirigirse a toda prisa hacia el Santuario de Athena. Ren lo miró alejarse, y apoyó tristemente la espalda sobre la puerta tras cerrarla con llave.

-Oh, dioses- dijo Ren- ¿qué debo hacer?-

- _¿Miau?_ -

-No me mires así, Chanel- dijo la chica, entrecerrando los ojos al sentir la mirada juzgadora de su gatita negra- ¿qué opción tengo? Si les digo la verdad, él y los otros ángeles van a querer vengase por lo que hice-

Chanel no parecía estar impresionada por su explicación, y frotó su cabeza contra la pierna de su dueña. Ren suspiró en voz alta y la levantó del suelo.

-Vamos a descansar, ya es tarde-

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Athena se frotó la frente repetidamente. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella esperaba. Primero, no podía creer que la tarde anterior Fjore hubiera entrado tan fácilmente al Santuario, y que pudiera atacar a los santos y a Artemisa. Cuando había bajado a visitar a su hermana la noche anterior, encontró a Artemisa hecha una maraña de nervios, y tomó toda su paciencia tranquilizarla.

Y sobre todo, a Athena no le había hecho ninguna gracia que Fjore hubiera descubierto el secreto de Camus y Liliwen.

Oh, sí, ella ya lo sabía, aunque ninguno de los dos hubiera dicho nada.

Además de los problemas locales que tenía en el Santuario, Athena no había recibido noticias del Olimpo, aunque ella estaba segura que Ares y Phobos eran los culpables tanto del escape de Fjore como de la transformación de Artemisa.

-¿Se siente bien, señorita?- preguntó Shion, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Athena. Ésta levantó la mirada y sonrió amablemente. Le sorprendió ver a Shion solo, pero supuso que Sara se había ido a trabajar esa mañana.

-Estaría mejor si hubiera escuchado alguna notica del Olimpo- dijo la diosa- mi hermana me preocupa-

De pronto, ambos sintieron un cosmo, y se dieron cuenta de que Apolo se dispuso a visitarlos. El dios sol estaba mucho menos alegre de lo usual. Cuando Apolo visitaba, siempre llegaba riendo y pidiendo ver a Liliwen. Esta vez estaba serio y solemne.

-Athena, no he logrado encontrar un antídoto para la poción que le dieron a Artemisa- dijo Apolo tras un sobrio saludo que no era para nada habitual en él- pero la buena noticia es que logré averiguar algo importante-

Athena alzó las cejas, y ella y Shion escucharon atentamente lo que el dios había escuchado decir a Afrodita sobre la poción robada por Phobos y Deimos, la lista de ingredientes y la duración de sus efectos.

-En el peor de los casos, que no logre encontrar el antídoto a tiempo- concluyó Apolo tras contarles todo lo que sabía- Artemisa solo durará como humana un mes-

-Estoy segura de que escuchar eso la animará mucho, Apolo- dijo Athena, sonriéndole amablemente, pero su sonrisa no duró mucho al ver que el dios no sonreía- pero no te escuchas muy animado-

Apolo no lo estaba. En esos momentos sus pensamientos no estaban solo con su melliza.

-No, estoy preocupado. ¿Cómo está Liliwen?- dijo Apolo.

-Ella está bien, no te preocupes- dijo Athena volviendo a sonreír- ayer Fjore la atacó, pero no le hizo daño. Se defendió bien durante el ataque, y defendió a Artemisa al mismo tiempo. Es muy poderosa-

El dios entrecerró los ojos.

-Por favor, díganle a Camus que tiene que tener especial cuidado con ella- dijo Apolo- Fjore la odia muchísimo, más que a Artemisa, y no descansará hasta lastimarlas a las dos-

-No te preocupes, Apolo- intervino Shion- estoy seguro de que ambas estarán a salvo. Y estoy seguro de que, después de lo que pasó hoy, Camus no se va a separar de ella-

Apolo pareció satisfecho con lo que dijo el Patriarca. Sabía que los ángeles protegerían a su melliza, y también que Camus no dejaría que nada le pasara a Liliwen. Tras sonreír levemente, a pesar de que su sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos, y prometiendo que seguiría buscando el antídoto, el dios del sol se despidió de Athena y desapareció.

X-x-x

 _Templo Norte, Santuario de Athena_

La noche anterior, Touma había regresado más o menos tarde de la ciudad, y les había dicho que no había averiguado nada extraordinario al respecto. Los dos ángeles lo habían mirado sospechosamente, sin entender muy bien porqué el chico había tardado tanto en hacer un par de preguntas.

Artemisa no estaba mucho mejor. Esa mañana, cuando había desayunado junto con ellos, había notado a Touma muy distraído y pensativo, mirando una hoja de papel que tenía con él. Sí, normalmente el pelirrojo parecía serio y meditativo, pero esta vez parecía tener la mente perdida en algún sitio.

-¿Qué sucede, Touma?- dijo Artemisa, mirando al pelirrojo con curiosidad.

-Nada malo, señorita- dijo Touma, regresando a la realidad y doblando el folio que tenía en su mano- es solo que… estoy un poco decepcionado, pensé que para ahora podría haber averiguado algo-

Artemisa sonrió y le puso una mano sobre el hombro. El pelirrojo se volvió hacia ella y le sonrió como solía hacer, pero las mejillas de la chica se enrojecieron terriblemente. Touma no lo notó, y siguió sonriendo.

-Lo único que me dijo Ren es que Ares habló largamente de lo mucho que las odia, señorita, a usted y a la señorita Athena- dijo Touma- ¡pobre chica! Fue muy afortunada de haberse escapado de Ares…-

-No es la clase de chica que normalmente busca Ares, ahora que lo pienso- intervino Odiseo, pensativo.

-Odiseo tiene razón- dijo Teseo- no parece su habitual _modus operandi_ -

-Estás equivocado, sí lo es- dijo Touma, sacudiendo la cabeza- Ren es una chica muy bonita, y eso es lo que Ares busca-

Artemisa lo miró sonreír sutilmente, seguramente pensando aún en Ren, y sus mejillas se volvieron aún más rojas, pero esta vez de enojo. ¿Porqué decía que era bonita?¿Era que le gustaba a Touma?¿Porqué le interesaba? ¿Qué le veía Touma a esa mortal, si ella era una diosa? Tenía una sensación desagradable en el estómago, muy diferente a lo que había sentido antes.

-Señorita, ¿se siente bien?- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Yo? Sí, ve siento bien, solo mi estómago…- dijo Artemisa, y sacudió la cabeza. Tenía una sensación abrumadora de enojo y de desesperación, que no sabía que eran celos. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. ¡Quería que Touma se olvidara de esa chica y nunca la volviera a ver, ni siquiera que pesara en ella! ¡Quería que esa chica ya no existiera! Sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, y antes de que los ángeles supieran que hacer, la chica se había echado a llorar.

-Pero, ¿qué es lo que pasa, señorita?- dijo Teseo, abriendo los ojos sorprendido. Los otros dos ángeles no estaban mejor.

-Yo… no quiero… buaaaaa…- siguió llorando Artemisa.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre sí sin saber que hacer o decir mientras que la diosa seguía llorando a moco tendido. Para buena suerte de ellos, Marin y Aioria habían pasado a ver cómo estaban, y se sorprendieron al ver el mar de lágrimas que estaba hecha Artemisa.

-Por todos los…- comenzó a decir Aioria.

-Pero, ¿qué fue lo que pasó aquí?- dijo Marin con un gesto sorprendido.

-No lo sé- dijo Touma, encogiéndose de hombros- yo solo le estaba contando lo que averigüé en la ciudad sobre Ares, y se puso así de pronto-

Marin se quedó pensativa, y se sentó junto a la chica, mientras que Aioria se volvió a los ángeles para pedirles más detalles de lo sucedido. La amazona le puso las manos sobre los hombros y le sonrió, a lo que Artemisa respondió abrazándola, aunque no dejó de llorar ni un momento.

-Ya, ya, no puede ser tan malo, Artemisa- dijo Marin, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda, intentando tranquilizarla- cuéntame que pasó-

-Yo… yo no… él…- dijo ella, señalando a Touma.

-¿Yo qué hice?- dijo el pelirrojo, sorprendido, mientras los otros dos ángeles lo miraban con una expresión enojada- solo les expliqué lo que averigüé con esa chica. Ustedes dos estaban aquí, escucharon que no dije nada malo-

Artemisa siguió llorando, y tanto Marin como Aioria pusieron los ojos en blanco. Ya se imaginaban que era lo que le había pasado. Suspiraron largamente. Esto iba a ser difícil de arreglar.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	7. 7: Reflexiones

**DEL OLIMPO A LA TIERRA**

VII: REFLEXIONES

 _Templo Norte, Santuario de Athena_

 _Al día siguiente_

Artemisa se encontraba ovillada sobre su cama, abrazando sus piernas y apoyando su espalda contra la pared. El día anterior, Marin la había consolado y le había explicado que lo que había sentido eran celos, y que no tenía porqué ponerse celosa de nada, mucho menos de uno de sus ángeles.

La chica se encogió sobre sí misma. Sí, sabía que Touma era un buen chico, y sabía que su lealtad estaba con ella y con nadie más. Ya lo había demostrado en más de una ocasión, pero… ¿acaso no podía evitar que viera a esa otra chica? No sabía porqué, pero sentía que sele retorcían las tripas cada vez que pensaba en ello.

Y Marin le había dicho que no se preocupara por ello, que Touma siempre estaría con ella.

Artemisa sacudió la cabeza. Odiaba esa situación, las sensaciones humanas. Sí, antes había sentido enojo, celos, tristeza, pero nunca con esa intensidad, que hasta sentía que su propio cuerpo reaccionar a sus emociones. ¿Así era como se sentían los humanos todo el tiempo?

¡Ya no quería ser humana!

Los dioses no tenían esos sentimientos así de intensos. Suspiró, y pensó en lo mucho que le gustaría destruir a esa chica que Touma había dicho que era bonita.

-Arggg…-

Eso la puso a pensar, sorprendentemente, en Arienwen. ¿Acaso así de intenso había sido su sentimiento de amor hacia Apolo? Si así fue, no se sorprendía de que hubiera caído enamorada de él. La comprendía perfectamente. ¡Esos sentimientos eran demasiado fuertes! ¡Los odiaba!

No solo eso, sino que Apolo la había visitado el día anterior, y le había dicho que aún no lograba encontrar una cura para su condición. Aunque eso había hecho que se sintiera, si eso era posible, mucho peor, pero pronto se consoló al escuchar de que la condición solo duraba un mes. Suspiró fastidiada. Lo más probable es que necesitaría pasar otros veintisiete días convertida en humana.

Sacudió la cabeza y se volvió a Odiseo, quien estaba cuidando de ella.

-Odiseo, ¿dónde está Touma?- dijo Artemisa.

-Vuelve enseguida- dijo Odiseo- fue a la ciudad a recoger sus vestidos-

Artemisa gruñó levemente, y asintió. Ahí iba de nuevo, buscando a la chica humana. Sacudió la cabeza. No, no tenía porqué sentirse celosa de Touma. Él la quería, como cualquier guerrero le tiene afecto al dios que defiende.

x-x-x

 _Estudio Sakura_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Ren estaba concentrada en su cuaderno de trabajo, como siempre, mientras que Olivia terminaba de guardar los vestidos que recogerían ese día en los porta-trajes. Usualmente la chica dejaba trabajar a Ren en silencio, sabía que cuando su amiga diseñaba se iba a otro mundo, y que no tenía caso interrumpirla. Pero en esta ocasión valía la pena. Estaba preocupada por ella.

Olivia había notado que, desde hacía tres o cuatro días, el día que Ren había cerrado el local, su amiga y empleadora no era la misma que antes. Si bien su temperamento amable y creativo seguía intacto, sabía que había algo que la estaba molestando. Hacía unos días ella le había comenzado a contar de qué se trataba, pero no pudo terminar. Tenía la impresión de que era algo grave, o no estaría sufriendo tanto.

-¿Ren?- dijo Olivia, intentando llamar la atención de su amiga.

-¿Mmm?-

-Ren, ¿puedes dejar eso un momento?- dijo Olivia- quiero hablar contigo-

-¿Sobre qué?- dijo Ren, aún sin levantar la vista, moviendo rápidamente su lápiz sobre la hoja de papel.

-Sobre ti- dijo Olivia- no sé que te pasa, pero ¿no quieres hablar de ello? Has estado muy triste en estos últimos días-

Ren levantó la mirada, y vio a Olivia. Sí, el remordimiento había disminuido conforme pasaban los días, pero no había dejado de molestarla. Su amiga pasaba todo el día con ella, era normal que se diera cuenta de que algo la preocupaba.

-No es nada, en serio- dijo Ren, encogiéndose de hombros, intentando restarle importancia a la situación- ya me siento mejor-

-Sí, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra- dijo Olivia, cruzándose de brazos con una expresión de incredulidad- vamos, escúpelo-

Ren la miró. No le podía decir nada de lo que había hecho. Primero que nada, los enemigos podrían intentar lastimarla también. O ella les diría la verdad a Touma o a los santos, y las consecuencias serían terribles.

-No es nada- repitió Ren.

Olivia la miró sospechosamente y, para completa desesperación de Ren, también Chanel la miraba como si le estuviera recriminando el hecho de no decir la verdad a su amiga.

-Es algo que está comenzando a afectar tu trabajo, amiga- dijo Olivia, recordando lo distraída que había estado últimamente- y además, estás lastimando tu salud. No creas que no me he dado cuenta, no has dormido bien en estos días, y además…-

Se interrumpió al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta. Touma había vuelto al estudio para recoger los vestidos de Artemisa.

El pelirrojo entró al establecimiento y miró a Ren con una sonrisa. Esta vez, la chica usaba una blusa blanca y una falda negra que llegaba hasta las rodillas, y un grueso cinturón negro también. Tenía el cabello recogido en una coleta atada con un listón de color blanco.

Touma amplió su sonrisa, y sintió las mejillas calientes. No podía evitar pensar que esa chica era muy guapa.

-Buenas tardes- dijo Touma, bajando un poco la mirada para que no viera sus mejillas- vengo a… eh… recoger los vestidos de la señorita Artemisa-

-Hola, Touma, bienvenido- sonrió Ren, y esta vez su sonrisa llegó a sus ojos. Incluso Olivia notó que la tristeza de su amiga había desaparecido por completo tan pronto como había visto llegar al pelirrojo- ya casi están listos. Olivia los está envolviendo para que no se arruguen…-

-Va a tomar unos minutos- dijo Olivia, sonriendo levemente, mientras veía que Chanel se había levantado de donde estaba echado y caminaba con actitud hacia el pelirrojo- ¿porqué no van a la cocina por un poco de té mientras termino? Creo que pusiste agua a hervir, ¿no?-

Ren asintió, algo apenada, y Touma la siguió hacia la cocina, donde en efecto estaba una tetera aún humeante en la estufa.

-Gracias-

-No es nada- dijo la chica mientras servía un poco de agua y algunas hojas secas en la taza- supongo que tú también extrañas este té tanto como yo-

Touma sonrió y asintió.

-¿Hace mucho que vives aquí?- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Hace un año más o menos- dijo ella- antes de eso, estudié tres años en París-

-Estuve viendo tus diseños- dijo Touma- no sé mucho de moda y eso, pero se le ven lindos a la señorita Athena y a la señorita Artemisa, y ellas parecen muy emocionadas al respecto. Debes ser un genio para ponerlas tan felices-

Ren rió en voz baja, y el chico amplió su sonrisa, con una sensación de calidez en su estómago. Esa risa nerviosa que tenía ella le encantaba.

-Puedo… digo, si quieres, puedo hacer algo para ti también- dijo Ren, bajando la mirada, y Touma se sintió un poco satisfecho al ver que la chica se ruborizaba.

-Gracias, eres muy amable, pero no es necesario- dijo el ángel, y Ren asintió, aunque estaba un poco decepcionada. Realmente quería seguir viéndolo, y hacer un traje para él sería la perfecta excusa para hacerlo ir al estudio al menos un par de veces más.

-Oh, está bien- dijo ella intentando ocultar su decepción.

-Pero si quieres, puedo venir a acompañarte a tomar el té- dijo Touma, dando un sorbo a su taza de té- está muy bueno, y su sabor me trae lindos recuerdos-

-Sí, a mí también- dijo Ren, sonriendo y ladeando la cabeza- es un trocito de casa. Eres bienvenido cuando quieras tomar el té conmigo-

Touma iba a decir algo más, pero se interrumpió al ver que Olivia se asomaba a la cocina y les avisaba que ya había terminado de guardar los vestidos. Los dos se levantaron del kotatsu, y Touma tomó los porta trajes en sus brazos con cuidado.

-Muchas gracias, Ren- dijo Touma, inclinando levemente la cabeza, y levantó la vista, mirándola a los ojos- estoy segura de que le gustarán mucho a a la señorita Artemisa-

Ren no respondió, sino solo volvió a sonreír. Olivia rió en voz baja al ver que ambos se quedaron mirándose mutuamente y sonriendo levemente. Pronto la risa de la chica los devolvió a la realidad.

-Eh… gracias- dijo Touma- hasta pronto-

-Hasta pronto- dijo Ren a su vez mientras que el pelirrojo salía de su local.

Una vez que se quedaron solas, Ren se quedó mirando la puerta con una leve sonrisa por unos minutos, haciendo reír a Olivia.

-Ah… el amor- comentó Olivia como si nada.

-No, para nada- dijo Ren, sacudiendo la cabeza, pasándose nerviosamente un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, pero borrando su sonrisa- eso solo que… su presencia me recuerda a mi hogar en Japón. Además, creo que él está enamorado de su diosa, y ella de él-

Olivia alzó las cejas. No sabía si era así, pero había visto una conexión entre esos dos. Quizá por eso su amiga estaban tan triste últimamente: quizá estaba enamorada del pelirrojo y éste no la correspondía. Esa sería una buena explicación.

Se encogió de hombros.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Tauro, Santuario de Athena_

 _Días más tarde_

Los últimos días habían sido muy interesantes tanto para Aldebaran como para Sonia. Los dos se estaban llevando muy bien, y se divertían bastante hablando de animales. La chica le había contado de sus aventuras en Sudáfrica, y le había contado la historia de todas las cicatrices que tenía.

-Vaya que has vivido una vida muy interesante, _menina_ \- dijo Aldebaran.

-Para nada- dijo Sonia- en mi familia, esto es normal, ya que mis papás también son biólogos. Sara es la que realmente está haciendo algo diferente y extraordinario. ¡Trabajar para la NASA! Siempre fue su sueño-

-Tu hermana es una _menina_ muy amable- observó Aldebaran- y el maestro Shion la adora-

-Eso veo- dijo Sonia, sonriendo- estoy muy feliz por ella-

Mu y Lydia, a quienes el santo de Tauro había invitado a tomar café con ellos, se miraron entre sí y no pudieron evitar que se les escapara una risita. Sonia les caía bien a pesar de ser tan diferente a su gemela, y se notaba que se llevaba muy bien con Aldebaran.

-Podría traerte una mascota en mis próximas vacaciones- dijo Sonia- te traería otro cocodrilo, pero Junior no coopera nada como Molly. Y ademas, tengo la impresión de que Sara y Shion me regañarían si lo hago-

Molly parecía un perro a pesar de ser una cocodrilo. La chica le acarició la espalda y ésta movió la cola de contento, dejándose mimar. Lydia reprimió un escalofrío. Sí, no tenía nada en contra de los cocodrilos, pero la proximidad del animal la ponía nerviosa.

Sonia interpretó su gesto de acomodarse sobre la silla como ganas de tocar a Molly, y puso al cocodrilo sobre su regazo. Lydia palideció, y se quedó inmóvil hasta que Aldebaran le quitó el cocodrilo de encima.

-Lo lamento mucho, a Lydi no le gustan mucho los cocodrilos- dijo Mu, aguantando la risa.

-No entiendo porqué- dijo Sonia, acariciando la cabeza de Molly, que estaba sobre el regazo del santo de Tauro- son muy tiernos-

Lydia parpadeó e infló las mejillas, mirando a Mu con los ojos entrecerrados, haciendo que los tres se echaran a reír.

x-x-x

 _Templo Norte, Santuario de Athena_

 _Poco más tarde_

Esa tarde, Athena había bajado al templo norte a ver a Artemisa, y aprovechar la visita para ver cómo le habían quedado los vestidos que Ren le había arreglado. Por insistencia de la diosa, Artemisa se había probado uno por uno todos los vestidos que Touma le había llevado de regreso al Santuario hacía unos días.

-¡Wow, me gusta ése!- dijo Athena, señalando el vestido color fucsia que Artemisa se había puesto- Ren realmente tiene buen ojo para la moda, sobre todo con los colores. Siempre me ha dicho que ese color no me quedaba, pero a ti se te ve hermoso-

-Gracias, Athena- sonrió Artemisa.

La chica se miró en el espejo. Sentía que se veía muy linda, elegante, y al mismo tiempo se sentía cómoda. A diferencia de la ropa reveladora de Athena, la de ella era más discreta, la cubría mejor y al mismo tiempo era práctica para moverse.

No quería admitirlo, pero Ren era un genio en ese aspecto.

Ren. Artemisa aún no estaba nada contenta desde el día que Touma dijo que era bonita. Desde entonces puso mucha atención en el pelirrojo, sobre todo cuando regresaba de la ciudad, pensando que quizá estaba saliendo a ver a Ren y no necesariamente a lo que decía que salía.

Artemisa suspiró. Incluso en algún momento llegó a pensar que se había arrepentido de haberla salvado de Ares esa noche.

"No, no me arrepiento de haberla salvado", se corrigió la diosa casi de inmediato "nadie se merece lo que Ares tenía planeado para ella. Nadie"

Y luego estaba el día en que había traído los vestidos. Touma tardó mucho más de lo que había imaginado, y regresó con una extraña sonrisa y sus mejillas enrojecidas. Artemisa se había hecho miles de historias en su cabeza, aunque Teseo insistió en que Touma le dijo que solo había tomado un poco de té mientras esperaba a que le entregara su encargo.

Artemisa quería creerle porque, ¿qué razón tendría Touma para mentirle?

Todo esto estaba pensando la chica mientras se cambiaba el vestido por uno de color rojo con negro. Cuando por fin salió para mostrárselo a Athena, está aplaudió un par de veces.

-¡Ese también te queda precioso, Artemisa!- dijo Athena, emocionada, y se volvió a los otros ángeles- ¿verdad que se ve hermosa?-

-La señorita Athena tiene razón- dijo Touma, sonriendo amablemente- en serio se ve muy linda con ese vestido, señorita-

La chica sonrió y se miró en el espejo. Ya lo había dicho, odiaba admitirlo, pero Ren tenía buen gusto. Y además había sido muy amable con ella, incluso sin saber que era la diosa que la había salvado de Ares.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Kanon miraba a Elsa jugar con su muñeca, sonriendo levemente, mientras que Satu arrullaba a Altair. El bebé acababa de comer y se estaba quedando dormido. Esa tarde, la familia de Kanon había recibido la visita de Milo y de Camus, con sus respectivas chicas y con Mavri. El pequeño hijo de Milo tenía poco más de un año, y caminaba tambaleándose y mirando con enormes ojos y con curiosidad a todos los presentes. Su favorito hasta ese momento era Camus.

-Ah, mira, Camus- dijo Milo, viendo que Mavri caminaba hacia el santo de Acuario por enésima vez- eres su tío favorito al parecer-

Los labios de Camus formaron una leve sonrisa, y Liliwen lo miró sonriendo también.

-Será un poderoso santo de Piscis cuando sea más grande- dijo Liliwen, revolviendo los cabellos de Mavri.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo- dijo Kanon, desviando por primera vez su atención de su hija hacia la pareja de Camus- no nos dijiste si habían visto un futuro santo que fuera hijo de ustedes dos…-

Liliwen rió nerviosamente, y Camus inclinó la cabeza con lo que parecía ser los indicios de una inminente sonrisa que se negaba a salir. Satu entrecerró los ojos.

-Ustedes dos… saben algo que nosotros no, ¿verdad?- dijo Satu en voz baja para no despertar a Altair.

-Satu tiene razón- dijo Milo, y Cathy asintió- ustedes saben algo. ¿No nos van a decir?-

Camus se volvió a Liliwen, y ésta sonrió un poco sonrojada. Ambos habían acordado guardar el secreto por unos meses, pero se habían arrepentido de hacerlo: la verdad querían compartir la feliz noticia con sus amigos. Finalmente el santo de Acuario suspiró sonoramente.

-Está bien, les contaremos- dijo el santo de Acuario, volviéndose hacia la pelirroja, y sonriendo por fin cuando ella asintió- Liliwen y yo estamos esperando un bebé-

Liliwen se echó a reír cuando todos los miraron boquiabiertos.

-¿Qué?- dijo Milo finalmente, saliendo de su sorpresa- ¿desde cuando?¿Y acaso no planeaban decirnos a los demás?¡Estoy ofendido, Camus! Se supone que somos amigos-

Al escuchar la voz alzada de Milo, Altair se quejó en sus sueños, pero no se despertó. Satu lo volvió a arrullar, moviendo los brazos con suavidad.

-Shhh… ¡Milo!- se quejó Kanon, haciendo una mueca, no queriendo que su pequeño se despertara.

-Lo siento- dijo el santo de Escorpión, y se volvió a Camus, esta vez susurrando- ¿es cierto eso?¿Porqué no nos dijiste antes?¿Pensabas contarnos algún día?-

-Evidentemente- dijo Camus, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras Liliwen seguía riendo.

Tras recibir las felicitaciones de todos los presentes, ambos les contaron como el año pasado, cuando Liliwen tuvo esa visión de sus hijos como santos de Athena, habían visto a su futuro hijo como santo de Acuario, así que tenían una idea de cuando pasaría.

x-x-x

 _Templo Norte, Santuario de Athena_

 _Un día después_

Touma se cruzó de brazos para evitar hacer algún gesto de impaciencia mientras esperaba a que terminara su turno de vigilar el templo. Tenía ganas de aprovechar la oferta de Ren, e ir a tomar el té con ella. No le molestaba ni un poco pasar tiempo con la chica, y le apetecía charlar con ella aunque no fuera para un asunto de Artemisa.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué le pasaba?

No, no le gustaba una chica. Le gustaba pasar tiempo con ella solamente. Los santos de Athena le caían bien, pero no era lo mismo. No podía charlar a gusto con las amazonas, todas eran amigas de Marin y lo podían un poco nervioso, sobre todo porque no podía mirarlas a los ojos.

"En serio, ¿a quién se le ocurrió esa tontería de las máscaras?", pensó el pelirrojo.

Además de ello, Artemisa estaba hecha una maraña emocional en esos momentos. Ya habían pasado varios incidentes en los que Touma la había hecho llorar sin querer, y la mayoría de las veces, sin entender que era lo que había hecho, así que prefería mejor evitarla en lo posible. No le gustaba verla triste, y menos que sus compañeros le lanzaran miradas de reproche cuando la hacía llorar sin malas intenciones.

Y luego estaba el asunto de Fjore. Le preocupaba que la mujer estuviera suelta en Atenas, y que ya los hubiera atacado una vez. Le parecía extraño que no lo hubiera vuelto a hacer. Cuando la mujer estaba tras Liliwen, no había perdido ninguna oportunidad de atacarla, entrando al Santuario sin permiso insistentemente. ¿Quizá estaba planeando otro ataque a gran escala?

Touma suspiró.

-Te ves muy serio, Touma- dijo Odiseo, quien acababa de llegar para relevarlo- ¿en qué piensas?-

-Ehh… ¿yo? En nada- dijo el chico- es solo que me parece extraño que Fjore no haya vuelto a atacarnos desde la última vez-

Odiseo entrecerró los ojos.

-Lo sé, es muy extraño que estén tan inactivos, sobre todo después de lo sucedido la última vez- dijo Odiseo- hace un rato charlaba con el Patriarca, y dijo que tampoco los santos han detectado a los enemigos-

Touma gruñó en voz baja.

-No, debe haber algo de lo que no nos hemos dado cuenta- dijo Touma.

-Seguramente atacarán pronto- dijo Odiseo, encogiendo los hombros- y si no lo hacen, regresaremos al Olimpo en menos de un mes-

Touma asintió, y tras despedirse de Artemisa, decidió salir a la ciudad. Sabía que los enemigos no iban a desaprovechar la oportunidad de atacar a Artemisa ahora que era humana.

El pelirrojo salió del templo y bajó la escalera hacia la entrada del Santuario, saltando de dos en dos los peldaños. No solo iba a buscar si había rastros del enemigo, pensaba en quizá podría visitar a Ren.

x-x-x

 _Lugar desconocido a las afueras de Atenas_

 _Poco antes_

Constanza cruzó los brazos con un gesto lleno de frustración. Las cosas no iban avanzando como habían planeado. Desde que convirtieron a Artemisa en humana, habían estado esperando a que se expusiera de alguna manera, pero como había recurrido a Athena y a los santos para protegerla, no había sido tan fácil llegar a ella y atacarla.

Fjore había ido una vez a provocarlos, y también a averiguar que tan bien protegida estaba la diosa, pero las noticias que trajo de regreso no le gustaron mucho. La idea de no poder acercarse a Artemisa sin tener grandes pérdidas por atacar el Santuario la hicieron enfurecerse.

-¿Cómo hicieron para convencer a la chica de ayudarles a liberarme y a convertir a Artemisa en humana?- dijo Fjore con curiosidad- necesitamos ayuda, quizá podríamos volver a usarla-

Erick abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Constanza habló primero.

-No, no deberíamos meter a alguien ajeno a nosotros en este asunto, al menos no en este momento- dijo Constanza, quien era la que tenía la cabeza más fría de todos en ese momento- esa chiquilla solo obedeció por miedo, bien pudo haberlo arruinarlo todo-

-Constanza tiene razón- dijo Erick, pensativo- es una carta que no podemos volver a usar, a menos de que sea el último recurso-

-En ese caso, deberíamos atacarlos de nuevo- dijo Fjore, haciendo un gesto de impaciencia- estoy harta de esperar. Ya nos dimos cuenta de que los ángeles no harán nada ni expondrán a Artemisa, y su probable curso de acción es que esperarán a que pase el efecto de la poción. Y entonces será más difícil volver a hacer humana a Artemisa o hacerle daño de alguna manera-

Constanza se quedó pensativa.

-Bueno, yo tengo una idea- dijo la mujer finalmente- atacaremos al ángel pelirrojo cuando esté solo. Es humano, y será fácil herirlo. Además, él es el portador de la armadura con el ala que necesitamos. Eso nos ayudará. Y si logramos herir o matar a ese ángel, podremos desmoralizar a Artemisa, y hacerla cometer un error cuando quiera vengarse-

Fjore se quedó pensativa, pero sonrió maliciosamente al comprender que sería una muy buena idea, lastimar o asesinar a Touma, el único ángel mortal, y el preferido de Artemisa.

-Bien, entonces aprovechemos la ocasión- dijo Fjore, cerrando su mano en forma de puño y sin dejar de sonreír- yo me encargaré de Touma-

-Y tengo una idea para que lo logres más fácilmente- dijo Constanza, sacando un pequeño frasco de entre sus ropas y sonriendo maliciosamente- esto me lo dio el señor Phobos, se lo robó a Afrodita junto con la poción que hizo humana a Artemisa. Esto te ayudará a vencer a Icarus con relativa facilidad-

Fjore borró su sonrisa y enrojeció de enojo.

-¿No crees que pueda vencerlo sola?-

-No lo sé, pero más vale no arriesgarnos- dijo Constanza, encogiéndose de hombros- con esto, vencer a Touma y tomar su ala será un juego de niños-

Fjore miró el frasco y sonrió levemente.

-De acuerdo, pero tengo una mejor idea-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Pues por fin se acabó esta horrible, horrible semana. Perdonen la tardanza, por alguna razón no pude subir el capítulo ayer, la página no me dejó hacerlo hasta ahora. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo enorme. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	8. 8: Romper las Reglas

**DEL OLIMPO A LA TIERRA**

VIII: ROMPER LAS REGLAS

 _Estudio Sakura, Atenas_

 _Más tarde_

A Ren le gustaban los viernes. Los viernes eran el día libre de Olivia porque la chica iba a la universidad a sus clases, y la dejaba sola con su trabajo. Ese día Ren se aseguraba de cubrir todas las ventanas y usaba sus poderes de psicoquinesa para confeccionar sus vestidos más fácilmente.

Ren miró de reojo el reloj de pared, y suspiró. Ya casi era hora de irse, pues tenía que ir a comprar algunas telas para poder trabajar el fin de semana en un proyecto.

Estaba bordando un vestido color azul claro con una enorme sonrisa cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Decepcionada, apagó sus poderes y se dirigió a la puerta a abrir. Casi tira las llaves al ver que se trataba de Touma de nuevo. Rescató justo a tiempo las llaves y sonrió nerviosamente al verlo.

-Yo…eh, hola- dijo Ren- bienvenido-

-Gracias- dijo Touma, un tanto apenado- vine a saludarte, y a tomar un poco de té. ¿No molesto?-

-No, para nada- dijo la chica, mirando de reojo la hora y haciendo una expresión mortificada- aunque.. realmente, estaba a punto de salir a comprar unos materiales que necesito-

-Oh…- dijo Touma algo decepcionado.

El chico la miró. Ren usaba un vestido corto de color crema que resaltaba el color azul de sus ojos, y sobre él llevaba puesto un suéter de color rosa oscuro. El vestido tenía un par de tiras de tela del mismo color a la altura de los hombros que rodeaban el cuello de la chica, que se ataban en la parte posterior del mismo. ¡Se veía muy linda!

La chica se mordió el labio. Realmente quería quedarse en casa a charlar con Touma, pero sabía que si lo hacía y no compraba su material, no podría trabajar en todo el fin de semana. ¿Y si le pedía que la acompañara…?

-Sí, tengo que comprar unas telas- dijo Ren, un poco apenada- tú no quieres… eh…¿te gustaría acompañarme? Si no tienes otra cosa que hacer, quiero decir- añadió.

Touma sonrió levemente.

-Claro, me gustaría mucho- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Bien- dijo ella, sonriendo también. Touma la miró. Vaya, no había notado que tenía algunas pecas en sus mejillas. ¡Se veían adorables!- voy a ponerme los zapatos y por mi bolso, no tardo nada-

Touma asintió y la esperó pacientemente en la puerta, sonriendo al ver las flores tsubaki que tenía junto a la entrada. Cuando Ren salió llevando su bolso color marrón, sonrió al verlo admirándolas.

-Son hermosas, ¿no es así?- dijo ella- en la cocina tengo otra planta de camelias blancas, a veces las uso para preparar té-

-En realidad son lindas- dijo Touma, recordando que en algún momento había escuchado decir que el té hecho a partir de esas hojas tenía propiedades curativas.

-Lo sé- dijo Ren- antes de mudarme aquí las extrañaba, y guardé algunas flores en un libro, en mi habitación. Ahora que tengo las plantas, quizá debería deshacerme de ellas, pero no he querido hacerlo-

Touma acentuó su sonrisa y le ofreció el brazo.

-Entonces, a la mercería, a comprar tela ¿no es así?- dijo el pelirrojo.

Ren lo miró con las mejillas levemente enrojecidas, y asintió, tomando su brazo.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Leo, Santuario de Athena_

Aioria estaba cruzado de brazos, y sonrió ampliamente al ver que Kostas había terminado su entrenamiento y que se secaba el sudor de su frente con el dorso de su mano. El chiquillo se había esforzado bastante, y cada vez era más poderoso.

-Buen, es todo por hoy- dijo Aioria finalmente.

-Gracias, maestro- sonrió Kostas- ¿ya me puedo ir a Géminis?-

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo el santo de Leo, revolviendo sus cabellos- salúdame a tus papás y a tus tíos-

Kostas asintió, sonriente, y tras despedirse de Aioria, salió del templo a toda prisa para regresar a casa. Había escuchado que su mamá haría algo nuevo para cenar, y no quería perdérselo ni llegar tarde.

Aioria lo miró alejarse con una sonrisa, pero una risita en una esquina de su templo llamó su atención. Sonrió travieso.

-Así que ahí estás- dijo el santo de Leo, al ver que Marín salía detrás de una de las columnas del templo. Ese día no traía su traje de entrenamiento, sino ropa de civil. Sonreía tan traviesa como el santo de Leo- ¿ya estás desocupada?-

-Desde temprano- dijo Marin cruzándose de brazos- le dejé todo el trabajo a Shaina por el día de hoy. ¿Quieres hacer algo?-

Aioria sonrió.

-De hecho, quería invitarte a salir- dijo Aioria, guiñándole un ojo.

Marin sonrió, feliz, y asintió tomando el brazo de Aioria. Este puso su mano en la cintura de la chica, y ambos comenzaron a caminar juntos hacia la ciudad. Desde el incidente de hacía unos meses, ambos se habían esforzado por tener al menos un día libre en la semana para pasar tiempo juntos, y su relación seguía mejor que nunca.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

 _Poco después_

Kostas llegó rápidamente a casa, y se encontró a sus tíos llevando a Altair y a Elsa de regreso a su habitación para acostarlos. La niña estaba aferrada a su papá, dormida y apoyando su cabecita en el hombro de Kanon, mientras que Altair parpadeaba somnoliento en los brazos de Satu. Tras saludar a sus tíos, Kostas se apresuró a la cocina.

Cecilia había regresado del museo y se había metido a la cocina a preparar algo de cenar. Estaba intentando meter la masa para el pan al horno, pero su panza había comenzado a dificultarle el movimiento. Saga se apresuró a quitar la bandeja de sus manos y meterla él mismo.

-Gracias- sonrió ella en voz baja.

Saga cerró la puerta del horno y se levantó, abrazando a su esposa por la espalda, rodeando su cintura y poniendo sus manos sobre su crecido abdomen. Le apartó el cabello y la besó en la parte posterior del cuello.

-Deberías descansar- susurró Saga, haciéndola sentarse a la mesa- yo me encargo del resto-

Cecilia sonrió levemente. Saga no sabía cocinar, pero podía seguir sus instrucciones. Kostas entró a la cocina con una sonrisa.

-Buenas noches, mamá, papá- dijo el chico, apresurándose a abrazar a Cecilia. La chica amplió su sonrisa.

-Bienvenido, Kostas- dijo Cecilia, mientras que Saga se volvía a él y sonreía- ¿cómo estuvo tu día?-

-Bien, Aioria y yo entrenamos mucho- dijo Kostas, pero su mirada estaba en el horno- ¿hiciste pan?-

Cecilia asintió sin dejar de abrazarlo. Saga sonrió ampliamente al mirarlos. Su hijo estaba a punto de ser de ser un santo dorado, y además, un hermano mayor.

x-x-x

 _Mercería, Athenas_

Touma se cruzó de brazos, y no dejaba de reír al ver la emoción de Ren mientras elegía las telas para sus siguientes vestidos. Primero que nada, en su bolso llevaba una lista de telas con el tipo de tela, color y longitud que necesitaba de cada una. Además, llevaba en su bolso su tablet, la cual tenía una fotografía de todos sus diseños, en caso de que quisiera cambiar alguna tela.

-Necesito… quince metros de tela de algodón color rojo- comenzó a decir Ren- ocho metros de algodón color blanco y negro, dos metros de color salmón, tres metros de seda color marrón-

Ren le pasó la tablet a Touma mientras la chica pasaba los dedos por las telas. El chico miró de reojo los diseños de Ren. La verdad eran hermosos.

Cuando la chica terminó con las telas, compró algunos carretes de hilo, alfileres y al menos veinte metros de tela elástica, así como dos cajas de botones de botones de diferentes tamaños.

-Esto del diseño te gusta muchísimo, ¿verdad?- dijo Touma, aunque sabía que eso era una subestimación.

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo Ren, pasando su vista hacia él- ¡esto es mi vida! No tienes idea lo que he tenido que hacer para lograrlo-

A Touma le pareció ver una sombra en sus ojos. ¿Muchos sacrificios? Seguramente se refería dejar a su familia a los catorce años y viajar sola a París, tener que trabajar medio tiempo para poder financiar su estancia y su carrera, quien sabe. El pelirrojo no tenía idea del trato que la chica había hecho a cambio de su beca para estudiar diseño.

En ese momento, al ver la expresión de la chica, Touma recordó lo que Ares le había hecho. Lo que estuvo a punto de hacerle. Tragó saliva al imaginarse que hubiera pasado si no hubiera podido huir de sus habitaciones y refugiarse con ellos en las de Artemisa. O si la hubiera atrapado antes. ¿Qué habría pasado? ¡No, era impensable! Touma tenía la impresión de que Ren tenía un corazón tan puro que algo así hubiera sido realmente atroz. Ninguna chica merecía que le pasara eso. ¡Ninguna!

La voz de Ren interrumpió sus pensamientos. Estaba pagando, y había calculado el total de su compra en su mente incluso antes de que la chica en la caja registradora se lo dijera. Ren pagó y Touma tomó las bolsas plásticas con sus compras mientras que ella guardaba su tablet y su lista en su bolso y se lo pasaba por el hombro.

Touma le ofreció nuevamente su brazo, y la chica lo tomó sonriente. El chico tuvo una linda sensación cuando al salir de la tienda Ren apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y sonrió. Sus mejillas se enrojecieron tanto como sus cabellos.

No lo había aceptado antes, pero ya era oficial. Estaba enamorado.

x-x-x

 _Templo Norte, Santuario de Athena_

 _Poco después_

Artemisa no estaba feliz al saber que Touma había salido a la ciudad. Suspiró, haciendo la nota mental de no sentirse celosa cuando el pelirrojo salía. ¡Esas emociones humanas! Debería poder controlarlas mejor.

Esa tarde, Liliwen y Camus la habían bajado a visitar. Habían llevado pancakes galeses y crepas preparadas por Camus. La comida dulce había ayudado mucho a mejorar el humor de Artemisa, y la noticia de que su sobrina estaba esperando un bebé la terminó de animar.

-¡Oh, por fin, esas son muy buenas noticias!- dijo Artemisa, olvidando por un momento toda su molestia previa con Touma, y abrazando a su sobrina. Liliwen se quedó helada al sentir el abrazo espontáneo y sincero de su divina tía, sorprendida, pero pronto sonrió y la abrazó también. Al fin, algo bueno había salido de las emociones humanas de Artemisa.

Aquello fue suficiente para que Camus sonriera.

-Muchas gracias, tía- dijo la pelirroja.

-No me lo agradezcas- dijo Artemisa, reprimiendo una risita traviesa- ¡no puedo esperar a molestar a Apolo diciéndole que va a ser abuelo de nuevo!-

-Estoy seguro de que el señor Apolo va a estar extasiado cuando se entere- dijo Teseo, haciendo una expresión de fingida mortificación- sé que no escucharemos el final de este asunto en este siglo. Todavía no terminamos de escuchar lo orgulloso que está de usted, señorita Liliwen-

Liliwen acentuó su sonrisa, un poco sonrojada al escuchar que su papá estaba orgulloso de ella. Camus la rodeó con su brazo y la besó en la mejilla.

Odiseo estaba apoyado en una de las columnas, cuando de pronto sintió el conocido cosmo enemigo proveniente de la ciudad, no muy lejos del Santuario. No solo él, sino que Teseo, Camus y Liliwen también mostraron señas de haberlo sentido. Teseo parpadeó, Camus borró su sonrisa y soltó a la chica, quien irguió su espalda y palideció levemente. Artemisa no sintió absolutamente nada, pero al ver que los demás estaban así, supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal.

-¿El cosmo de Fjore?- adivinó la diosa.

-Y el de Touma. Están peleando en la ciudad- dijo Odiseo, entrecerrando los ojos y lanzando a su compañero una mirada significativa- tenemos que darnos prisa, los enemigos querían el ala de su armadura la ultima vez, y está peleando solo-

Teseo miró un poco aprensivamente a Artemisa, mientras que ésta miraba la armadura de Icarus que Touma había dejado en el templo. Camus se levantó.

-Vayan ustedes dos- dijo el santo de Acuario- ya avisé al maestro Shion, viene enseguida por Liliwen y por Artemisa. Los alcanzaré tan pronto como ambas estén a salvo en el templo del Patriarca-

Teseo y Odiseo asintieron, y se apresuraron hacia la ciudad. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando Shion apareció en el templo norte y teletransportó a las dos chicas al templo del Patriarca, y Camus finalmente pudo correr tras los dos ángeles hacia donde estaba el cosmo de Fjore. Mientras corría, frunció el entrecejo preocupado.

Podía sentir fluctuar el cosmo de Touma, como si estuviera debilitándose.

x-x-x

 _Fuera del Estudio Sakura_

 _Poco antes_

Después de hacer las compras en la mercería, Touma acompañó a Ren de regreso a casa. Ambos estuvieron charlando todo el camino, esperando que éste se hiciera cada vez más largo para no tener que separarse, pero finalmente llegaron a su destino. El pelirrojo sonrió mientras que Ren abría la puerta y metía sus compras a su pequeño local.

-¿Quieres pasar?- dijo Ren- puedo poner un poco de té-

Touma tenía ganas de decir que sí, pero finalmente sacudió la cabeza. Ya se había pasado toda la tarde con ella, y para esa hora ya había oscurecido. No debería pasar tanto tiempo lejos de Artemisa. Una parte de él se sentía irresponsable por haber salido con ella de esa manera.

-Lo lamento mucho, tengo que regresar al Santuario de Athena- dijo el pelirrojo sin muchas ganas- no creo que sea buena idea regresar tan tarde. Los santos no tienen sentido del humor cuando rompemos las reglas del Santuario-

Ren rió levemente, y Touma volvió a sonreír.

-Nos veremos pronto- dijo Touma- lo prometo-

-No puedo esperar- respondió Ren, y se ruborizó al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Touma se dio cuenta y, tras ponerle un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, la besó en la mejilla enrojecida. Al presionar sus labios contra la piel de ella, el chico percibió su olor, su esencia que parecía ser una mezcla de vainilla y menta.

-Yo tampoco puedo esperar- dijo el pelirrojo, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo- hasta mañana-

Ren sonrió, aún más roja que antes, y por fin cerró la puerta del local, suspirando sonoramente y poniendo su mano sobre el pecho, sintiendo los agradables latidos de su corazón debajo de sus dedos. Tras unos segundos, la chica se apresuró a subir al segundo piso de su apartamento.

- _Miau_ \- maulló Chanel, enojada por la falta de atención de su dueña.

-Lo se, lo sé, te olvidé por completo, ya voy- dijo Ren, inclinándose al suelo y recogiendo a la gatita- ven, vamos a descansar, ya es muy tarde-

Mientras tanto, Touma había sonreído antes de dar media vuelta hacia la calle y comenzar a caminar hacia el Santuario de Athena. Una parte de él no quería irse, pero sabía que era su trabajo. Miró hacia atrás, hacia la entrada del local con las hermosas flores rojas, y acentuó su sonrisa.

Estuvo a punto de doblar la esquina hacia la derecha al final de la calle, cuando sintió que algo lo golpeaba en la cara. Touma se tambaleó y dio un paso atrás, arrugando levemente la nariz y tocándose el rostro. Parpadeó confundido al sentir algunas gotas en sus mejillas.

El chico entrecerró los ojos. Alguien lo había golpeado, así que miró a su alrededor, poniéndose en guardia.

-¿Quién…?- comenzó a decir el chico, cuando sintió un nuevo golpe, estaba vez en el abdomen, que lo lanzó unos metros atrás, hacia la calle donde estaba el estudio de Ren. No cayó al suelo, pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo, y se llevó la mano al abdomen. Sintió una leve capa de hielo sobre ella, y frunció el entrecejo. Era Fjore.

La chica pareció frente a él, caminando con una expresión insolente, y se cruzó de brazos.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿qué hace un ángel de Artemisa, caminando solo, sin su armadura, a la mitad de Atenas?- dijo Fjore.

Touma se dispuso a apretar las manos y ponerse en guardia, pero no pudo hacerlo. Quiso mirarse, pero no pudo ni siquiera bajar la cabeza. Sus ojos se abrieron grandemente por la sorpresa, y apenas abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ellos. Sus piernas se sentían horriblemente débiles, como si fueran de gelatina y en cualquier momento también le fallarían.

No alcanzaron a fallarle, pues Fjore lo golpeó primero, lanzándolo varios metros atrás. Touma ni siquiera pudo levantar los brazos para defenderse del ataque de la chica o meter las manos al caer de boca al suelo tras chocar contra la pared. Sintió un horrible dolor del lado derecho de la cara mientras esta se arrastraba contra el asfalto. Su camisa se rompió, y la mayor parte de la piel de su torso también resultó dañada por la fricción con el material de la calle.

El pelirrojo trató de levantarse pero no logró. Ni siquiera pudo moverse.

"¿Qué rayos me pasa?", pensó Touma "¿porqué no me puedo…?"

Una fuerte patada en las costillas interrumpió sus pensamientos, y lo hizo girarse sobre el pavimento. El chico escupió un poco de sangre. No podía moverse, pero ¡cómo le dolía! Si las cosas seguían así…

-¿No te vas a intentar defender, Touma?- le dijo Fjore- ah, lo olvidaba, con el paralizante que te puse, no puedes. Lástima- se echó a reír, poniendo su pie sobre la espalda del pelirrojo- si hubieras traído tu armadura, destruirte hubiera sido mucho más productivo, pero no vamos a desperdiciar esta oportunidad-

Fjore volvió a patearlo, haciéndolo chocar de nuevo contra la pared de uno de los edificios. Touma estuvo seguro de haber escuchado algo crujir, y sintió un terrible dolor agudo en su hombro derecho. Cayó pesadamente al suelo, nuevamente sin moverse.

La mujer lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó con una sola mano, apretándolo y empujando contra el muro contrario. Una capa de hielo se formó alrededor de su cuello, pero ese era el menor de sus problemas en ese momento.

-Eres débil, Touma- dijo Fjore sin dejar de sonreír- lo que daría por ver la cara de Artemisa cuando vea tu cadáver. Solo me la puedo imaginar. ¡Qué pena me das, ex compañero!-

La mujer separó a Touma de la pared, tomándolo por su camisa de entrenamiento, y comenzó a golpearlo contra ella repetidamente. El chico apretó los ojos al sentir el dolor agudo en su espalda y en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Se sentía tan impotente. No podía siquiera abrir la boca para quejarse o gritar. ¡Necesitaba ayuda, o si no…!

Finalmente, y tras uno de los golpes, su cabeza rebotó contra la pared, haciendo que perdiera la conciencia. Fjore se dio cuenta, y lo dejó caer al suelo con un gesto aburrido.

-Bah, que aburrido- dijo la chica- ¿dónde está la diversión si no sufres? Oh, bien- añadió, encendiendo su cosmo en el puño, preparándose para dar el golpe final- acabemos con esto de una vez-

Mientras todo eso pasaba, Ren había estado mirando todo a través de la ventana de su habitación. Vio, con horror, a Touma ser arrastrado por todas partes.

"No puede ser", pensó ella con una expresión llena de pánico. ¡Si apenas acababa de estar con él! "Touma…"

Ren se volvió al interior de su cuarto, y con sus poderes de psicoquinesia apagó la luz de su habitación. Una vez que se encontró en penumbra, oculta a los ojos de quien estuviera fuera del edificio, la chica se volvió a asomar por la ventana, y tuvo que reprimir un grito. La mujer que lo estaba atacando lo había tomado del cuello y lo azotaba contra la pared.

"¿Esa chica también trabaja para Ares, como Constanza?", pensó Ren, mordiéndose el labio, y mirando que el chico no hacía nada para contraatacar o evitar que la mujer siguiera golpeándolo "vamos, Touma, ¿porqué no te defiendes?"

Cuando vio a la mujer tirar al suelo al chico y lista para dar el golpe final, Ren se dio cuenta de que tenía que hacer algo, y pronto. En el fondo de su mente recordó la advertencia de su padre, de que jamás debería usar sus poderes en público. Pero si no hacía algo en ese momento, Touma seguramente moriría a manos de esa mujer.

Ren tragó saliva, y tuvo una fea sensación en la parte trasera de su garganta. Miró hacia afuera, buscando desesperadamente una manera de ayudar al pelirrojo. Vio un contenedor de basura en la casa frente a la suya. Sonrió y cerró los ojos.

Justo cuando Fjore estuvo a punto de bajar su mano para golpear a un inconsciente Touma, el enorme contenedor de basura la golpeó, lanzándola a la siguiente calle, alejándola del chico y cayéndole encima.

-¡AAAARGGGG!- gritó Fjore, furiosa, quitándose de encima la basura- ¿qué rayos…?-

Miró con los ojos cerrados la calle donde había estado hacía unos segundos. Touma seguía tumbado en el suelo sin moverse y sin ninguna seña de haber recuperado la conciencia. No había nadie más en la calle. Entonces, ¿qué es lo que había pasado?

Fjore estuvo a punto de regresar a rematar a Touma, pero en ese momento llegaron los otros dos ángeles de Artemisa, seguidos rápidamente de Camus. La mujer entrecerró los ojos y se enfrascó en una pelea contra ellos, alejándose cada vez más del sitio donde Touma había caído.

Ren contuvo su respiración, manteniéndose inmóvil junto a la ventana, hasta que Fjore desapareció hacia la siguiente calle mientras que peleaba contra los otros ángeles y el santo dorado. Una vez que estuvo segura de que era seguro, Ren abrió la ventana y miró a ambos lados de la calle. Estaba completamente desierta. Miró a Touma. ¡No podía dejarlo ahí!¡Tenía que ayudarlo!

"¿Pero qué te pasa, Ren?", pensó ella "no puedes subir a un hombre adulto a tu cuarto por ti misma…"

La chica se mordió el labio al saber la respuesta a su pregunta. Ya sabía que tenía que hacer. Chanel maulló con toda la actitud, como si le insistiera que se apresurara.

-Lo sé, Chanel. Mis padres me van a matar cuando se enteren de que hice esto…- dijo Ren, respirando hondo y agradeciendo que Touma estuviera inconsciente para poder hacer lo que planeaba. Tras respirar hondo de nuevo, cerró los ojos y usó sus poderes de psicoquinesia para levantar el cuerpo del pelirrojo y meterlo a su apartamento por la ventana de su habitación. Tan pronto como el chico estuvo dentro, Ren cerró la ventana y corrió las cortinas con cuidado.

Touma flotó inconsciente hasta que Ren lo puso en el futón que estaba extendido en el suelo. El chico se quejó levemente en sueño, aunque sin recobrar la conciencia, y ella respiró hondo, aliviada de que no hubiera visto lo que hizo.

-Por todos los dioses- dijo la chica en un tono preocupado, mirando con horror las heridas y los golpes que tenía Touma por todo su cuerpo- todo esto es mi culpa. Si no hubiera…- se interrumpió, sacudió la cabeza- no, no puedo ponerme así… tengo que hacer algo-

- _Miauuu_ \- maulló Chanel insistentemente, olfateando las heridas del pelirrojo.

-Lo sé, pero primero tengo que enmascarar su cosmo- dijo Ren con una expresión preocupada- no quisiera tener una visita inesperada de esa horrible mujer… o de alguien peor-

Ren reprimió un escalofrío al recordar a Ares, pero sacudió la cabeza, y extendió sus manos sobre el chico, cubriéndolo por completo con sus poderes. No estaba muy segura si eso había funcionado, pero no tenía manera de comprobarlo.

-Listo- dijo ella, aliviada- ahora sí, manos a la obra…-

La chica corrió bajó rápidamente a la cocina y tomó algunas hojas secas de su planta, las puso en la tetera con agua para preparar un poco té. Después tomó un recipiente y lo llenó con un poco de agua tibia, y tomó algunas compresas y vendas que tenía para limpiar las heridas de Touma. Una vez que juntó todo el material en una bandeja, subió rápidamente a su habitación para ponerse manos a la obra.

-Aguanta, Touma- dijo Ren en voz baja- vas a estar bien-

x-x-x

 _Calles de Atenas, no muy lejos de ahí_

 _Poco después_

Teseo y Odiseo habían logrado rodear a Fjore, mientras que la chica no paraba de reír socarronamente. Los dos ángeles estaban muy preocupados por Touma, sobre todo porque de pronto habían dejado de sentir su cosmo, y eso nunca era buena señal.

Camus tampoco estaba muy contento. Mientras que peleaban, la mujer le había dado a entender en varias ocasiones que sabía que Liliwen esperaba a su hijo, y que no perdería la oportunidad de hacerles daño a ambos.

Después de un rato, al ver que estaba en desventaja, Fjore se rodeó de varias capas de hielo, y cuando los ángeles las rompieron, se dieron cuenta de que la mujer había huido.

-Arggg… maldita sea- dijo Teseo, golpeando el suelo con su puño. Odiseo se cruzó de brazos decepcionado.

-Después nos ocuparemos de ella, compañero- dijo Odiseo, mirando a su alrededor- regresemos a buscar a Touma. No siento su cosmo-

-Yo tampoco- dijo Teseo.

Camus entrecerró los ojos. Sí, estaba preocupado porque no sentían el cosmo del pelirrojo, y no había rastro de él en ninguna parte, ni siquiera donde lo vieron por última vez. Los ángeles estaban muy asustados.

-¿Se lo habrán llevado los enemigos?- dijo Teseo.

-No lo sé, pero tenemos que encontrarlo- dijo Odiseo preocupado.

-Yo regresaré al Santuario a reportar lo que pasó- dijo Camus seriamente- estoy seguro de que el maestro Shion enviará a todos los santos de plata a que ayuden con la búsqueda-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo enorme.

Abby L.


	9. 9: Refugio

**DEL OLIMPO A LA TIERRA**

IX: REFUGIO

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

 _Cerca de la media noche_

Artemisa caminaba en círculos nerviosamente mientras esperaba noticias. Como ella misma no sentía ningún cosmo, Athena y Shion describían lo que pasaba. Comenzó a preocuparse cuando le dijeron que no sentían el cosmo de Touma, y cuando Camus llegó a reportar que los ángeles estaban fuera del Santuario sin poder encontrar al pelirrojo, Athena tuvo que detener a Artemisa para evitar que saliera.

-Suéltame en este instante, Athena- dijo la chica- ¿no lo escuchaste?¡No encuentran a Touma!-

-Lo sé, pero salir y ponerte en peligro no va a ayudar a nadie- dijo Athena- al contrario-

-¿No lo entiendes?- dijo Artemisa, haciendo un puchero- Touma es el único ángel mortal. Si… si algo le pasa…-

-Sé como te sientes- dijo Athena- mis santos también son mortales, y sufro cada vez que les pasa algo malo. Pero salir así, sin tu cosmo y sin protección… Piénsalo, ¿Touma querría que hicieras eso?-

-Oh… no, no querría que hiciera eso- dijo Artemisa, cabizbaja.

-Bien, menos mal que nos entendemos- dijo Athena- ahora, le voy a pedir a Sofi que te dé algo para tranquilizarte y ayudarte a dormir, mientras que algunos santos de plata buscan a Touma…-

Artemisa no creía que podría dormir con la preocupación que sentía en esos momento, pero pronto llegó Sofi, cargando en sus brazos a Carina, y llevando con ella un frasco con medicamento.

-Voy por un vaso con agua- dijo Sofi, sonriendo levemente y poniendo a la niña en el regazo de Artemisa- un momento…-

Artemisa se ruborizó.

-Pero… esta niña… ¿qué hace…?- dijo la chica, mientras que Carina la miraba con enormes ojos.

-Hola- dijo la pequeña, ladeando la cabeza y dando a la diosa la impresión de que podía ver hasta su corazón. Sin previo aviso, la abrazó. Artemisa parpadeó, y sintió un extraño calorcito en su estómago y en su pecho. Sonrió levemente y relajó su cuerpo para acomodar mejor a la niña.

Athena sonrió, satisfecha de la pequeña, y cuando Sofi regresó con un vaso con agua, sonrió también. Sabía que Carina tenía la habilidad de calmar a quien estuviera con ella si sentía que esa persona estaba sufriendo de alguna manera, y no había sido accidente haberla llevado al templo del Patriarca.

-¡Mamá!- dijo Carina al ver regresar a Sofi de la cocina con un vaso transparente lleno de agua.

-Aquí tienes- le dijo Sofi con una sonrisa, poniendo una pastilla y un vaso de agua en las manos de Artemisa antes de tomar de regreso a la pequeña. La chica obedeció y se tomó el medicamento con una expresión entristecida.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo Athena, uno o dos minutos después, al ver que Artemisa comenzaba a bostezar.

-Me…me… mejor- dijo después de un largo bostezo.

Athena rió levemente, y entre ella y Sofi la ayudaron a recostarse sobre el sofá en la entrada del templo del Patriarca. Artemisa se quedó dormida casi de inmediato. Athena cubrió a su hermana con una manta, y Sofi le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Estará bien, no te preocupes- le dijo Sofi.

-Lo sé- sonrió Athena, aunque había algo triste en sus ojos- realmente espero que Touma esté a salvo-

Sofi asintió y, tras tomar a Carina, quien estaba también caminando somnolienta por el templo del Patriarca, regresó a Sagitario.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento sobre el Estudio Sakura_

 _Poco más tarde_

Faltaban dos o tres horas para que amaneciera cuando Ren terminó de limpiar y vendar las heridas de Touma. El chico aún estaba inconsciente, lo cual fue muy afortunado porque Ren tuvo que arreglarle el hombro, que lo tenía dislocado, además de limpiar la mayor parte de las heridas, y no quería que tuviera dolor.

Cuando terminó de vendar las heridas, Ren lo cubrió con la manta y se sentó sobre sus talones a su lado de nuevo. Ladeó la cabeza y le quitó un mechón de cabello de los ojos. Se sentía satisfecha. Al menos así ya estaban a mano los dos; como si esa acción hubiera compensado por lo que había hecho antes, engañándolos a pesar de haber sido tan buenos con ella.

Estaba aún pensando en ello cuando sintió a Touma tomar su mano y volverse hacia ella, pero aún tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¿Quién eres?- dijo el pelirrojo- ¿dónde…?-

-Shhh, no temas, Touma- le dijo Ren en voz baja, tomando su mano- soy yo, Ren. Estabas herido, y te traje a casa a que te recuperes. Trata de no moverte mucho-

-No puedo moverme bien…- dijo Touma en un tono cansado que la chica nunca le había escuchado antes- Fjore… un paralizante-

-De acuerdo, trata de no moverte- dijo Ren, comprendiendo porqué no se había defendido durante su pelea- estás a salvo aquí-

Touma intento asentir, pero finalmente se rindió y volvió a poner su cabeza sobre la almohada. Ren dejó su mano sobre el futón, se levantó y sirvió un poco de té en una taza.

-Touma, te voy a levantar un poco- le dijo Ren, y vio que el chico movió las cejas como respuesta, aún sin poder abrir los ojos.

La chica pasó su brazo libre detrás de la cabeza del chico, haciéndolo levantarse levemente, y con su otra mano le acercó la taza a sus labios. Al principio, el chico apretó sus labios e hizo un intento de retirar su rostro de la taza, pero Ren insistió.

-Tranquilo, es solo té de romero- le dijo ella en un tono tranquilizador- te ayudará un poco con el dolor. Vamos, bébelo, por favor-

Touma dudó unos segundos, pero finalmente obedeció y tomó lo que Ren le ofrecía. Una vez que lo hizo, la chica lo hizo volverse a acostar sobre el futón.

-Deberías dormir un poco más, faltan unas horas para que amanezca- continuó Ren, tomando una compresa húmeda limpia y poniéndola en la frente del pelirrojo.

-Pero… yo…- comenzó a decir el chico, pero se quedó dormido antes de terminar su frase.

Ren sonrió y ajustó las mantas sobre él. Estaba algo cansada, pero aún sentía la adrenalina de lo que había pasado al anochecer, y no creía que pudiera dormir, además de que quería cuidar a Touma. Sonrió levemente y pasó sus dedos sobre su libreta de diseños, que estaba en el suelo junto al futón.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Leo_

 _Esa mañana_

Aioria y Marin regresaron al amanecer al templo de Leo. Ambos habían salido juntos la tarde anterior, y al llegar al Santuario, supieron que Touma y los otros santos habían peleado de nuevo contra Fjore, y que el hermano menor de Marin estaba perdido. Los dos habían pasado la noche buscándolo, y por fin se habían dado por vencidos y habían regresado a descansar un poco antes de que amaneciera.

-Tranquila, Marin- dijo Aioria- seguramente está bien, y debe estar descansando en algún sitio-

Marin se mordió el labio. Aún estaba muy preocupada por su hermano, pero sabía que al menos estaba a salvo: los enemigos parecían tan frustrados como ellos de no encontrarlo. Suspiró y dejó que Aioria la besara en la mejilla.

La pelirroja buscó en su bolso su teléfono celular, y marcó de nuevo el número de Touma.

-Vamos, hermanito, contesta por favor…- dijo la chica en voz baja.

x-x-x

 _Apartamento sobre el Estudio Sakura_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Touma volvió a despertar cuando ya había amanecido, y se sentía un poco mejor. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose en un lugar extraño, que supuso que era el apartamento de Ren. Era una habitación pequeña, pero era linda y nuevamente le recordaba un poco a su hogar en Japón, antes de que sus papás…

Sus ojos pasaron a un lado suyo, donde Ren se había tumbado hacía un rato, por fin rendida de cansancio, con una libreta a su lado. Touma sonrió levemente. ¿Esa chica no dejaba de trabajar nunca? Ren se había recostado a su lado, sobre el futón y sobre las mantas. Traía puesta su pijama negra con rayas amarillas, con las mangas recogidas.

Touma extendió su mano hacia ella, y notó que su mano estaba vendada. Quizo extender su mano contraria, pero no pudo mover el hombro. Lo tenía firmemente vendado contra su cuerpo.

-¿Pero qué…?- dijo Touma en voz alta.

Su voz hizo que Ren se despertara por fin. La chica se incorporó rápidamente y con un gesto nervioso se acomodó el flequillo sobre su frente. Una vez que estuvo satisfecha, se sentó sobre sus talones, ladeó su cabeza y le sonrió.

-Buenos días, Touma. ¿Te sientes mejor?- dijo Ren- ¿necesitas algo?-

-Bastante mejor- dijo el pelirrojo, un poco apenado, aún mirándola sin levantarse del futón- ¿qué fue lo que pasó?-

Se imaginaba que, después de la golpiza que Fjore le propició, había perdido el conocimiento, y que Ren lo había encontrado, pues no se había alejado mucho de la casa de la chica. ¡Y qué sucio truco había usado la mujer! Por un momento, el pelirrojo pensó que iba a morir, y no tenía idea de como se había salvado.

-Desde mi ventana vi que esa mujer te estaba dando una paliza- dijo Ren, borrando su sonrisa cuando recordó cómo lo golpeaban- vi que tus compañeros llegaron a pelear con ella. Y cuando te vi tirado en la calle, no te podía dejar ahí-

-Gracias- sonrió el chico- pero me refería a… ¿cómo me trajiste hasta aquí tú sola?-

Ren se ruborizó y, por un momento, Touma entrecerró los ojos. La chica se pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja en un gesto nervioso.

-Yo… eh… no puedo explicarlo- dijo Ren, lo cual era verdad, no podía explicar como lo había hecho- pero…eh… soy más fuerte de lo que parezco-

Touma no insistió. Quizá Ren tenía razón, y la adrenalina la había ayudado a levantarlo. Como hubiese sido, ella le había salvado el pellejo seguramente, lo había curado y atendido en su propia casa, arriesgándose a que de nuevo Ares decida molestarla.

-Muchas gracias, Ren- dijo Touma, sonriendo mientras la miraba con enormes ojos- no tenías que haberlo hecho-

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo Ren antes de pensar lo que decía- tú… ustedes me salvaron esa vez. Tenía que compensarte de alguna manera-

Ren enrojeció levemente. No era cierto eso de que Touma y los demás la habían salvado. Se lo debía porque lo había engañado, y había causado muchos problemas. La paliza que recibió el pelirrojo había sido por su culpa. Si no hubiera obedecido a Ares… No. Sabía que esa no podía ser una opción, sabía muy bien que le hubiera pasado si no hubiera obedecido.

Touma la notó pensativa, y pensó que estaba preocupada por alguna represalia de los enemigos, así que sonrió, y extendió su mano libre hacia ella para tocar su mejilla. Ren sonrió un poco apenada, pero no se retiró de la mano de él.

-De todas maneras, muchas gracias, Ren- dijo Touma- y no te preocupes, no dejaremos que te pase nada malo-

Con un movimiento suave, Touma deslizó su mano de su mejilla a su cabello, y luego a la parte posterior de su cuello. Ella se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello, pero aún así se inclinó hacia él. Touma también sonrió e intentó separar su cabeza de la almohada. Los dos cerraron los ojos mientras se acercaban cada vez más y…

RIIIIIIIIIING

Los dos se separaron dando un respingo de sorpresa antes de que sus labios pudieran tocarse, y miraron hacia el sitio de donde provenía el sonido. El celular de Touma comenzó a sonar insistentemente. Ren se mordió el labio, y él frunció el entrecejo, algo molesto por la interrupción, incluso gruñendo en voz baja.

-Eh… deberías contestar. Deben estar preocupados por ti- dijo Ren, mirando hacia otro lado- voy a traer algo de comer-

Sin esperar respuesta, la chica se levantó y se apresuró a la cocina. Touma aun no se creía lo que pasó, que estuvo a punto de besar a Ren. ¿Qué le pasaba? Sacudió la cabeza, intentando normalizar su respiración, y decidió contestar el teléfono.

-¿Hola?-

-¿Touma?- escuchó la preocupada voz de su hermana mayor- ¿estás bien?¿dónde estás?¡Te hemos estado buscando por todas partes!-

-Tranquila, Marin, bájale dos rayitas a tu estrés. Yo… eh… es una larga historia, pero estoy bien. Estoy en el estudio de Ren Sawamura- dijo Touma.

Hubo un silencio en la línea unos segundos.

-Touma, ¿porqué no siento tu cosmo?-

-Eh… no tengo idea- dijo Touma- yo estoy bien, no creo que me hayan robado mi cosmo, y…-

De pronto se interrumpió, y sintió una sacudida en su cuerpo. Touma parpadeó, y escuchó que Marin le dijo que ya habían localizado por fin su cosmo, y que irían por él inmediatamente.

Mientras tanto, Ren estaba de pie fuera de la habitación. Al escuchar sobre su cosmo, apagó su cobertura para que los santos pudieran localizarlo. Respiró hondo. Eso de mantener en secreto sus poderes era cada vez más difícil, sobre todo porque ya los había usado otra vez. Antes de bajar a la cocina, se prometió a sí misma no volver a servirse de ellos, al menos no tan cerca de los demás. Ya estaba cansada de tantas mentiras.

x-x-x

 _Poco más tarde_

Marin y Aioria llegaron al lugar donde sentían el cosmo de Touma y llamaron a la puerta. Mientras esperaban a que les abrieran, los ojos de la chica se posaron sobre las flores rojas que estaban en la entrada del local.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo el santo de Leo.

-Estas flores…- dijo la chica- me recuerdan a mi casa en Japón…-

Aioria sonrió levemente e iba a decir algo, pero se interrumpió al ver que abrieron la puerta. Ambos se sorprendieron al ver que la chica que se asomó. Tenía casi la misma edad que Touma, una chica con leves rasgos orientales, de cabellos oscuros y brillantes ojos azules.

-¿Está…? Digo, vinimos por Touma- dijo Marin.

La chica sonrió y abrió la puerta por completo.

-Pasen, está arriba- dijo ella.

Ambos santos entraron al local y siguieron a Ren por el edificio hacia el apartamento del segundo piso. Encontraron a Touma aún tumbado en el futón, cubierto de vendas, y un parche en la mejilla derecha. Marin hizo una expresión mortificada, pero Aioria le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Estará bien, no te preocupes- dijo Aioria, y se acercó al pelirrojo- ¿necesitas que te ayude?-

-Ten cuidado- intervino Ren- tiene un hombro dislocado-

Aioria asintió y ayudó a Touma a levantarse, apoyando su brazo sano en su propio hombro. Marin, por su parte, se volvió a Ren.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hermano- dijo la amazona.

-No es nada- dijo Ren, apenada, y después hizo un gesto de haber recordado algo- oh, esperen-

La chica bajó a la cocina, y sirvió lo que quedó del té en un contenedor hermético, y se lo entregó a Marin.

-Tomen, esto puede ayudar a curarlo más rápido- dijo la chica.

La amazona miró el contenedor, y sonrió, conmovida de que la chica se preocupara así por su hermano.

-Muchas gracias por todo- sonrió Marin.

-Gracias, Ren- dijo Touma finalmente con una sonrisa cansada.

Ren sonrió mientras veía que los chicos se llevaban a Touma de regreso al Santuario de Athena, donde seguramente se sentiría mucho mejor. Una vez que cerró la puerta tras de ellos, la chica se sintió muy aliviada. Touma estaba a salvo, y nadie había descubierto sus poderes. Finalmente, haberlo rescatado la noche anterior no había sido un error.

Al mismo tiempo, mientras que Aioria ayudaba a Touma a caminar hacia el Santuario, Marin caminaba detrás de ellos, con su atención sobre el recipiente con el té. Había algo que la pelirroja no lograba entender todavía.

-No me lo explico…- dijo Marin.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo Touma.

-Te estuvimos buscando toda la noche- dijo ella- no solo nosotros, sino los otros dos ángeles, y también Seiya y otros santos de plata y bronce-

Touma bajó la mirada, un poco culpable de haber preocupado a Marin, a sus compañeros y a todos en general en el Santuario.

-Lo siento, yo…-

-No es eso- continuó Marin, interrumpiéndolo- lo que no me explico es como ninguno de nosotros pudo sentir tu cosmo hasta hace unos momentos-

-Quizá porque estaba herido- dijo Touma- o porque Fjore usó una sustancia que me paralizó-

-Quizá fue eso, no es tan descabellado- estuvo de acuerdo Aioria.

-No lo sé, sigue siendo extraño- dijo Marin- además, no entiendo como esa chica tan bajita y menuda pudo haberte subido a su habitación en la segunda planta-

-¿La adrenalina?- dijo el pelirrojo, y se encogió de hombros- realmente no importa como lo hizo, Marin, lo importante fue que gracias a lo que hizo no me convertí en comida de gusanos-

Marin asintió gravemente, pero su lado curioso quería saber cómo lo había hecho. No solo parecía imposible que una chica tan pequeña y delgada pudiera levantar a Touma, mucho menos cruzar el local y subirlo por las escaleras. Además, no había ningún rastro de muebles movidos de su sitio o manchas de sangre en todo el camino desde la entrada hasta la habitación. Finalmente la chica sacudió la cabeza. Ya lo averiguaría más tarde.

x-x-x

 _Lugar desconocido_

 _Poco antes_

Fjore estaba furiosa, cruzada de brazos y piernas en un sillón mientras que soportaba el regaño de Constanza sobre cómo había logrado perder a Touma.

-¿Cómo que su cosmo desapareció?- dijo Constanza- si desapareció, es que está muerto-

-No, estoy segura de que Touma todavía estaba vivo cuando lo dejé- dijo Fjore, sus puños apretados en una expresión llena de frustración- todavía estaba vivo cuando llegaron los otros dos ángeles. Y cuando me escapé de ellos e intenté regresar a rematarlo, había desaparecido, con todo y su cosmo-

-Si eso es cierto, acabas de perder la mejor oportunidad que teníamos de destruir al pelirrojo- dijo Constanza, cruzándose de brazos enfurecida- no volveremos a tener una oportunidad así-

-¡No es mi culpa!- dijo Fjore- usé la poción, pero no puedo pelear contra los tres ángeles y un santo dorado al mismo tiempo. Y además…-

Se interrumpió, y ambas mujeres compartieron una mirada furiosa. Las dos habían sentido el cosmo de Touma reaparecer en la ciudad de Atenas, apenas a unos metros de donde había desaparecido, y en un sitio terriblemente familiar para Constanza.

-¡Es imposible!- dijo Constanza, al sentir que no solo estaba vivo, sino parecía estar en camino a curar sus heridas- ¿cómo puede ser?-

-Te lo digo, estoy segura de que la única explicación es que alguien lo ayudó antes de que yo pudiera regresar- dijo Fjore.

Constanza entrecerró los ojos. Pudo haber sido uno de los santos de Athena, bloqueando su cosmo para que no lo pudieran encontrar. Pero no, los santos y los otros dos ángeles estaban buscando con desesperación al ángel pelirrojo. No, tuvo que ser alguien más, ajeno al Santuario, que no les informó de lo sucedido.

Y de pronto recordó a alguien que vivía apenas a unos metros de donde Touma había estado peleando contra Fjore.

-No es imposible- dijo Constanza para sí misma, con una expresión pensativa, pensando en que Ren lo habría podido salvar con sus poderes, y al mismo tiempo, usarlos para enmascarar su cosmo- no, la mocosa no sería capaz… ¿o sí?- añadió, dudando.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Fjore.

-De nada- dijo Constanza, sacudiendo la cabeza, pero entrecerrando los ojos con decisión- seguiremos con el plan como hasta ahora. Pero tendré que vigilar de cerca a una persona, en caso de que haya alguna oportunidad de que nos pueda volver a ser útil…-

Fjore asintió.

x-x-x

 _Palacio Valhala, Asgard_

Frodi se frotó la frente. Era la cuarta vez que Rayen se les escapaba desde que habían llegado a Asgard, y comenzaba a volverse un poco ridículo. Balder no dejaba de burlarse de él. ¿Cómo era posible que una niña de cuatro años se le escabullera tan fácilmente? A otros de los guerreros, como a Sigmund, no les parecía tan gracioso, habiendo visto lo obsesivamente que Frodi se había vuelto al cuidarla, y no podían creer como la pequeña podía desaparecer.

-No lo entiendo- le había dicho Julieta la última vez que se había perdido- ella no es así en casa-

-Quizá es que estamos en un lugar extraño para ella, ¿no?- sugirió Frodi.

Esa tarde la pequeña había vuelto a escapar, y Frodi estaba desesperado buscándola por todas partes, sin mucho éxito.

Mientras tanto, fuera del palacio, Hilda notó un pequeño bulto colorido, que resaltaba sobre la nieve, a los pies de la estatua de Odín cuando se dirigía a hacer su oración vespertina. La mujer alzó las cejas, confundida, y al acercarse se dio cuenta que era Rayen. La pequeña estaba sentada en el primer escalón que llevaba a los pies de la estatua, bien abrigada con un grueso abrigo rojo y con su mirada hacia arriba.

Hilda se apresuró para ver si se encontraba bien. Rayen estaba bien y parecía muy contenta, sonriendo y cantando una canción en voz baja. La mujer respiró aliviada y se acercó a la niña, quien le devolvió la mirada con enormes ojos.

-Hola, Rayen- dijo Hilda cuando la alcanzó, sentándose en el escalón junto a ella.

-Hola, señorita- sonrió ella, quitando su atención al cielo al volver su mirada a la recién llegada.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Porqué no estás con tu mamá?- dijo Hilda.

Rayen se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír, y señaló a la estatua.

-Vine aquí a charlar con el señor de barba-

Hilda alzó las cejas. No podía tratarse de quien pensaba. Quizá… quizá había algún sirviente, algún mozo que estuviera ahí charlando con la niña. Porque no podía ser la estatua, ¿o sí?

-¿Quién es el señor de barba?-

-Ese señor grandote- dijo Rayen, señalando de nuevo la estatua- vino hace un rato a platicar conmigo-

-¿Y cómo era?-

-Tiene ojos grandotes, y azules, pero no como los de Frodi, otro color azul- explicó Rayen- y tiene barba. Y le gustan las canciones. _Hace tuto guagua, tutito_ …-

Hilda parpadeó. Sí, Odín tenía ojos de color azul claro, y sí eran diferentes a los de Frodi… pero era imposible. ¿El dios estaba comunicándose con una niña?¿Y una niña que ni siquiera era originaria de Asgard? La mujer recordó inmediatamente lo que Frodi le había contado, y las circunstancias en las que Julieta la había encontrado. ¿Acaso Odín había influido para que la encontraran, para que Julieta conociera a Frodi y…?

-¿Y qué fue lo que te dijo… él?-

-Me preguntó que si me gustaba vivir aquí- dijo Rayen, ladeando la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír- y le dije que sí. Me gusta estar aquí con mi mamá y con Frodi-

Hilda sonrió. No sabía porqué, pero Odín tenía algún plan para ella. Sería mejor que hablara con Frodi y Julieta al respecto.

-Rayen, será mejor que regresemos- dijo Hilda- Frodi debe estar preocupado por ti-

La niña asintió y se puso de pie de golpe. Hilda le ofreció la mano, la cual la pequeña tomó sin dudar. Mientras que ambas caminaban de regreso al palacio, Rayen miró hacia atrás y agitó su manita.

-Te veo más tarde, Odín-

x-x-x

 _Enfermería del Santuario de Athena_

 _Poco después_

Touma estaba un poco abrumado con la atención que los demás le estaban brindando. No solo Marin había estado muy preocupada, sino también los otros dos ángeles, y por supuesto, Artemisa. La chica había llegado a donde estaba él con una expresión asustada y preocupada. Tras explicarle lo que había pasado y asegurarle de que estaba bien, Artemisa por fin se había tranquilizado.

Sofi fue a ver cómo se encontraba Touma.

-Vaya, están muy bien cuidadas- dijo Sofía sin poder ocultar su expresión de sorpresa.

Touma gruñó en voz baja, por alguna razón encontrando insultante su sorpresa, pero asintió agradecido. Marin le pasó el recipiente con té y se sirvió un poco mientras que Aioria usaba sus poderes para curar su hombro.

-Menos mal que estás a salvo- dijo Artemisa con una expresión un poco entristecida.

El pelirrojo sonrió y, tras tomar la mano de la diosa, la besó respetuosamente.

-No se preocupe por mí, señorita- dijo Touma.

-Touma tiene la cabeza más dura de lo que pensamos- dijo Teseo, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo con una expresión traviesa.

-Teseo tiene razón- dijo Odiseo mientras que el pelirrojo reía levemente.

-Bueno ya que todos vieron que está sano y salvo- dijo Sofi en un tono un poco autoritario- será mejor que salgan para que pueda descansar-

Touma sonrió levemente, agradecido con Sofi, pues si bien no necesitaba descansar, sí quería estar solo un rato. Después de despedirse de él, Artemisa y los otros dos ángeles salieron de la enfermería para dejarlo solo.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo enorme.

Abby L.


	10. 10: Más Mentiras

**DEL OLIMPO A LA TIERRA**

X: MÁS MENTIRAS

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

 _Días después_

Un par de días después, Touma ya estaba completamente recuperado, y pudo resumir sus deberes en protección a Artemisa. No le gustó ni un poco que Fjore estuviera aún rondando. Dos o tres veces, mientras que convalecía, la malvada mujer había intentado atacar a sus dos compañeros, pero con ayuda de los santos habían repelido su ataque, y por poco logran atraparla.

Touma se puso la máscara de su armadura, y pasó los dedos por el metal. Desde un día antes de ser herido, el chico no había usado su armadura ni su máscara, y se sentía extraño al volvérsela a poner. Recordó con una sonrisa que Ren no lo había reconocido al principio por culpa de ella. Suspiró largamente mientras subía las escaleras del Santuario para llegar al templo del Patriarca. Tenía que hablar con él y con Athena.

Esos días tuvo tiempo para pensar lo que había pasado en casa de Ren. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, supo que Marin tenía razón, no tenía sentido la manera en la que la chica había dicho que lo había subido a su habitación. No había manera humanamente posible de que Ren cargara a un chico mucho más pesado que ella con tanta facilidad.

Y el otro asunto era que, mientras estuvo con ella, su cosmo desapareció por completo, preocupando a los otros dos ángeles y a los santos.

Al principio no le dio importancia, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, cambiaba muchas cosas. Era importante porque, si había algo extraordinario sobre Ren, eso le daba un nuevo significado al incidente con Ares en el Olimpo cuando la conocieron. ¿Sería posible que Ren fuera especial de alguna otra manera, y que el interés de Ares por ella fuera por algo diferente?

Por fin llegó al templo del Patriarca y se dirigió a la biblioteca, donde Shion y Sara estaban tomando té juntos mientras que disfrutaban de un libro. Una vez que vieron al pelirrojo, éste les explicó a qué había ido. Les contó todo lo que recordaba, desde el incidente de Ren con Ares en el Olimpo, terminando cuando ella lo había rescatado e intentado curar.

-Touma tiene razón, no tiene sentido lo que pasó- dijo Sara, volviendo sus ojos del pelirrojo hacia el Patriarca. Su curiosidad comenzaba a molestarla.

-Lo que me intriga no es como te llevó dentro de su casa- dijo Shion, pensativo- sino porqué porque tu cosmo estuvo oculto todo ese tiempo…-

-Y por eso vine- dijo Touma- quería preguntar… ¿hay situaciones en las que alguien pueda ocultar su cosmo, o el cosmo de alguien más?-

Shion iba a responder, pero rió en voz baja al ver que Sara se incorporó en su asiento, mirándolo con curiosidad mientras se preparaba para escuchar esa historia. La besó en la mejilla antes de volverse a Touma.

-Pues sí, hay varias maneras en las que uno puede ocultar su cosmo- dijo Shion- por ejemplo, Shaka de Virgo puede mantener oculto su cosmo, o el de alguien más, usando su meditación. Mu y yo también podemos ocultarnos con nuestros poderes de psicoquinesia, aunque nunca había pensado que hubiera una manera de enmascarar el cosmo de alguien más-

Touma se quedó pensativo. ¿Sería posible que Ren tuviera los poderes de meditación que tenía Shaka de Virgo?¿O que fuera…?

-Ahora que lo pienso- Shion interrumpió los pensamientos del pelirrojo, haciéndolo levantar la mirada- también los dioses pueden ocultar a un mortal. Por ejemplo, Apolo una vez usó su cosmo para esconder a Liliwen de Artemisa, ¿no lo recuerdas?-

-Es cierto- dijo Touma con una expresión sorprendida- y también Camus escondió el cosmo de Liliwen también, con su cosmo frío-

-Bueno, en esa ocasión no lo escondió- dijo Shion- solo lo disimuló, para que no pudiera identificarlo-

Touma asintió pensativo. Había varias posibilidades. ¿En serio Ren sería una chica extraordinaria? Si la respuesta era sí, quizá estaría en peligro de que Ares volviera a molestarla, sobre todo porque la protección de Artemisa no funcionaba si ésta seguía siendo humana.

Tras agradecer al Patriarca y despedirse, Touma regresó a su puesto en el templo Norte, aún estrujándose los sesos para encontrar la respuesta.

x-x-x

 _Estudio Sakura_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Ren se frotó la frente, un poco fastidiada. El día después del incidente con Touma, la chica había decidido pasar todo el día en cama. Tras cambiar las sábanas y limpiar el desastre que hizo, se dejó caer sobre el futón y se quedó dormida. Una muy alarmada Olivia, quien había llegado a trabajar y al no encontrarla en la tienda, la buscó desesperadamente y la despertó una hora más tarde. Para quitársela de encima y no tener que explicar nada, Ren le dijo que no había dormido bien porque se sentía enferma, y ahora que se sentía mejor quería descansar.

Olivia no hizo más preguntas y se encargó de la tienda ese día mientras que Ren descansaba, pero en los siguientes días Ren se dio cuenta de que, de nueva cuenta, tuvo que decir mentiras para ocultar lo que había pasado.

Esa tarde, Ren se encontraba sentada frente a la máquina de coser, trabajando en un vestido nuevo, mientras que dejó que su mente divague. La verdad estaba molesta consigo misma. Desde aquel asunto con Ares se había visto obligada a mentir para ocultar el hecho de que era medio lemuriana. Se llevó la mano distraídamente hacia la frente, y suspiró. Quizá, si decidía decirle la verdad a Touma…

No, su padre ya se lo había explicado, era peligroso revelar su secreto. ¡Y vaya que había tenido razón!

-No me gusta mentir- dijo Ren en voz alta, mientras que Chanel la miraba con una expresión aburrida- esto es como una bola de nieve de mentiras, cada vez se vuelve más y más grande, y…-

Tragó saliva. No podía decirle la verdad a Touma ni a nadie. Y solo había valido la pena porque había rescatado al pelirrojo, y le había podido compensar por mentirle, aunque él no lo supiera. Al menos su consciencia se sentía mucho menos pesada.

Ren suspiró y siguió trabajando. Al menos ese día Olivia no la iba a molestar.

Suspiró. Tenía ganas de ver a Touma, aunque no lo admitiera. El chico le caía bien, la hacía reír, y la verdad le tenía mucho cariño. Recordó, con sus mejillas ruborizadas, que habían estado a punto de besarse, si no hubiera sido por la llamada telefónica de su hermana.

-Pero, ¿qué me pasa?- dijo Ren, sonriendo levemente, pero sacudió la cabeza después- no, no me debería enamorar de él, es peligroso-

Sabía muy bien que si lo hacía, esos malditos iban a regresar a ella, la usarían tratando de hacerle daño para llegar a Touma. Había escuchado todas las historias de las chicas de los santos de Athena. Se frotó la frente. No debía pensar eso.

Además, tenía mucho trabajo y no valía la pena distraerse en tonterías así.

x-x-x

 _Ptolomea, Inframundo_

 _Esa tarde_

Radamanthys y Victoria fueron los últimos en llegar a Ptolomea, el primero llevando en sus brazos a Lucy, y ella con una caja de regalo en sus manos.

-Papi, ¿donde ta bebé?- dijo Lucy insistentemente.

-Ya casi lo vemos, cariño- dijo el espectro de Wyvern- solamente recuerda que no debes tocarlo sin lavarte las manos, y sin permiso de tu tío Minos-

Lucy asintió repetidamente y siguió caminando tomada de su papá mientras subían los escalones en la entrada de la esfera del Inframundo. Mientras entraban, Radamanthys tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Se imaginaba lo feliz que iba a estar su compañero al dar la bienvenida al bebé.

Hacía dos días el bebé de Minos y Aria había nacido en el hospital, y ese día lo habían dado de alta junto con su mamá. Lune se aseguró de que todo en Ptolomea estuviera listo para recibir al bebé, y que todos los espectros cooperaran para ayudarlos.

Cuando entraron a la sala, todos estaban ya reunidos. Aria estaba sentada en la orilla de un sofá, junto a la madre de Minos, quien cargaba al pequeño en sus brazos, y el orgulloso papá estaba revoloteando detrás de ellas dos. Como era de esperarse, Violate estaba en una esquina, lo más alejada del bebé como le fuera posible, y un muy divertido Aiacos intentando convencerla de que no se iba a enfermar si se acercaba un poco.

Hades y Perséfone estaban sentados en otro sillón, al lado de ellos, y ambos miraban con interés al bebé. Los dioses gemelos y sus esposas también estaban ahí.

Antes de que Radamanthys y Victoria pudieran saludar, Lucy soltó la mano de Radamanthys y corrió hacia donde estaba Minos.

-Tito Mino, Tito Mino- dijo la niña- ¿puedo ver a tu bebé?-

Minos sonrió, hinchando el pecho orgulloso.

-Claro que sí, pero solo porque eres mi sobrina favorita- dijo Minos, sonriendo. El espectro de Grifo alzó a la niña y la sentó en el sofá, junto a su mamá, y la pequeña se asomó contenta a ver al bebé.

-Un momento, señorita Lucy- dijo de pronto Lune, poniendo un poco de gel antibacterial en las manos de la pequeña. Lucy juntó sus manitas, y cuando estuvieron listas, Minos tomó al bebé de manos de su mamá y lo puso sobre Lucy.

-¡Qué lindo!- dijo la niña al ver al pequeño, que se parecía mucho a Minos. Tenía apenas algunos cabellos, que eran rubios, pero el resto era casi un clon de su papá- ¿cómo se llama?-

-Se llama Anders- dijo Minos, sentándose junto a Lucy.

Minos y Aria habían recibido varios regalos del Santuario de Athena, el primero de parte de la diosa, y uno de parte de Sofía y Aioros. La mamá de Minos los había acompañado y no los había dejado solos ni un minuto. De la familia de Aria no habían escuchado ni una palabra, sobre todo después del incidente donde las madres de ambos se encontraron, pero ambos ni siquiera pensaron eso.

Mientras estaban felicitando a los nuevos padres, Radamanthys notó a Lune ajustando el termostato de la habitación y midiendo la inclinación de la cuna del bebé para que todo estuviera perfecto. El juez de Wyvern se echó a reír.

Anders sería el bebé mejor cuidado del Inframundo, por mucho, gracias a la obsesión de Lune.

x-x-x

 _Estudio Sakura, Atenas_

 _Días después_

Esa tarde, Touma decidió bajar a la ciudad a visitar a Ren y aprovechar para preguntarle como había logrado levantarlo de la calle. Si ella tenía algún poder oculto como la meditación de Shaka, Touma tenía miedo de que los enemigos quisiera intentar algo contra ella.

Cuando llegó al estudio, se encontró a Ren trabajando muy concentrada en el vestido que estaba puesto en el maniquí, tanto así que no lo escuchó entrar. Touma sonrió al ver a la chica arrodillada en el suelo, dandole la espalda mientras bordaba con cuidado los bordes de la falda del vestido. Esta vez, a diferencia de todos los días que usaba peinados de todos tipos, llevaba el cabello suelto sobre uno de sus hombros, con la parte posterior del cuello descubierto.

El pelirrojo tuvo varias ideas de como saludarla, pero no quiso asustarla. En vez de ello, el chico se aclaró la garganta un poco más fuerte de lo normal. La chica hizo un respingo de sorpresa y se volvió hacia él pero sonrió al ver que se trataba de Touma.

-Hola- sonrió Ren- que bueno de tu parte venir a visitarme-

-Hola- dijo Touma- vine a verte, y también… quisiera hablar contigo de un asunto-

Ren lo miró sonriente, pero regresó su vista al trabajo que tenía.

-Claro, toma asiento- dijo Ren- podemos charlar, pero tengo que seguir trabajando para terminar este vestido, lo tengo que entregar para mañana. Espero que no te moleste. Chanel te puede hacer compañía mientras tanto-

- _Miau_ \- dijo Chanel al escuchar que la mencionaron, pero seguía en lo alto del mostrador, y lo más lejos posible del pelirrojo.

-No, está bien- dijo Touma, pensando que eso no podía esperar más tiempo.

El chico se sentó en el sitio donde Ren le indicó, detrás del mostrador, mientras veía a la chica bordando el vestido con dedos hábiles y a una velocidad impresionante.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Ren, pausando levemente su trabajo y volviéndose hacia él- ¿de qué querías hablar?-

-Venía a agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí, Ren- dijo Touma- la verdad me salvaste la vida-

-Ya te dije que no fue nada- dijo ella, sonriendo mientras pausaba por un momento su trabajo, lo miraba con una sonrisa antes de regresar su vista al vestido- tú hiciste lo mismo por mí. Era lo menos que podía hacer para agradecerte-

Touma sonrió levemente.

-Pero hay algo que no me he podido explicar- dijo el pelirrojo- ¿cómo hiciste para esconder mi cosmo?-

-¿Yo hice eso?- dijo Ren, volviéndose hacia su trabajo de nuevo, pero al chico le pareció como si quisiera evadir su mirada- quiero decir… ¿qué es cosmo?-

Touma entrecerró los ojos. Se podía notar el nerviosismo incluso en las manos de la chica, que ya no tenían la habilidad que hasta hacía unos momentos. Entrecerró los ojos. ¿Había algo que la chica le estuviera ocultando a propósito?

-Tengo la impresión de que ocultas algo. Ren, yo solo quiero ayudarte- dijo Touma en voz baja, intentando no sonar amenazante o insistente- pero para eso necesito que me digas la verdad-

-Touma, de verdad no tengo idea de qué estás hablando- dijo Ren firmemente, aún sin volver su vista, la cual seguía fija en la falda del vestido que estaba intentado bordar. Sentía que sus manos temblaban mientras que sostenía la aguja con sus manos. ¡Odiaba mentir! Y ahí estaba de nuevo, mintiéndole al chico que le gustaba, para protegerse a sí misma y cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su padre de no revelar sus poderes.

-Estoy preguntándote… si tienes un poder oculto que usaste esa noche- dijo Touma tras unos segundos en silencio, en los que la chica no había quitado su vista de su trabajo- estoy seguro de que sabes de qué hablo-

-Ay…-

Ren se pinchó la punta del dedo con la aguja, y se lo llevó a la boca. Aún habiendo detenido su trabajo, mantuvo sus ojos firmemente en el vestido y no quiso volverse a Touma. Tras unos segundos de duda, intentando decidir que responderle, la chica respiró hondo antes de volver a hablar y giró su cabeza hacia él.

-No tengo nada de eso, Touma- dijo Ren firmemente- está bien, lo admito. Sé bien qué es un cosmo, pero porque es de dominio común, todo el mundo en Atenas sabe que es lo que les da su poder a los santos de Athena. Pero yo no hice nada con tu cosmo, ni tengo ningún poder secreto o como lo llames-

Ren volvió su atención al vestido y siguió bordando, esta vez de muy mal humor. No estaba enojada con el pelirrojo, pero… ¡se sentía muy mal por tener que seguir mintiendo! Touma se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella. Se puso de rodillas también detrás de Ren y la tomó por los brazos con suavidad. La chica sintió un escalofrío.

-Ren- dijo Touma en voz baja- ¿estás segura que esa es la verdad?-

Ren tembló levemente. No, no era la verdad. La verdad era que ella era medio lemuriana y tenía poderes de psiquinesia, y los había usado esa noche para ayudarlo. Pero no podía decir nada al respecto. Si Touma lo llegaba a saber, podía deducir lo que pasó en el Olimpo. Se mordió el labio. ¡No podía dejarlo saber eso!

Con un gesto molesto, Ren se sacudió las manos de Touma de sus brazos.

-¡Déjame!- dijo Ren, volviéndose hacia él con una expresión furiosa- ya te lo he dicho mil veces, y me ofendes al dudar de mi palabra-

Touma parpadeó, un poco apenado, dándose cuenta de que había llegado demasiado lejos.

-Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención ofenderte- dijo él, pero el daño ya estaba hecho- solo lo hago porque quiero protegerte, asegurarme de que estarás a salvo si…-

-Tengo mucho trabajo hoy, será mejor que hablemos otro día- lo interrumpió Ren fríamente.

-Lo lamento, Ren, no te enojes, por favor…-

Demasiado tarde. Entre la insistencia del pelirrojo y sus propios remordimientos, la chica le lanzó una mirada de molestia.

-Tengo mucho trabajo hoy, será mejor que te vayas- repitió Ren- podemos hablar otro día que no tenga tanta prisa en terminar esto-

Touma asintió, también molesto porque la chica lo había echado, salió del local dando pisotones y cerrando la puerta de golpe, sin entender porqué la chica no quería hablar del tema.

Una vez que se quedó sola, Ren suspiró, y se sentó sobre sus talones. Se llevó las manos a la cara y sacudió la cabeza repetidamente. Se sentía de lo peor. ¡Había peleado con Touma!¡Y todo por las malditas mentiras!

Suspiró largamente y dejó la aguja sobre el alfiletero. Necesitaba un buen baño caliente para pensar mejor las cosas.

- _Miauuuu_ \- la reprendió Chanel con una expresión llena de indignación.

-No molestes, sabes bien que no tenía otra opción- dijo ella, mientras se levantaba del suelo y caminaba hacia la puerta de la tienda para cerrarla. Giró la llave y, tras suspirar en voz alta, subió a su habitación, seguida de la gatita negra- no puedo decirle la verdad, bajo ninguna circunstancia-

Una vez en la planta alta, la chica pasó al cuarto de baño, donde llenó la bañera hasta la mitad con agua tibia, se ató el cabello en una coleta alta, se quitó la ropa y se metió al agua.

-Ah, mucho mejor- dijo Ren mientras que se sumergía y apoyaba la cabeza hacia atrás, suspirando y cerrando los ojos.

Pero no estaba mejor, sino más bien un poco entristecida. ¿Qué había hecho? Acababa de correr a Touma de su casa. Le había gritado y lo había echado, cuando él solo estaba preguntando sobre su secreto porque quería protegerla. No sabía que no podía darle esa información porque… bueno, porque se sentía culpable, y porque temía las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Ren se encogió y abrazó sus piernas mientras se hundía más en el agua, tanto que ésta la cubrió casi a la altura de su nariz. Sus ojos se encontraban enrojecidos. Suspiró largamente y sacudió la cabeza, sacándola del agua. Había hecho lo que tenía que hacer.

-Quizá lo que pasó fue para mejor- dijo ella en voz baja, buscando con la mirada a Chanel- quizá así mi secreto estará seguro, y no voy a tener que seguir mintiéndole a nadie, ¿verdad?-

- _Miauuu…._ -

La chica se volvió a un lado, y vio que su gata la estaba mirando con una expresión de reproche desde la puerta del cuarto de baño.

-No me mires así, Chanel- dijo Ren antes de sumergir de nuevo su cabeza en el agua- sabes bien que no tengo otra opción-

x-x-x

 _Terrenos del Santuario_

 _Al día siguiente_

Shion sonrió amablemente mientras que miraba a Sara despedirse de su hermana. Después de sus vacaciones en Atenas, Sonia tenía que regresar a su trabajo en Sudáfrica. Su colega, Fred, no paraba de llamarla para hacerle preguntas de como manejar a los cocodrilos de la reserva. Con Molly en sus brazos, como si se tratara de un muñeco de peluche, Sara dudó acercarse a su hermana para abrazarla.

Sonia se echó a reír y puso el cocodrilo en el suelo.

-Te voy a extrañar, sardina- dijo Sonia.

-Yo también te voy a extrañar- dijo Sara- pero por favor, ten cuidado-

-Tú también- dijo su hermana, recogiendo a Molly y recordando lo que había pasado antes- no sé porque sospecho que este sitio puede llegar a ser más peligroso que nadar con tiburones-

-A veces lo es- admitió Shion.

Sonia se echó a reír y, tras despedirse de la mayoría de los santos, asintió en dirección a Shion, quien usó sus poderes para transportarla a su apartamento en Sudáfrica, con todo y su cocodrilo.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, el Patriarca rodeó la cintura de Sara, y ambos regresaron al templo. A pesar de que Sara genuinamente extrañaba, se sentía un poco aliviada de que se hubiera ido, sobre todo porque su hermana era terriblemente impulsiva y se podía meter en peores problemas de los que ya se había metido.

-¿Estás bien?- le dijo Shion.

-Por supuesto que estoy bien- sonrió ella, ladeando la cabeza para apoyarla en el hombro de él- estoy contigo-

El Patriarca sonrió contento. Había tenido la esperanza de que finalmente Aldebaran lograra conquistar a la hermana de Sara, pero pronto había llegado a la conclusión de que, si bien podían ser buenos amigos, pero nada más.

x-x-x

 _Templo Norte, Santuario de Athena_

 _Esa noche_

Algunas de las chicas del Santuario habían ido al templo Norte a visitar a Artemisa para distraerla y hacerla pasar el tiempo más rápido. Sofi había llevado a los mellizos sola, pues Aioros estaba vigilando los terrenos esa noche. Al mismo tiempo, Lena había llevado consigo a Sai y Cathy llevó a Mavri. Los cuatro niños se pusieron a jugar, ignorando lo que pasaba con sus mamás. Lydia los acompañó, principalmente para ayudar a Sofi con los mellizos, que ya casi corrían y era imposible seguirles el paso.

Artemisa pareció animarse bastante con la presencia de los niños. Todos la miraban con mucha curiosidad y buscaban llamar su atención, llevándole sus juguetes para que los viera o simplemente tirando de sus manos para que se sentara a jugar con ellos.

Teseo y Odiseo miraban divertidos a las chicas y a los niños. Ambos se miraron entre sí, cómplices, al ver que Artemisa estaba genuinamente divirtiéndose con los pequeños. Se había sentado en el tapete del suelo con ellos, y les pasaba el balón de un lado a otro. La pequeña Carina era su favorita de todos los niños.

Artemisa miró a la niña pelirroja, y se preguntaba si Liliwen se vería algo parecida cuando era pequeña. Tal vez no, su sobrina tenía cabellos alborotados que seguramente los tenía desde que era niña. Ahora que lo recordaba, ella había visto solo los cabellos rojos de Liliwen en brazos de Arienwen antes de que ésta…

Artemisa sacudió la cabeza. Sintió un poco de ternura por ella. ¿Apolo la veía con esos ojos cuando estaba pequeñita?¿Arienwen también? Era obvio que ella se hubiera sacrificado por su pequeña, y que Apolo se hubiera metido en tantos problemas por ello.

Carina la miró, ladeando la cabeza y sonriendo. La niña se puso de pie con dificultad y caminó tambaleándose hacia Touma, quien también estaba apoyado en una de las columnas, y se abrazó de una de sus piernas.

Touma dio un respingo de sorpresa, pero sonrió levemente y se inclinó al suelo para levantar a la pequeña del suelo. Carina sonrió con su cabecita ladeada, y extendió sus manitas para tocar la cara del pelirrojo.

Touma había regresado de la ciudad con una expresión furiosa, que poco a poco se fue tornando a tristeza. Se sentía devastado por lo que había pasado en la tarde. Una parte de él pensaba que se lo merecía, haciendo enojar a Ren con su insistencia. Quizá era cierto, se sentía ofendida de que le hubiera preguntado tantas veces.

Ahora, no sabía porqué, pero esa niña lo hacía sentirse un poco mejor.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les pido disculpas por no poder contestarlos, está haciendo de las suyas de nuevo y no me ha dejado responder. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	11. 11: Alternativas

**DEL OLIMPO A LA TIERRA**

XI: ALTERNATIVAS

 _Coliseo, Santuario de Athena_

 _Al día siguiente_

Artemisa y sus ángeles, junto con varios santos dorados y de plata, se reunieron en el Coliseo para mirar el espectáculo. Por un lado, los dos antiguos piratas, Tora y Arthur, empuñaban largas espadas de madera y miraban a sus adversarios con sendas sonrisas traviesas. Por otro lado estaban Dohko y Argol, también cada uno con sus espadas de madera.

-Prepárense para recibir sus patadas, _ye filthy swines_ \- dijo Tora, haciendo girar su espada con su mano, guiñando un ojo al chico a su lado- Arthur, más vale que no me dejes en vergüenza-

-Me ofendes- dijo Arthur, poniendo los ojos en blanco por un momento, y después se volvió a sus oponentes- esto va a ser divertido-

-Solo porque tienes permiso de darme una paliza no quiere decir que lo vas a lograr, mocoso- dijo Argol.

Todos los espectadores rieron. Incluso Artemisa parecía divertirse mucho con Tora.

-Menos palabras y más acción- dijo Tora.

-Atención, si ambos grupos están preparados- dijo Nadezhda, que estaba actuando de árbitro en ese duelo- uno… dos… ¡comiencen!-

Ver a los dos piratas pelear juntos era todo un espectáculo. Tora y Arthur corrieron hacia sus oponentes, espadas en mano, en una formación impresionante. Se cambiaban de lado con rapidez, y realmente tenían una gran habilidad para usar la espada

Y metieron en problemas a los dos santos.

Dohko, quien ya se sabía algunos de los trucos de Tora, usaba su velocidad para evadir sus ataques, cosa que la chica no podía alcanzar por no ser un santo dorado.

-Argggg… eres un maldito tramposo- dijo Tora en tono de reproche, al fallar el golpe porque Dohko usó su cosmo para evadirlo- ¡no se vale usar la velocidad de la luz!-

-No dijiste nada de eso, cariño- le dijo Dohko- es solo que…-

-¡Dokho, cuidado!- gritó Argol, pero fue demasiado tarde.

¡POW!

Aprovechando la distracción, y que Dohko estaba muy concentrado en Tora, Arthur aprovechó y le dio un golpe con su espada de madera en la cabeza.

-¡Ay ay ay!- se quejó Dohko.

-Nos engañaron…- dijo Argol, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Piratas!- dijeron Tora y Arthur al mismo tiempo, haciendo reír a todos los espectadores.

-¿Listos para el segundo round?- dijo Arthur, sus ojos pasando por las gradas, y se ruborizó levemente al ver que Irene estaba mirándolo.

Esto no pasó desapercibido para Sara, quien también estaba mirando atentamente el combate, y se estaba divirtiendo como todos. Al notar los sonrojos de ambos lados, Sara se inclinó hacia Shion.

-Mira- dijo Sara en un susurro a Shion- creo que Arthur todavía está enamorado de Irene-

-Sí, y parece que esta vez va en serio- dijo el Patriarca- ese Arthur se enamoraba de una chica distinta cada semana, pero ahora lleva casi un año detrás de Irene-

A unos metros de donde estaban ellos dos, Artemisa reía de buena gana al ver la paliza que Tora les propiciaba a los otros chicos, y se sorprendía de que Athena no la hubiera reclutado ya como amazona. Teseo y Odiseo también se reían de que los dos chicos estuvieran metiendo en problemas a los dos santos.

Touma, por su parte, parecía no estarse divirtiendo. Estaba melancólico en uno de los extremos del Coliseo, cumpliendo con su deber de cuidar a Artemisa, pero no más que eso. Aún estaba un poco triste por lo que había pasado el día anterior con Ren. ¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos?¿Bordando un vestido? Si iba a verla de nuevo, ¿lo correría de nuevo de su casa?¿ya lo odiaba para siempre?

Suspiró largamente. Tenía que reunir un poco de valor para volver a ir a verla, y pedirle perdón por hacerla enojar.

x-x-x

 _Estudio Sakura_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Como Touma se la había imaginado, Ren estaba en esos momentos terminando un conjunto de blusa y falda que tenía que entregar ese mismo día. La blusa blanca estaba hecha de una lana delgada, con mangas largas y flores rosadas bordadas a la altura del cuello y el pecho. Tenía una falda de tela suave del color rosa, cubierta con tul también rosa y lunares blancos.

-Has estado inusualmente callada el día de hoy, Ren- dijo Olivia, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-No empieces, Oli- dijo Ren, poniendo los ojos en blanco, sin siquiera volverse a ella- no es nada, en serio-

-Sí, claro, y yo soy la reina de Inglaterra- dijo Olivia, cruzándose de brazos y alzando las cejas- ¿es que te peleaste con el chico pelirrojo ese?-

Al escuchar ello, Ren se ruborizó hasta la raíz del cabello.

-No, por supuesto que no tuve ningún problema con…- comenzó a decir Ren, y de pronto se interrumpió, dándose cuenta de su error, y sacudiendo la cabeza- eh… ¿qué pelirrojo? No sé de quien hablas-

-Ren, eres terrible mintiendo- dijo Olivia, sonriendo de lado- vamos, escúpelo-

Ren puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró largamente. Ah, si tan solo Olivia supiera lo mucho que había tenido que mentir en los últimos días. ¡Estaba harta! Realmente odiaba lo que estaba pasando pero, nuevamente, decir la verdad estaba fuera de discusión.

-Sí, peleé con Touma- dijo Ren con una expresión derrotada- y me siento culpable de haberme enojado con él-

-¿Lo corriste?- dijo Olivia, y Ren asintió con culpabilidad- no te preocupes, estoy segura de que regresará pronto-

-¿Cómo sabes?-

-Porque lo vi como te mira- dijo Olivia, guiñándole un ojo- desde la primera vez que vino, se nota que le gustas-

Ren bajó la mirada para que no se le notara el rubor de sus mejillas. Olivia iba a decir algo más, pero el cliente entró a la tienda para recoger su pedido, y no pudieron continuar la conversación.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Leo_

 _Poco más tarde_

Después de la pelea con espadas en el Coliseo, y de la paliza que Tora y Arthur le habían dado a Dohko y a Argol, Kostas parecía mucho más motivado y emocionado para entrenar ese día. Había tomado una escoba y la pasó peleando con algún adversario invisible, bajo la mirada de Aioria, quien estaba muy divertido de verlo incluso imitar las palabras impertinentes de Arthur y de Tora.

Marin también llegó al templo de Leo, y se echó a reír al ver a Kostas practicando con la escoba y a Aioria sentado en el suelo en una esquina del templo. Ambos vieron al pequeño tan motivado y divertido que no se atrevieron a cambiar el entrenamiento, al menos por ese día.

-¿Cómo les fue con la pelea?- dijo Marin.

-Pues, como ves, Kostas se emocionó mucho- rió Aioria- Tora y Arthur les dieron una buena paliza. Nunca había visto al mocoso de Arthur moverse así, ni siquiera durante los entrenamientos-

Marin se echó a reír. Sí, Arthur había tenido que aprender, desde muy pequeño, a pelear con espada y armas de fuego, sobre todo para defenderse, y en eso era bastante hábil. Tora ni se diga. Además, era divertido el buen humor que tenían los dos.

Aioria sonrió y extendió su mano para tomar la de Marin, quien seguía de pie junto a él, y tiró de ella para hacerla sentarse en su regazo. La chica dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa y se echó a reír.

-Shhh…- le dijo Aioria en voz baja, pero ni eso logró distraer a Kostas.

Marin apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Aioria y suspiró, cerrando los ojos, mientras que él la abrazó posesivamente. Marin casi estuvo segura de que él ronroneó de gusto.

-¿Cómo ha estado Touma?- preguntó Aioria después de un rato.

-¿Touma?- dijo Marin, separándose de él por un momento- ha estado bien. Solo creo que últimamente ha estado un poco triste-

Aioria alzó las cejas.

-¿Por la chica que lo rescató?- preguntó Aioria.

-Quizá- dijo Marin, encogiendo los hombros levemente- me gustaría saber que fue lo que pasó entre esos dos-

x-x-x

 _Estudio Sakura_

 _Al día siguiente_

Touma se detuvo en la entrada del local y suspiró. Había pasado los últimos días meditando sobre que era lo que había hecho bien o mal sobre Ren, y había llegado a la conclusión de que su insistencia había sido la causa de la indignación de la chica. No le quedaba otra opción más que disculparse con ella.

Ren le gustaba mucho, tenía que admitirlo. Los días anteriores lo habían comprobado. La idea de que la chica estuviera enojada con él le molestaba sobremanera. No podía olvidar que, si no fuera por ella, él no habría sobrevivido su pelea contra Fjore. No sabía como lo había logrado, ni lo quería saber ya. Solo sabía que no quería que esa linda mujer estuviera enojada con él.

¡Por todos los dioses, si él había estado a punto de besarla cuando estuvo herido!

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué le había pasado? No sabía si estaba bien o no perseguir una relación con esta chica. Recordaba muy bien lo furiosa que se había puesto Artemisa con el asunto de la madre de Liliwen. ¿Las mismas reglas aplicarían para él también? No, no creía, la diosa no había mencionado nada al respecto. Suspiró largamente y miró la puerta.

¿Y si la diosa no aprobaba el tener una relación con una chica? Se mordió el labio. No, Artemisa podía ser muy gruñona y celosa, pero no le haría algo así. Ahora bien, estaba el asunto de Arienwen. Bueno, eso fue porque ella rompió el acuerdo que ambas tenían, y con su hermano, de todo el mundo. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Bueno, primero podía empezar por hacer las paces con Ren. El chico respiró hondo, y llamó a la puerta.

-Está abierto- escuchó la voz de Ren. Touma sonrió. Seguramente estaba ocupada trabajando en algún vestido y su mente estaba en el trabajo, sin siquiera voltear hacia la entrada. El chico empujó la puerta y entró, solo para ampliar su sonrisa.

Ren estaba sentada detrás del mostrador, de frente a la puerta, pero su mirada estaba, como era de esperarse, en el trabajo. Tenía el cabello recogido hacia atrás, que dejaba descubierta su cara, excepto por su flequillo, con una trenza y atada con un listón de color azul marino. Llevaba un vestido negro y azul, y zapatillas negras. Trabajaba incesantemente en su tablet, como si estuviera coloreando un diseño que había digitalizado.

Touma esperó pacientemente a que la chica levantara la mirada, y al verlo llegar casi se cae del banquillo de donde estaba trabajando.

-To…Touma- dijo ella, ruborizada y tirando el lápiz de la tablet al suelo- lo siento, lo siento…- añadió mientras se levantaba para dar vuelta al mostrador y recogerlo.

El pelirrojo sonrió y se apresuró a levantar el lápiz antes de que ella lo hiciera. El problema fue que, cuando ella se agachó también, ambos se dieron un tope el la frente.

-Lo siento- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, y se sonrieron mutuamente.

Touma le ofreció la mano y la ayudó a levantarse. Ren lo miró, dudosa, pero finalmente sonrió y aceptó la mano de él.

-Gracias- dijo Ren, una vez que estuvo de pie, pero ninguno de los dos soltó la mano del otro por unos segundos, hasta que la chica la retiró- de hecho, estaba esperando volver a verte. Quería disculparme por…-

-Espera, espera- la interrumpió Touma, levantando una mano- antes que digas nada más, yo quería disculparme. Fui un tonto. No debí insistir tanto en saber todo acerca de ti, sobre todo si tú no lo quieres hablar de eso. Perdóname por eso-

Ren lo evaluó con la mirada unos momentos, pero finalmente sonrió.

-Está bien- dijo ella- yo también quería disculparme. No… no sé que me pasó. No tenía porqué haberme enojado contigo ni reaccionar así-

Touma asintió, y los dos se miraron con una sonrisa. Había algo en esa chica que le encantaba. Y no, no era solo porque estuviera agradecido con ella por haberlo rescatado, o al contrario. Le gusta mucho su pasión. Siempre estaba guapa, y tenía ojos muy lindos. Y era amable, él mismo había sido testigo de su trato hacia los demás, principalmente hacia Artemisa, cuando se presentó en el estudio, tímida y preocupada.

Touma vio el lápiz entre las pequeñas manos de Ren, y dejó de sonreír por un momento.

-Perdona, te interrumpí- dijo el chico.

-No, para nada- dijo ella, y tomó la tablet para mostrarle lo que estaba haciendo- es para Artemisa. Saori… quiero decir, Athena, me pidió que hiciera este vestido para ella, una sorpresa. Se lo va a dar esta noche. Sé que tienen maneras de comunicarse con su cosmo- añadió, entrecerrando los ojos- así que no le vayas a decir-

Touma pasó sus ojos hacia el vestido que le mostraba. Era un vestido verde oscuro, largo y sencillo, que tenía un hombro descubierto, y una falda con una capa de seda y otra capa de tul con algunas estrellas doradas, y un cinturón del mismo color. Ren había incluso dibujado a Artemisa usando el vestido, y pensó que se vería muy linda con él. Lo que llevó a otro pensamiento… ¿cómo se vería Ren con un vestido así?

El pelirrojo se sacudió el pensamiento.

-Es hermoso- dijo Touma- estoy seguro que a la señorita Artemisa le va a gustar un montón. Y no te preocupes, no le voy a decir nada- añadió guiñando un ojo.

Ren sonrió satisfecha, y dejó el tablet y el lápiz sobre el mostrador. Estaba muy contenta de haber vuelto a ver a Touma. Y el chico había sido muy amable con ella, disculpándose y no insistiendo en buscar respuestas, lo que había hecho que la chica se sintiera mucho mejor. Ya estaba harta de las mentiras.

-Si no abuso mucho de tu amabilidad- dijo Touma- y si no estás muy ocupada, ¿querrías acompañarme el día de hoy?-

-¿A donde?-

-Es una sorpresa- sonrió el chico.

Ren sonrió también, y asintió. Se apresuró a tomar su bolso y tomó el brazo que Touma le ofrecía. Y tras cerrar la puerta del local, ambos salieron a la ciudad.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Artemisa subió al templo del Patriarca, junto con Teseo y Odiseo, a charlar con Athena y pasar la tarde con ella. Se sentía realmente agradecida con su hermana menor y con los santos, sobre todo porque la habían protegido y la habían ayudado a entender todas las abrumadoras emociones humanas.

-Adoro las fresas con crema- dijo Artemisa, sonriendo ampliamente- ¿cómo es que no tenemos de esto en el Olimpo?-

-Yo tampoco lo sé- se echó a reír Athena- pero esto se lo debemos a Liliwen, y sus antojos de embarazada-

Liliwen bajó la mirada, apenada, pero las dos diosas se echaron a reír. Sara, que estaba sentada junto a la pelirroja, le guiñó un ojo para que no se preocupara.

-Vamos, Saori, no te burles de Liliwen- dijo Sara, apoyando a la pelirroja.

-Lo siento, Sara- dijo la diosa, intentando dejar de reír.

Artemisa alzó las cejas. Nunca, ni en sus más locos sueños habría imaginado ver a Athena obedeciendo a una mortal. Bueno, a veces Touma le daba consejos a ella misma o la regañaba. Pero Athena tomaba muy en serio los consejos de Shion o de Sara en ese aspecto.

Athena miró a su hermana alzando sus cejas.

-¿Qué pasó?- dijo ella.

-Nada, veo que les brindas mucha confianza a todos, no solo al Patriarca-

-Claro- dijo Athena, encogiéndose de hombros- claro que confío en todos ellos. Me quieren y me protegen-

Artemisa sonrió, y volvió sus ojos hacia sus ángeles. Sí, solo eran tres, pero confiaba en ellos incluso con su vida. Sobre todo Touma, quien siendo humano siempre se lanzaba de cabeza para protegerla. Incluso cuando su propia hermana estuvo en peligro, él eligió cumplir con su deber y renunciar a su armadura por un tiempo en vez de entregarla para salvarla.

Y hablando de él…

-¿Dónde está Touma?- preguntó Artemisa, extrañada de no haberlo visto.

-Dijo que tenía un asunto pendiente en la ciudad- le respondió Odiseo- pero regresará antes de que anochezca-

Artemisa entrecerró los ojos. Otra vez esa sensación. Celos, le había dicho Liliwen, pero ella no creía ser capaz de ellos. Ella no estaba enamorada de Touma, ni de ningún hombre, por supuesto, pero eran celos. No quería que hubiera otra mujer en la vida de Touma o de algún otro de sus ángeles. Y además, ¿qué le veía a esa mocosa? No era nada extraordinario.

Miró de reojo a Liliwen. No, tenía que controlar sus emociones. Lo mismo había pasado con Arienwen, y se había visto a si misma causando la muerte de su mejor amiga con la firme idea de justicia. No, tenía que dejar en paz a Touma, incluso si quería seguir viendo a esa chica mortal.

-Oh, no te he mostrado lo que tengo para ti- dijo Athena, ignorante de los pensamientos de su hermana- me tomé la libertad de pedirle a Ren un vestido para ti. Este es especial. Espero que te guste-

Una nube de enojo cruzó los ojos de Artemisa cuando Athena mencionó el nombre de Ren, pero solo por un minuto. Al ver el vestido que Irene llevaba para ella, todo rastro de molestia había desaparecido de sus ojos.

-Oh, por…- comenzó a decir Artemisa- ¡es hermoso! ¿Dónde…?¿Cómo supo que me gusta tanto este color?-

-No lo sé- dijo Athena- ¿te gusta?-

-Me encanta- dijo la otra chica- muchas gracias, Athena-

Artemisa miró a su hermana sonreír, y suspiró largamente mientras pasaba sus dedos por la tela de esos vestidos. Había estado pensando sobre la chica que había rescatado a Touma, analizando lo que le había contado el pelirrojo, y lo que había escuchado decir a Marin y a Aioria sobre como lo habían encontrado. Celos aparte, había algo en esa chica que no le terminaba de agradar.

Y no podía olvidar que, desde que Ren apareció, todo comenzó a salir mal. La diosa sacudió la cabeza de nuevo. No, todo era culpa de Ares. Ren era seguramente otra víctima de la situación en la que se encontraban.

x-x-x

 _Estudio Sakura_

 _Esa noche_

Touma y Ren regresaron al local tras pasar la tarde en varios lugares de la ciudad. El pelirrojo sabía que, como japonesa, a Ren seguramente le gustaba mucho la cultura griega. Ahí fue cuando Touma supo que la chica era mitad griega, por parte de su mamá, y eso explicaba sus profundos ojos azules a pesar de su cabello.

-Gracias, Touma, la pasé muy bien contigo- dijo ella.

-Gracias a ti por acompañarme- dijo el pelirrojo.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron. Touma dio un paso adelante, acortando la distancia que había entre ellos. Extendió sus brazos, rodeando la cintura de la chica con ellos y acercándola aún más a él, tanto que uno podía sentir el aliento del otro. Era tan bajita, tanto que Touma era una cabeza más alto que ella. Ren levantó los ojos hacia él mientras el chico le ponía un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. La chica sonrió y puso su cabeza contra el pecho de él.

Touma le acarició la mejilla y la hizo separarse un poco de él.

-Es tarde- dijo finalmente Touma- tengo que regresar con la señorita Artemisa. Pero nos veremos pronto-

La chica sonrió también.

-Hasta mañana entonces- dijo Ren.

-Claro, mañana nos veremos- dijo el pelirrojo, inclinándose hacia ella para besar su mejilla. Sin decir más salió del local, y se dirigió de regreso al Santuario de Athena.

Al verlo alejarse, Ren sonrió y abrió la puerta del local, sonriendo ampliamente. Cerró la puerta tras de sí misma y apoyó la espalda contra la misma y suspiró contenta. Se sentía feliz, con una euforia que parecía que nunca terminaría.

Lo que pasó en seguida hizo que se le detuviera el corazón.

-Aaww, que tierno- dijo una voz femenina en el interior del local. La chica sintió un feo vuelco al escucharla. Sabía muy bien que no podía ser Olivia, ella estaba fuera ese día en la universidad. Y tenía una idea de quien era- ya era hora de que llegaras-

Ren levantó la mirada, y vio con horror a una de las personas que habían estado plagando sus pesadillas los últimos días. Dio un paso atrás, volviendo a quedar con la espalda contra la puerta. ¿Qué hacía esa mujer en su local? Había esperado jamás volver a verla en su vida y, sin embargo, ahí estaba de nuevo.

La mujer que tenía enfrente sonrió como si hubiera recibido una cálida bienvenida y se acercó a ella.

"Oh, dioses, no, por favor no…", pensó inmediatamente la chica, buscando a tientas el pomo de la puerta. Si tenía suerte, podía girarlo y salir corriendo. Touma… ¡Touma no podría estar tan lejos!

-Ah, parece que no estás contenta de volver a verme- dijo Constanza, tomando su muñeca con fuerza antes de que pudiera girar el pomo, con una sonrisa muy contraria a sus palabras- harás que me sienta ofendida-

Ren tembló. No le gustaba que esa mujer estuviera tan cerca de ella. Y estaba sola. ¡Si hacía unos segundos aún estaba Touma! La mujer estaba sonriendo ampliamente, disfrutando el efecto que tenía en la chica.

-No, la verdad no- dijo Ren tan pronto como salió de su sorpresa y frunciendo el entrecejo- no esperaba volver a verte en toda mi vida después de…-

Ren se interrumpió, tragando saliva.

-Ah, sí, después de ese incidente en el Olimpo- dijo Constanza, separándola de la puerta con un gesto brusco. Ren era mucho más pequeña y delgada que la otra mujer, por lo que no pudo resistirse- yo también esperaba no volverte a ver nunca, pero inesperadamente te volviste útil para nosotros…-

-Olvídalo- dijo Ren antes de que continuara hablando- no voy a volver a ayudarlos. La culpa y el remordimiento no ha dejado de carcomerme desde ese día. Y además, yo ya cumplí mi parte del trato. No puedes obligarme a hacer nada…-

Constanza siguió sonriendo, soltando a la chica. Caminó de regreso al mostrador, y pasó sus dedos por las páginas de la libreta de diseño de Ren.

-Las cosas cambiaron en el momento que frustraste nuestro plan- dijo la mujer.

-Yo no hice…-

-¡Silencio!- dijo Constanza, alzando la voz y haciéndola dar un respingo de sorpresa- ¿vas a negar que tú fuiste la recogiste al ángel pelirrojo y enmascaraste su cosmo?-

-Yo no…-

-¡No mientas!- gritó la mujer, haciéndola temblar nuevamente- ese mocoso tenía que morir, teníamos que destruir a ese mocoso para poder destruir a Artemisa. La muy tonta seguramente se expondría para tratar de vengarlo. Y tú lo arruinaste todo-

-Yo no sabía que ese ataque era de parte de ustedes- dijo Ren finalmente, tras tragar saliva y tomar aire- solo quise… compensar lo que había hecho, para aliviar mi conciencia-

Era mentira. Si bien no estaba segura de que Fjore trabajara para ellos, Ren sí lo sospechaba. Constanza, por su parte, la evaluó con la mirada por unos segundos.

-Bueno, como te decía, inesperadamente vuelves a ser útil a nuestra causa- dijo la mujer, aclarando su garganta y volviendo a sonreír como si nada acabara de pasar, cosa que hizo que Ren sintiera un escalofrío- sobre todo ahora. Te estuvimos vigilando desde ese incidente, y vimos que…-

-¿Me estuvieron espiando?- dijo Ren, enrojeciendo de furia por primera vez.

-…vimos que el ángel pelirrojo está enamorado de ti- terminó de decir la mujer- podemos usar eso a nuestro favor-

Ren la miró, furiosa. Pasó su vista a su alrededor. Estaba sola, no había nadie más con Constanza. No estaba Ares ni esa temible mujer de hielo que había peleado contra Touma la ultima vez.

-Ya te dije que no voy a ayudarles- dijo Ren tras respirar hondo para intentar que su voz no se quebrara del miedo que sentía- no volveré a hacer esto-

La mujer sonrió.

-Tienes que hacerlo- dijo Constanza, ladeando la cabeza y levantando el dedo índice- me hiciste una promesa. Me debes un favor-

-Sí, te debía un solo favor, y ya lo hice- dijo Ren en un tono final.

Constanza sonrió, y cerró la mano de golpe. Una horrible corriente eléctrica la recorrió, haciendo que un grito de dolor escapara de sus labios y que, al mismo tiempo, tirara los maniquíes y algunos vestidos que estaban en el mostrador involuntariamente, al perder momentáneamente el control de sus poderes de psicoquinesia. Sus rodillas se doblaron y cayó al suelo, apenas metiendo las manos para no darse en la cara contra el suelo

Cuando estuvo satisfecha, Constanza la liberó, y Ren se dejó caer al suelo, temblando e intentando recuperar el aliento.

-¿Porqué…?- dijo la chica, poniendo las manos en el suelo, e intentando incorporarse.

-Porque no te he liberado del favor que me debes, mocosa- dijo Constanza- nunca dije que habías cumplido con tu promesa, así que es como si no lo hubieras hecho-

Ren tembló y miró a su alrededor. Los maniquíes tirados, y los vidrios de las ventanas vibrando, amenazando con quebrarse. Trató de levantarse, pero no pudo. Lágrimas de rabia comenzaron a fluir por sus mejillas. Entonces, ¿todo aquello había sido para nada? Había herido a Artemisa, convirtiéndola en humana, y había sufrido todos esos días por el remordimiento que le causaba lo que había hecho, y todo había sido en vano.

-Me engañaste…- dijo Ren con voz quebrada.

-Tal vez- dijo Constanza- y por eso te ofrezco un nuevo trato. Haz lo que te ordenamos esta vez y te dejaré libre. No volverás a escuchar de nosotros-

Ren sacudió la cabeza. No. No iba a volver a traicionar la confianza de nadie más. Menos a Touma, ahora que…

-¡No!- dijo Ren enfáticamente- ¡no voy a hacerlo!¡No puedes obligarme!-

-¿Quieres apostar?-

Constanza volvió a apretar su mano, y la chica volvió a caer al suelo, presa de un terrible dolor en todo su cuerpo. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas, y los pocos maniquíes que quedaban de pie cayeron al suelo también. Ren quedó ovillada, abrazando su propio cuerpo y respirando agitadamente.

-No…- dijo la chica con debilidad- no lo voy a hacer… no importa lo que hagas…-

-Entonces esto va a continuar- la interrumpió Constanza, mostrándole su mano- tu asistente no llegará hasta mañana en la mañana. Tenemos toda la noche, y nadie va a venir a ayudarte-

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Pues a Ren no le quedan muchas alternativas. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo enorme.

Abby L.


	12. 12: Un Beso

**DEL OLIMPO A LA TIERRA**

XII: UN BESO

 _Templo Norte, Santuario de Athena_

 _Una hora más tarde_

Touma había regresado al Santuario de Athena con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. ¡Su día había sido perfecto! Se había disculpado con Ren, y había pasado toda la tarde con ella. Estaba tan feliz. Parecía que, por fin, todos sus problemas se comenzaban a resolver.

Cuando llegó al templo Norte, vio que la señorita Artemisa acababa de regresar de su tarde con Athena, y la acompañaba Liliwen y Camus. Ambos estaban muy felices, y era de esperarse, pues ambos iban a tener un bebé. Touma se aclaró la garganta y sonrió para saludar a la diosa.

-Buenas noches, señorita- dijo Touma, sacando una bolsa de papel y pasándosela.

-Hola, Touma- dijo Artemisa con un tono neutro- ¿qué es esto?-

-Te traje chocolates- dijo el pelirrojo- es lo más delicioso del mundo-

Artemisa alzó las cejas, de pronto interesada en la bolsa de papel y su contenido. Había estado un poco moleta con Touma por haberse ido, seguramente a ver a Ren Sawamura, pero se tragó el orgullo y tomó los chocolates.

-¿En serio?- dijo la diosa- ¿más que las fresas con crema?-

-Debería comprobarlo por usted misma, señorita- dijo el pelirrojo.

Touma sonrió al ver que la diosa tomó un chocolate y lo probó. Las mejillas de Artemisa se volvieron inmediatamente rojas, y sonrió ampliamente.

-Vaya…- fue lo único que pudo decir la diosa.

-¿Y tú dónde estabas, Touma?- dijo Teseo- no te vimos en toda la tarde-

-En la ciudad. Comprando los chocolates, entre otras cosas- dijo el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué otras cosas?- dijo Odiseo.

Touma sonrió, pero no dijo nada más. Los otros dos ángeles se miraron entre sí, Odiseo sonrió mientras alzaba repetidamente las cejas. Ah, el pequeño Touma seguramente estaba enamorado.

x-x-x

 _Estudio Sakura_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Ren no podía más. Con cada golpe eléctrico que la recorría, le arrancaba terribles gritos, y la pobre chica rogaba por que alguien la escuchara gritar, por que alguien fuera a ayudarla y detener a esa mujer, para que no siguiera lastimándola. Pero nadie llegó, y tras una hora, tras la cual Constanza se sintió satisfecha, la mujer hizo una pausa.

-¿Ya tuviste suficiente?- dijo Constanza.

-Basta… por favor…- dijo Ren entre lágrimas- ya no…-

-Entonces, ¿vas a hacer lo que te pedimos?- dijo la mujer, con los brazos cruzados, mirándola con una expresión llena de desdén.

-No, no puedo- sollozó la chica- no me pidas… no quiero lastimarlo…-

Constanza gruñó y volvió a apretar su mano, causándole una nueva ola de descargas eléctricas recorriendo todo su cuerpo. La mujer miró las ventanas del local temblando, amenazando con romperse. Finalmente abrió su mano, y liberó a Ren de su poder.

-¿Y ahora?-

-Por favor… para…-

-¿Eso quiere decir que vas a obedecer?- dijo Constanza.

Ren no respondió inmediatamente. No podía, pues estaba jadeando desesperadamente, luchando por respirar. La mujer espero a que la chica respondiera.

-¿Entonces?- insistió.

-Lo… lo haré…- sollozó ella finalmente- pero por favor… ya para…-

Constanza se echó a reír. La chica había tardado poco más de una hora en cambiar de parecer. Ahora ya tenían a su peon de regreso para continuar con su plan.

-Así me gusta- dijo Constanza, tomándola de su blusa, levantándola del suelo con relativa facilidad, y obligándola a sentarse en el banquillo que estaba detrás del mostrador. La chica no tenía fuerzas para oponer ninguna resistencia, y cayó sentada sobre el banquillo, su cabeza casi colgando y sus cabellos cubriendo su rostro.

-¿Qué… quieres que haga?- dio Ren, aún jadeando para recuperar el aliento. Intentaba sin éxito contener las lágrimas, y todo su cuerpo temblaba violentamente. La mujer sonrió torcido.

-Touma de Icarus- dijo Constanza- queremos…-

-No quiero oír tu plan, no quiero… saber nada de lo que van a hacer…- la interrumpió Ren, cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo la cabeza- solo necesito saber qué tengo… tengo que hacer para que me… me dejes en paz.. que me… liberes de este sello-

Constanza sacó una botella de su bolsillo, y con un gesto brusco, tiró de los cabellos de Ren para hacerla levantar su mirada al techo. La mujer volteó el frasco sobre la chica, poniendo una gota del líquido sobre los labios de Ren.

-Tienes que besarlo para sellar su cosmo- dijo Constanza, soltándola mientras sacaba también un anillo de su bolsillo y lo ponía en su dedo- y sin quitarte ese anillo, para poder localizarlos. Asegúrate que estén solos cuando lo hagas, lejos de los otros ángeles, y de los santos de Athena-

Ren no dijo nada, solo asintió en silencio, las lágrimas seguían fluyendo de sus ojos.

-Y no creas que puedes escapar de nosotros, o buscar protección con los santos de Athena- dijo Constanza, mostrándole la mano- a la primera señal que tengamos de que nos traiciones, el dolor volverá… y no parará hasta que mueras-

La chica se llevó la mano a los labios, y tembló. No dijo nada más, solo se limitó a asentir.

-Muy bien, encárgate de ello- dijo Constanza- y apresúrate-

Ren solo volvió a asentir, derrotada y con la mirada perdida. La otra mujer solo sonrió y salió del apartamento dando un portazo. Una vez que Ren se quedó sola, la chica se dejó caer al suelo, se abrazó a sí misma y cerró los ojos. No podía creer que su día, el que pensaba que era el mejor de su vida, hubiera acabado así.

Finalmente, iba a tener que volver a hacerlo. Iba a tener que traicionar a Touma otra vez.

x-x-x

 _Templo Norte_

 _Esa noche_

Una vez que se quedaron solos, Artemisa. le pidió a Touma que se quedara para charlar con él un rato. Teseo y Odiseo se fueron a descansar, mirando a la diosa y a su compañero humano de reojo, el último un poco preocupado. Los celos de Artemisa eran legendarios, y ya los había manifestado hacía rato.

-Listo, señorita, estamos solos- dijo el pelirrojo- ¿de qué quería hablar conmigo?-

-De lo que has estado haciendo en la ciudad- dijo la diosa, cruzando los brazos.

Touma se mordió un labio. Estaba un poco preocupado por los celos de la diosa. Respiró hondo y se preparó para lo que iba a venir.

-Quiero que me cuentes… sobre la chica que has estado yendo a ver- dijo la diosa.

Touma parpadeó, pero obedeció y le contó todo lo que sabía, incluyendo el hecho de que la vez anterior había peleado con ella porque la chica no quería decirle como había hecho para rescatarlo, subirlo a su habitación y ocultar su cosmo, pero finalmente ese día se habían reconciliado. La diosa escuchó atentamente todo, y finalmente sacudió la cabeza. Había algo en el fondo de su mente, haciendo a un lado los celos, que no le agradaba de esa chica. Le causaba desconfianza.

-Touma, por favor, no lo tomes a mal- dijo Artemisa finalmente cuando terminó de escuchar su relato- pero no creo que sea buena idea que sigas buscándola-

-¿Porqué no, señorita?- dijo el chico. Ya se imaginaba que la diosa le iba a decir eso, pero aún así no se sintió preparado a escucharlo- ¡ella me salvó la vida! Además, me gusta, y creo que ella se siente igual que yo por…-

-Ese no es el problema- dijo la diosa con paciencia, intentando explicarle lo que pensaba de todo ese asunto- hay algo sospechoso en todo esto. Todo empezó a ir mal cuando ella apareció. Estuve pensándolo mucho. ¿Y si está trabajando para Ares?-

-Eso es imposible, señorita- dijo Touma- la señorita Athena confía en ella. Además, después de como Ares la trató, no creo que…-

-Touma- lo interrumpió Artemisa- no sé porqué, pero esa chica me da muy mala espina. No, no son celos- añadió, cuando vio que el pelirrojo abrió su boca para reclamar- estuve pensándolo y meditándolo bien. No son celos. Es solo que hay algo en ella que no me termina de agradar. Creo que lo mejor para ti es que te alejes de ella-

Touma bajó la mirada.

-¿Es una orden, señorita?- dijo el pelirrojo tristemente.

Artemisa lo miró. El pobre estaba verdaderamente enamorado de esa chica. Sabía que, si le ordenaba alejarse de ella, Touma la obedecería, pero sufriría y además la resentiría. Sacudió la cabeza. No podía ordenarle eso.

-No puedo ordenarte eso, Touma- dijo Artemisa- es un… consejo-

Touma miró a la diosa. Le estaba dando libertad para que él eligiera.

-Lo siento mucho, señorita, no la quiero decepcionar, pero yo… no quiero alejarme de Ren-

La diosa sonrió levemente, sin disminuir su preocupación por su ángel favorito.

-De acuerdo- dijo ella en un tono resignado- anda a descansar. No sabemos que aventuras tiene planeadas Athena para nosotros-

Touma asintió con una sonrisa, y se apresuró a su habitación para descansar. Artemisa lo vio alejarse, cruzando los brazos y sacudiendo la cabeza. Realmente esperaba estar equivocada con respecto a esa chica, por el bien de Touma. Suspiró largamente, y tras encogerse de hombros, se dirigió a su propia habitación a descansar.

x-x-x

 _Estudio Sakura_

 _A la mañana siguiente_

Olivia se sorprendió cuando llegó al estudio de ver primero la puerta del local sin llave y todos los maniquíes tirados en el suelo, lo mismo los maniquíes del mostrador. La libreta de diseños de Ren estaba destruída, y las hojas estaban esparcidas por todos lados. La chica palideció.

-¡Oh, no!- dijo Olivia, asustada- ¡Ren!-

La chica cruzó corriendo el local y se apresuró a la cocina, donde encontró a Ren tumbada en el suelo, ovillada junto al kotatsu. Chanel tenía una patita lastimada, y frotaba su cabeza contra el costado de su dueña, quien parecía indiferente a su alrededor. Olivia se apresuró a su lado.

-¡Ren!¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Olivia con una expresión alarmada tras ponerse de rodillas junto a ella, sin estar muy segura de lo que había pasado- ¿te lastimaron?¿te hicieron algo?-

Ren reaccionó, y volvió sus ojos hacia Olivia. Su amiga pudo notar que tenía los ojos enrojecidos y varias líneas oscuras debajo de sus párpados hinchados. La chica levantó a su amiga y la abrazó.

-Ren, ¿qué te pasó?- dijo la otra chica- por favor, habla. Dime algo. Si te hicieron algo…-

-No… no pasó nada- dijo Ren con una expresión ausente- fui yo la que… hizo ese desastre-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- dijo Olivia, con una expresión de extrema preocupación- ¿porqué tiraste todo? ¿Fue el pelirrojo el que te lastimó? Dímelo, no puedes dejar las cosas así-

Ren se frotó los ojos. No podía decirle nada a Olivia, pues la pondría en peligro, pero tampoco podía dejar que pensara que Touma la golpeó o algo parecido. Respiró hondo, intentando olvidar su tristeza. Tenía que proteger a su amiga.

-Estoy bien, en serio, amiga- dijo Ren- me salió muy mal un diseño, y creo que me enojé mucho-

Olivia la evaluó con la mirada.

-Me estás mintiendo- dijo la chica- dime la verdad, ¿quién hizo esto?-

Ren bajó la mirada. Ya lo sabía, no se le ocurrió una excusa creíble para lo que había pasado. Levantó los ojos hacia Olivia, y se sintió terriblemente culpable por hacer a su amiga preocuparse así. Pero no podía decirle nada. Solo se tenía que deshacer de ella.

Ren se levantó y comenzó a caminar de la cocina hacia la tienda.

-Necesito vacaciones- dijo Ren finalmente- voy a salir del país, a visitar a mis papás en Japón, y voy a estar fuera dos semanas. Gracias por tu esfuerzo, pero voy a cerrar esos días-

-Pero Ren…-

-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda- continuó la chica, y comenzó a empujarla hacia la puerta- como entenderás, tengo mucho que preparar y empacar. Nos vemos en dos semanas. Yo te llamo…-

Y una vez que Olivia estuvo afuera, le cerró la puerta en las narices y le puso llave. Ren sacudió la cabeza tristemente. No podía hacer nada más. Ahora, tenía que planear muy bien lo que iba a hacer para cumplir las exigencias de Constanza. Lo odiaba, pero tenía que hacerlo.

x-x-x

 _Coliseo, Santuario de Athena_

Los chicos se reunieron de nuevo en el coliseo para ver la segunda parte de la pelea entre Tora y Dohko. Los dos se miraron entre sí, con espadas de madera en sus manos.

-¿Listo para otra buena paliza, _ye pox faced parrot_?- dijo la chica, haciendo reír a todos los espectadores.

Saga se echó a reír al ver a Kostas tan emocionado por la pelea. Esa mañana, Cecilia estaba trabajando y no había podido ir a ver la pelea con los otros. En su lugar estaban Aioria y Marín.

-¿Te gustó la pelea de ayer?- preguntó el santo de Géminis, a lo que el pequeño respondió asintiendo.

-¿Bromeas?- dijo Aioria, echándose a reír en voz alta- ayer pasó todo el entrenamiento del día peleando con un adversario invisible-

Saga rió al ver a su hijo tan apenado, y le revolvió el cabello.

-No te preocupes, Kostas- dijo Saga, encogiéndose de hombros- vale la pena aprender cualquier habilidad de combate, nunca sabes cuando te puede servir-

Kostas sonrió orgulloso, y ambos volvieron su mirada hacia la arena, donde Dohko y Tora peleaban entre ellos como si estuvieran solos, esta vez usando cosmos además de sus espadas, y se volvía cada vez más interesante.

Marin, quien estaba sentada junto a Aioria y su aprendiz, sonrió maternalmente y abrazó a Kostas. Pasó sus ojos hacia las gradas, y vio a Artemisa con sus ángeles, especialmente Touma. Su hermano menor estaba mirando la arena sin mirarla, con una sonrisa de enamorado en su cara. Marin le guiñó un ojo a Aioria y se acercó a su hermano.

-Hey, Touma- dijo la amazona, sentándose junto al pelirrojo y dandole un codazo en las costillas- ¿porqué estás tan sonriente?-

-Por nada, hermanita- dijo Touma, regresando a la realidad.

-¿Porqué tienes esa sonrisa de enamorado?- dijo Marin.

Touma entrecerró los ojos, aunque sin dejar de sonreír.

-No sigas, hermanita, o voy a empezar a molestarte también con Aioria- dijo Touma- no me has dicho aún cuando te vas a casar-

Marin enrojeció, y su hermano se echó a reír.

-¿Viste?- dijo el chico.

-Bueno, en serio- dijo Marin- ¿no me vas a contar sobre la chica de la que estás enamorado?-

-No, para nada- dijo Touma- no te diré nada hasta que no sea algo serio-

La amazona no dijo nada más, pero estaba feliz por su hermano. El chico estaba realmente enamorado. Quizá sería buena idea dejarlo solo, ya le contaría todo cuando estuviera listo. Pasó su mirada de los ángeles a Artemisa, quien parecía un poco entristecida. ¿Qué habría pasado?¿Estaría celosa? Marin entrecerró los ojos. ¡Moría de curiosidad!

x-x-x

 _Estudio Sakura_

 _Poco después_

Ren se miró al espejo mientras se preparaba para salir. Sabía que Touma no tardaría mucho en ir por ella. Se acercó un poco al espejo, y pasó sus dedos por sus labios. No se veían para nada distintos. Suspiró largamente. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Cierto, había prometido que lo iba a hacer, pero… no quería.

Había pasado toda la mañana limpiando el local, para que no quedara ningún rastro de lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Se había puesto un vestido japonés corto, color rojo con negro, y se había amarrado el cabello en una cola baja, enrollada sobre sí misma y fija con un broche en forma de una mariposa negra. Extendió los dedos para tocar su reflejo.

-Tengo que hacerlo- dijo ella hacia su reflejo, bajando la mirada- no quiero, pero tengo que hacerlo. Si no, ellos me van a…-

Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Tenía que tranquilizarse, si Touma llegaba a sospechar lo que estaba pasando, ella estaría en problemas. No, tenía que hacer lo que le dijeron.

 _Toc toc_

Ren dio un respingo de sorpresa al escuchar llamar a la puerta. Respiró hondo otra vez, tomó su bolso y bajó las escaleras para recibir al pelirrojo, quien acababa de regresar al local por ella, como habían quedado el día anterior. Ren se mordió el labio. Ojalá hubiera tenido más tiempo para prepararse psicológicamente, o para encontrar una manera de salir de esa situación.

Demasiado tarde.

Touma la esperaba en la entrada del local, sonriente y radiante, llevando sus ropas de civil pero con su armadura en una caja en su espalda. Odiseo y Teseo habían insistido en que la llevara consigo, en caso de que fuera atacado de nuevo como la última vez.

-Hola- dijo Touma, aún sonriente.

-Hola- dijo Ren, esforzándose por sonreír.

Touma parpadeó.

-¿Pasó algo malo?- dijo el pelirrojo, confundido.

La chica volvió a tomar aire, y sonrió un poco más naturalmente. Touma no debía saber lo que estaba haciendo.

-Todo bien, solo que he tenido mucho trabajo el día de hoy- dijo Ren, tomando su brazo- vamos, hoy me apetece ir a las afueras de la ciudad… quizá a las montañas. ¿Qué te parece?-

-¿Las montañas?- dijo Touma.

-Sí, para salir un poco de la rutina de la ciudad- dijo Ren, encogiéndose de hombros- si no quieres, está bien, quizá podemos hacer otra cosa-

-No, no te preocupes- dijo él, sonriendo- por supuesto que podemos ir allá si quieres-

Ren amplió su sonrisa, y se aferró al brazo de Touma. Inconscientemente se ajustó el flequillo y miró de reojo al chico. Suspiró y, sin que Touma se diera cuenta, usó sus poderes de psicoquinesia para volver a enmascarar el cosmo del chico.

x-x-x

 _Base del monte Lykavittos_

 _Poco más tarde_

Mientras caminaban, Touma miró de reojo un par de veces a Ren. Había algo en ella que no estaba completamente bien. Parecía distraída o preocupada por algo, y cuando él le preguntaba de qué se trataba, la chica lo negaba.

-No es nada- dijo Ren cuando Touma le volvió a preguntar que estaba pasando- estoy un poco distraída hoy, eso es todo-

Tan pronto que llegaron al monte Lykavittos, Ren se detuvo y se frotó un poco los brazos. Ya comenzaba a poner el sol, y ambos habían llegado a la orilla del bosque en las laderas del monte, donde el aire comenzaba a ser un poco más fresco. El chico sonrió al mirar a Ren, se quitó su chamarra y la puso sobre sus hombros.

-Gracias- dijo Ren, mientras que Touma le ajustaba la chamarra.

-No es nada- dijo el chico.

Ren sonrió ampliamente y lo abrazó. Hacía ya un tiempo que había sentido que se estaba enamorando de él, lo que hacía mucho más difícil lo que tenía que hacer. Era realmente cruel. Sintió los brazos de Touma alrededor de ella, y no pudo evitar poner su cabeza en el pecho de él. Quería disfrutar ese momento lo más que se pudiera. Se sentía lindo.

Por fin, ambos dejaron de abrazarse, aunque Touma siguió tomándola de la cintura, y Ren encontró el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo su plan y cumplir con su trabajo.

-¿Ren?- dijo Touma

-¿Sí?-

-No te lo había dicho antes- dijo el chico- pero me gustas mucho. Desde que te conocí y…-

Ren sonrió levemente. A ella también le gustaba, y mucho. Estaba enamorada, pero tenía que traicionarlo. Su vida dependía de ello.

-Tú también me gustas- dijo ella, interrumpiendo y haciendo sonreír a Touma.

Touma la abrazó de nuevo, y la acercó a él. Ren se sorprendió al ver que el chico ponía sus manos alrededor de su cintura y se inclinaba levemente hacia ella. Besarlo iba a ser mucho más fácil de lo que se había imaginado. Touma era un chico naturalmente bueno y amable, y jamás lastimaría a nadie como ella estaba haciendo.

"Soy un asco de persona", pensó Ren "Touma jamás me haría daño como yo estoy a punto de hacer con él…"

Se acercaron cada vez más. Ren vio que Touma ladeó la cabeza y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a besarla, y ella lo imitó. Los labios de los dos estuvieron a punto de juntarse, cuando Ren le puso una mano sobre el pecho y lo empujó levemente para separarlo de ella. ¡No! No podía hacerle eso. No iba a traicionarlo. Ya se las arreglaría con Constanza más tarde, pero no podía traicionar a Touma.

-¿Qué sucede, Ren?- dijo Touma, sin soltarla, pero mirando a su alrededor, como si algo o alguien hubiera asustado a la chica.

-No… nada- dijo Ren, tragando saliva. ¿Porqué tenía que temblarle la voz?- antes que algo más ocurra, tengo algo muy importante que confesarte-

Touma parpadeó. ¿Se trataba de lo que había pasado antes y lo que no quería hablar? Pero eso no era problema. Él la amaba sin importar lo que había pasado antes.

-No importa nada de eso, Ren- dijo Touma.

-No entiendes, Touma, tienes que escuchar lo que…- dijo Ren.

Pero no alcanzó a terminar su frase, pues Touma se inclinó hacia ella y la besó en la mejilla. La chica sintió una corriente de adrenalina recorrer todo su cuerpo, y efectivamente poner en pausa su cerebro. Sonrió nerviosamente al ver los hermosos ojos azules del chico.

-Te amo, Ren- susurró el pelirrojo.

Ren sintió un bonito vuelco. Todo el mundo, todas sus preocupaciones y remordimientos parecían haber desaparecido al mirar los ojos azules de Touma. Se sentía cómoda y segura entre los brazos del chico.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Touma-

La chica levantó la mirada sin dejar de sonreír. Touma se inclinó de nuevo hacia ella y, sin soltar su cintura, acortó la distancia entre ellos, y la besó.

Touma y Ren se besaron por unos segundos en los que olvidaron absolutamente todo lo que los rodeaba y todo lo que los preocupaba. Ren sintió su corazón latir de contento, estando en los brazos del chico que amaba, siendo besada por él. ¡Cómo deseaba que ese momento no acabara! Pero…

-¡No!-

De pronto, Ren se separó bruscamente de Touma, y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas, poniendo sus dos manos sobre su pecho para alejarlo de ella.

-Lo… lo lamento- dijo Touma, apenado, pensando que había hecho algo malo.

-No, no, no- repitió Ren, cubriéndose la boca con sus manos, sin poder creer lo que acababa de pasar. ¡Lo había besado! No lo iba a hacer, le iba a decir la verdad sobre Constanza y Ares, pero no lo iba a besar… ¿cómo pasó eso?- no puede ser… oh, por todos los dioses, ¿qué hice?-

-¿Qué sucede, Ren?- dijo Touma, quien comenzaba a asustarte del cambio de actitud que había tenido la chica- estás temblando. ¿Estás bien?-

-No, todo esto es mi culpa- dijo Ren, poniendo sus manos en los hombros de él, desesperada por explicarle todo antes de que Constanza y los otros aparecieran… porque sabía que iban a aparecer- lo siento, Touma, no quería hacerlo, por favor escucha…-

-¿De qué…?- comenzó a decir el pelirrojo, pero se interrumpió al ver que fueron rodeados por varios hombres con armaduras negras. Y Fjore, una de sus peores enemigos, había atrapado a Ren por los brazos, separándola de él y poniendo su brazo alrededor de su cuello. No que ella estuviera ofreciendo mucha resistencia- ¿qué está pasando?-

Touma se volvió a su armadura y extendió su brazo hacia ella para atraerla a sí mismo, pero la caja ni siquiera se movió. Dos hombres se acercaron a él, tomándolo de los brazos, mientras que Touma trataba en vano de soltarse. Un tercero lo golpeó en el abdomen y lo dejó sin aire.

-¡Déjalo!- dijo Ren, intentando soltarse de Fjore tan pronto como vio que habían atrapado a Touma- no lo lastimen, por favor-

Una mujer que Touma nunca había visto antes se acercó a él y, tras mirarlo fijamente, sonrió con un gesto de satisfacción. Después de ello, se volvió hacia Ren.

-Muy buen trabajo, Ren. Tú cumpliste con tu parte del trato, así que yo cumpliré con la mía- dijo la chica, haciendo sonar sus dedos. Cuando lo hizo, Ren sintió una sacudida recorrer su cuerpo- listo, eres libre. Un trato es un trato-

-¿De qué están hablando?- dijo Touma, volviendo su mirada de Constanza a Ren.

-Touma, por favor, escúchame- dijo Ren, desesperada por soltarse de Fjore y explicarle a Touma lo que había pasado- yo no quería ayudarlos, ellos me obligaron a…-

-¿De qué crees que hablamos, Touma de Icarus?- dijo Fjore echándose a reír, sin soltar a Ren- de que esta chica ha estado trabajando para nosotros todo este tiempo, y te estuvo engañando bajo nuestras órdenes…-

-¡No!- dijo Ren, intentando soltarse de Fjore- Touma, no fue así…-

-¿Qué?- dijo Touma, palideciendo mortalmente. El chico sacudió la cabeza. Ren no sería capaz de traicionarlo- eso no puede ser cierto-

-Esta encantadora chica fue quien me liberó de la prisión del Olimpo- dijo Fjore en un tono de burla, apretando su brazo alrededor del cuello de la chica para que dejara de hablar- y fue ella la que puso esa poción para que Artemisa la bebiera y se volviera humana. Ah, y no olvidemos lo que acaba de pasar: te besó con una poción para sellar tu cosmo en sus labios- se volvió hacia Ren, aflojando un poco el brazo- ¿le dijiste que lo amabas justo antes de traicionarlo? Vaya, eso fue muy cruel de tu parte…-

-¡No! ¡No es cierto, Touma!- dijo Ren, y se volvió a la otra mujer- Constanza, dile la verdad. ¡Dile que me obligaron! Me torturaron y…-

Touma estaba congelado de la impresión. ¿Cómo podía ser cierto esto?

-No puede ser- dijo Touma, sacudiendo la cabeza. ¡Ren no podía ser capaz de hacer algo así!- ella no estuvo ni cerca de la taza de té de la señorita Artemisa, ni de la prisión. No hay ninguna manera humana de…-

-Pero ella no es humana- lo interrumpió Constanza con una sonrisa maliciosa- al menos no completamente-

Fjore tiró de ella, y a pesar de que la chica se resistió, levantó el flequillo de Ren para revelar los dos lunares rojos en su frente. Touma abrió la boca de sorpresa. ¿Ren era lemuriana?¿Ese era su secreto? ¿Así había sido entonces? Levantó la mirada y vio que Ren estaba cabizbaja, con una mirada llena de culpabilidad.

Y fue entonces cuando Touma lo supo. Era cierto. Todo lo que habían dicho esas dos mujeres era cierto. Por eso Ren no quería explicarle como había ocultado su cosmo, o como lo había podido salvar de Fjore esa noche. Eso explicaba como había llegado al Olimpo: Ares la había llevado para que pusiera la poción en el té de Artemisa, y para que liberara a Fjore.

El chico pelirrojo finalmente dejó de pelear y colgó la cabeza. No podía creerlo. Artemisa tenía razón, Ren eran malas noticias. La chica que amaba lo había traicionado y lo había dejado sin su cosmo. Y la armadura de Icarus estaba ahora en manos de los enemigos.

Touma levantó la mirada furioso hacia Ren, quien lo miraba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo él- ¡me traicionaste!-

-No, Touma, intenté decirte…-

Pero ninguno de los dos pudo seguir hablando. Los enemigos arrastraron a Touma y le pusieron una bolsa de tela en la cabeza, así que lo último que Ren vio de él fue una mirada llena de decepción y tristeza dirigida hacia ella. Los enemigos se llevaron al chico y la armadura, y finalmente Fjore soltó a Ren, creando una cadena de hielo y atando uno de sus pies contra el árbol con ella para no los siguiera, antes de desaparecer. No había necesidad. Ren se quedó en el suelo de rodillas, llorando sin parar.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Pues sí, fui muy mala. Pobres de Touma y de Ren, ninguno de los dos la está pasando muy bien. Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo enorme.

Abby L.


	13. 13: Soluciones

**DEL OLIMPO A LA TIERRA**

XIII: SOLUCIONES

 _Templo Norte, Santuario de Athena_

 _Poco antes_

El cosmo de Touma había desaparecido de golpe en el mismo sitio donde lo habían encontrado después de la batalla contra Fjore hacía unos días, sin señal de pelea ni nada. Odiseo notó esto y se lo comentó de inmediato a Artemisa, quien de inmediato pensó correctamente que había algo con esa chica que ocultaba el cosmo de Touma, e hizo la nota mental de preguntarle al pelirrojo cuando regresara.

Estaba aún pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Touma, sobe el hecho de que Ren le daba mala espina. Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, intentando pensar en otra cosa.

Milo y Camus estaban ahí, pues Cathy había llevado a Mavri. El pequeño se divertía en los brazos de Artemisa mientras que su mamá tocaba algo en su violín. Camus sonrió al ver a Milo embelesado por la música, tanto como el día en que la había conocido.

-¿Dónde está Liliwen?- preguntó Artemisa de pronto.

Camus sonrió mientras que Milo se echaba a reír.

-Está en Capricornio, intentando enseñarle a Mac a cocinar panqueques- dijo Camus, intentando mantener una expresión seria, mientras que Milo seguía riendo- esperemos que no queme la cocina-

-¿Liliwen quema la cocina?- dijo Artemisa, alzando las cejas.

-No, Mac- dijo Camus, y continuó al ver la expresión confundida de Artemisa- la chica es un cerebrito matemático, pero no tiene ningún talento para la cocina-

-Se le quema el cereal con leche- dijo Milo entre risas, haciendo reír también a la diosa- Shura tiene que vigilarla cada vez que entra a la cocina-

De pronto, todos los representes dejaron de reír. No solo el cosmo de Touma seguía desaparecido, pero habían sentido el cosmo de Fjore cerca del monte Lykavittos. Los dos ángeles inmediatamente se pusieron de pie. No parecía que estuviera atacando, pero más les valía revisar. Camus, por su parte, estaba listo para atacar. Al ver que hicieron eso, Cathy dejó de tocar.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Cathy.

-Milo, quédate con ellas- dijo el santo de Acuario fríamente, sin querer decir en voz alta lo que habían sentido- ya regresamos-

Milo asintió gravemente, y los dos ángeles, seguidos de Camus, salieron rápidamente al sitio donde habían sentido el cosmo de Fjore. Artemisa puso a Mavri en el suelo, mientras que Cathy volvía a acomodarse el violín sobre su cuello, en un intento por distraer a la diosa y tranquilizarla.

x-x-x

 _Base del monte Lykavittos_

 _Poco más tarde_

Los dos ángeles y Camus no tardaron en llegar al sitio donde habían sentido el cosmo de Fjore. Para cuando los tres llegaron, el cosmo de la mujer había desaparecido, aunque había algunos rastros de hielo en el suelo y en los árboles a su alrededor.

-Maldita sea…- dijo Camus, frunciendo el entrecejo al ver que se había escapado de nuevo.

-No importa eso, tenemos que encontrar a Touma- dijo Odiseo con una expresión preocupada- no quiero pensar que lo haya atacado mientras estuvo aquí-

-No sentimos un cosmo de ataque- dijo Teseo- no creo que…-

Pero de pronto los tres se callaron al escuchar ruidos en los alrededores. Golpes de rocas, el sonido de las ramas de los árboles agitándose, las hojas secas crujiendo, todo aquello, a pesar de que el viento estaba en completa calma.

-¿Pero qué…?- dijo Teseo, mientras que Odiseo y Camus se apresuraban hacia el sitio donde escuchaban esos sonidos.

Los tres chicos cruzaron el bosque hasta llegar al punto donde aún estaba Ren, sentada con la espalda contra el árbol, abrazando sus piernas y sollozando sin parar. Había un remolino de hojas secas a su alrededor, las ramas del árbol donde estaba ella temblaban incesantemente y había también algunas rocas girando alrededor de ella. Su peinado se había desecho, y sus cabellos estaban cubriendo su rostro.

Los dos ángeles fruncieron el entrecejo al verla, pero Camus entrecerró los ojos en una expresión preocupada. La chica estaba temblando incontrolablemente, tenía una cadena de hielo atada a uno de sus tobillos, y todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una delgada capa de hielo.

El santo de Acuario se acercó a ella, y fue atacado por todos los objetos que volaban alrededor de la chica; rocas, ramas y demás. No fue la gran cosa, con un gesto los congeló y los hizo caer al suelo. Se inclinó a la chica y le puso una mano en el hombro, intentando no asustarla más.

-¿Se encuentra bien, _mademoiselle_?- dijo Camus, reconociendo a la chica que habían visitado en la ciudad

-No, no estoy bien- dijo ella en voz baja entre sollozos- Touma…-

Camus frunció el entrecejo. Teseo y Odiseo se alarmaron al escuchar el nombre de su compañero.

-¿Qué le pasó a Touma?- dijo él, haciendo un gesto a los dos ángeles para que no se acercaran y la asustaran más, sabía que podía llegar a ser peligroso si perdía el control de sus poderes- puedes decirme, soy un santo de Athena. Puedo ayudar-

-No, no hay nada que puedan hacer- dijo ella- ellos lo… Touma no…-

Camus gruñó en voz baja. Fjore había estado ahí, y al parecer Touma también. Y algo le habían hecho a la chica para que estuviera tan afligida. Con una mirada de advertencia a los otros dos chicos para que no la importunaran, al menos no en esos momentos, Camus cortó la cadena de hielo y alzó la chica en brazos para llevarla de regreso al Santuario.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Aries, Santuario de Athena_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Shaka había bajado a Aries a visitar a Mu. Ese día Lena había tenido que cumplir con algunos asuntos en el recinto de las amazonas, y él se había quedado en casa cuidando a Sai. Entre él y Christoffer trataban de tranquilizar al pequeño, que parecía gatear de un lado al otro sin parar, y ambos, siendo tan tranquilos, se preguntaban donde estaría su botón de apagado.

Lydia y Chris se pusieron a jugar con Sai mientras que Shaka charlaba con Mu. El pequeño era de lo más cariñoso, y le encantaba lanzarse a los brazos de cualquier persona, sonreírles y abrazarlos, tanto que levantaba los ánimos. Y a pesar de que Shaka odiaba los abrazos, solo los toleraba de Lena y de su pequeño.

Ahora que lo recordaban, desde que Artemisa estaba en el Santuario, Lena había llevado a Sai con ella de tanto en tanto para también animar un poco a la diosa.

-¿Y ustedes no han planeado tener uno?- preguntó Shaka, mientras que levantaba a su hijo y ponía en su regazo, dejándolo abrazarlo.

-Papapapa…- dijo Sai, poniendo sus bracitos alrededor del cuello.

-Sí, pero no ahora- dijo Mu, sonriendo levemente- quizá en el futuro-

Shaka iba a decir algo, pero volvió su vista hacia la entrada del templo de Aries, donde Kiki se materializó.

-¿Kiki?- dijo Mu, al ver la expresión preocupada del chico.

-Maestro, el señor Camus le pide que vaya lo más pronto posible al templo Norte- dijo Kiki- también dijo que era importante-

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-No estoy seguro- dijo Kiki- me pidió que llamara también al maestro Shion y a la señorita Liliwen-

Mu entrecerró los ojos y se levantó, dispuesto a dirigirse hacia el templo norte, seguido de Shaka, quien puso a Sai en brazos de Christoffer, y Lydia. Chris tomó a Sai y regresó al templo de Virgo, mientras que Kiki desaparecía rumbo a Acuario.

x-x-x

 _Templo Norte, Santuario de Athena_

 _Poco más tarde_

Artemisa caminaba en círculos nerviosamente cuando Camus regresó llevando a Ren en sus brazos, seguido de Odiseo y Teseo, quienes parecían tener miradas sombrías. La diosa pensaba que regresarían con Touma, e hizo un gesto decepcionado al ver lo que no era sino la chica con la que su ángel salía. No solo Touma estaba ausente, sino que no le agradó mucho verla pálida de frío y cubierta de una capa de hielo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó?-

Camus no respondió, y la puso sobre un sofá que estaba libre en la sala. Pronto llegaron Mu, Shaka y Lydia, seguidos de Kiki y Liliwen, y finalmente de Shion y de Athena.

Al ver a la chica cubierta de hielo y temblando de frío, Liliwen inmediatamente se acercó y concentró su cosmo en sus manos para derretir el hielo. La chica seguía sollozando, aunque más débilmente que antes, y aún estaba aferrada a la chamarra de Touma, la cual los ángeles y Artemisa identificaron inmediatamente.

-¿Qué sucedió aquí?- dijo Shion, entrecerrando los ojos.

Camus y los ángeles comenzaron a explicar lo que habían visto en el bosque, haciendo que todos los presentes se alarmaran. Ren se incorporó, y miró asustada a todos los presentes, pero Liliwen le puso las manos en los hombros para tranquilizarla. Sabía lo atemorizante que podía ser estar rodeada de los santos. Athena, quien ya la conocía, se acercó también a ella y la abrazó, cosa que no ayudó ni un poco para tranquilizarla.

-Aún no sabemos que fue lo que pasó con Touma- dijo Camus al terminar por fin el relato- no nos ha podido decir nada-

-¿Y porqué nos llamaste, Camus?- preguntó Mu.

-Porque ella es una de ustedes- dijo el santo de Acuario, señalando su propia frente- estaba asustada e hizo volar las rocas y ramas en el bosque…-

Al escuchar que Camus revelaba su secreto a los otros, Ren tembló e involuntariamente hizo volar algunos objetos dentro del templo. Liliwen y Athena intentaron en vano calmarla, pero Mu y Shion detuvieron sus poderes para que nadie saliera lastimado. Ambos estaban sorprendidos de conocer a una chica lemuriana como ellos.

-Ren… ¡Ren!- dijo Athena, sacudiendo levemente a la chica por los hombros hasta que abrió los ojos- tranquila, no tengas miedo. Aquí nadie te va a hacer daño-

-Habla por ti misma, Athena- siseó Artemisa, quien había permanecido cruzada de brazos con una expresión asesina, sospechando que Ren había tenido algo que ver con la desaparición de Touma.

-No estás ayudando nada, Artemisa- dijo Athena, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y se volvió de nuevo a Ren- por favor, tienes que calmarte- miró la prenda de Touma en sus manos- si no lo haces y nos dices que fue lo que pasó, no vamos a poder encontrar una manera de ayudarlo… ayudar a Touma-

Ren miró a Athena con los ojos llorosos, y respiró hondo, en un intento por calmarse.

-Yo… eh…- comenzó a decir Ren- ellos me…-

Al ver que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella, principalmente la expresión furiosa de Artemisa, Ren bajó la mirada mientras que las lágrimas seguían fluyendo por sus mejillas. No creía que pudiera decir nada. ¿Qué les iba a decir? ¿Que los había traicionado desde el principio? ¿Que por su culpa Artemisa era humana, y los enemigos tenían a Touma?

Mu y Shion se acercaron a ella, intentando reconfortarla para que hablara, pero finalmente fue Shaka quien dio un paso delante y le ofreció su mano.

-No tienes que decir nada, solo tienes que tomar mi mano- le dijo Shaka, mientras que Ren se debatía si debía tomarla o no- te prometo que todo estará bien-

Ren lo miró, dudosa, pero la aceptó. Todos mantuvieron la respiración mientras que Shaka buscaba en la mente de Ren lo que había pasado, ya que la chica no podía pronunciar por estar tan asustada.

Cuando terminó, Shaka la soltó y suspiró largamente, antes de volverse a los demás.

-Esto es obra de Ares- dijo Shaka finalmente- sus secuaces sellaron el cosmo de Touma. Ren no tuvo la culpa de nada. Fue amenazada e incluso torturada por Ares, y la usaron por sus poderes-

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- dijo Athena.

Shaka les contó en forma resumida todo lo que había visto en la mente de Ren, desde la promesa que la obligaron a cumplir hasta cuando se llevaron a Touma. Mu y Shion estaban furiosos de escuchar como la habían lastimado, y que finalmente la habían utilizado por sus poderes.

-Y entonces, ¿tú fuiste quien selló el cosmo de Touma?- dijo Artemisa.

Ren asintió con una expresión culpable.

-Entonces, ¿ella fue la que hizo todo esto esto?- dijo Artemisa, roja de furia y señalándose a sí misma- ¿ella fue la que ocasionó todo este problema?-

Antes de que Shaka dijera algo, Mu y Shion, e incluso Kiki, se interpusieron entre Ren y Artemisa.

-Disculpe, señorita, pero no podemos permitir que le hable así- dijo Shion, hablando antes de que Mu dijera algo que iba a lamentar por estar furioso- nosotros sabemos demasiado bien lo que significa ser usado por nuestros poderes-

-Ejem…- dijo Athena para calmar los ánimos- por favor, no empecemos a pelear entre nosotros. No deberías tener resentimiento contra Ren, Artemisa. Como dijo Shion, las personas como ella han sido incluso cazados por su poder. Es normal que no nos dijera nada. Estoy segura que si ella pudiera, nos ayudaría a encontrar a Touma-

Lydia miró a la chica, apenas un año menor que ella, y por todo lo que había pasado. Todo aquello le sonó horriblemente a lo que había sucedido con ella cuando su padre adoptivo la había usado para robar el cosmo de los santos de Athena, o cuando habían enviado a Satu. Además, nunca había visto a Mu y a Shion de esa manera, protegiendo a Ren como si fuera parte de su familia.

Ren, por su parte, se concentró en lo ultimo que había escuchado. Encontrar a Touma. Era cierto, había alcanzado a escuchar donde se escondían la primera vez que la obligaron a ayudarlos. Pero sabía los planes de Ares y los otros, acabarían con Touma si llegaban a sospechar que los santos se acercaban a donde se escondían. Pero si ella llegaba sola, ella que no tenía cosmo y a quien no podían detectar… y sus poderes ya no eran secretos… no era imposible, podía hacerlo ella sola.

No, debía hacerlo. Se lo debía a Touma. Como había dicho Artemisa, todo lo ocurrido había sido su culpa, así que tenía que arreglarlo.

La chica se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, y se levantó para sorpresa de todos.

-Espera, ¿a donde vas?- dijo Shion, sorprendido de su cambio de actitud- no tienes que irte, Ren, nosotros podemos protegerte-

-No, gracias- dijo Ren, dando un paso hacia atrás- ya tienen lo que querían, no volverán a molestarme. Gracias de todos modos-

-Ren, no tienes que…- comenzó a decir Athena.

-Lo siento- dijo la chica- lamento mucho los problemas que he causado…-

Ren se levanto y, tras despedirse, salió del templo y del Santuario. La miraron alejarse, y se volvieron discretamente hacia Shaka, quien suspiró.

-No, no sé que tiene planeado hacer- dijo el santo de Virgo- solo puedo decir que sus sentimientos hacia Touma son verdaderos. Temo que vaya a hacer alguna tontería para intentar salvarlo-

Mu la miró alejarse con una expresión preocupada, y tras apretar suavemente la mano de Lydia, se volvió a Kiki.

-Síguela de lejos, y mantén tu cosmo oculto- dijo Mu- no dejes que haga una tontería-

-De acuerdo, maestro- dijo Kiki, desapareciendo.

-¿Y bien?- dijo Athena, volviéndose a los demás- tenemos que encontrar a Touma. ¿Qué vamos a hacer al respecto?-

Artemisa seguía cruzada de brazos. Estaba furiosa con Ren por haber causado todos esos problemas, y estaba al mismo tiempo muerta de preocupación por Touma. Tragó saliva. Athena tenía razón. Ya se preocuparía por vengarse de la mocosa más tarde.

x-x-x

 _Templo de Géminis_

 _Poco más tarde_

Kanon levantó al bebé en brazos para intentar consolarlo mientras que Satu intentaba darse una ducha. Elsa había aprendido a ayudar a su papá a cuidar de Altair. La niña se apresuró a la habitación de sus padres para tomar el chupón de su hermanito y pasárselo a su papá.

-Gracias, cariño- le dijo Kanon, tomando el chupón y ofreciéndolo a Altair.

-¿Porqué llora tanto, papi?- dijo Elsa.

-Ojalá supiera- dijo Kanon, acostando al pequeño en sus brazos, y viendo como se comenzaba a calmar- pero mira, ya está dejando de llorar-

Elsa sonrió y se puso de puntitas para besar a su hermanito en la cabeza. El bebé volvió sus enormes ojos a su hermana mayor y abrió la boca, tirando el chupón al piso. Elsa lo iba a recoger del suelo cuando ambos escucharon pasos en la entrada, que eran Shaka, Cathy y Milo llevando en brazos a Mavri.

Kanon los miró frunciendo el entrecejo al verlos con una expresión preocupada.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo el gemelo menor.

Shaka le contó todo lo que había sucedido con Touma y la chica lemuriana. Kanon frunció el entrecejo cuando escuchó lo que le dijo sobre la actitud de Artemisa. Recordaba muy bien la primera vez que Satu había llegado al Santuario, habiendo sido obligada a trabajar para los enemigos por su poder. Era la misma historia de Ren.

-¿Hay alguna manera de ayudarla?- preguntó Kanon- ¿o de encontrar a Touma?-

-No lo sé- dijo Shaka- la señorita Athena está organizando junto con los ángeles búsquedas para tratar de encontrar a Touma. Y Ren se fue por sí sola, rechazó la ayuda que Mu y del maestro Shion le ofrecieron-

-¿Qué?¿Y la dejaron ir?-

-Sí, pero Mu envió a Kiki a seguirla, asegurarse de que no se metiera en problemas- dijo Shaka.

Kanon gruñó. No estaba contento con lo que había pasado. Cuando Saga regresara, le preguntaría si se le ocurría alguna manera de ayudar. Mientras tanto, los tres visitantes se despidieron y continuaron su camino escaleras arriba.

x-x-x

 _Estudio Sakura, Atenas_

 _Poco después_

Ren no era tonta, sabía que la estaban siguiendo. Era el adolescente pelirrojo quien estaba detrás ella, aunque pareciera que no se daba cuenta. Llegó a su local y cerró la puerta tras ella. Artemisa era humana por su culpa. Fjore estaba suelta por su culpa. Y Touma, sin cosmo y capturado por los enemigos su culpa.

Tembló al recordar la mirada de decepción que Touma le había dirigido antes de desaparecer debajo de esa bolsa de tela. ¿Qué podía hacer al respecto?

No podía hacer nada con respecto de Fjore, pero de pronto sonrió. Ahora que lo pensaba, podía hacer algo al respecto. Se apresuró a buscar hojas de té que su padre le había dado hacía muchos años. Buscó en la alacena y sacó un frasco de vidrio.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Tokio, Japón_

 _Año 14 del nacimiento de Athena_

 _Ren estaba terminando de empacar. Estaba de lo más emocionada, porque el día anterior se iría a París al estudio Berçot. Su sueño siempre había sido ser una gran diseñadora de modas, y por fin comenzaba a encaminarse._

 _Mientras guardaba toda su ropa, lápices y cuadernos de dibujo, vio que su papá se acercó a ella, y puso junto a su maleta un frasco de vidrio, que contenía algunas hojas secas._

 _-¿Papá?- dijo la chica, abriendo los ojos con curiosidad- ¿qué es esto?-_

 _-Es una de las últimas cosas que traje de Tíbet antes de huir de Jamir- dijo su padre, sentándose junto a ella y sonriendo, mientras extendía su brazo hacia ella para abrazarla._

 _-Oh- fue lo único que respondió Ren. Su padre no hablaba mucho de su pasado, ni de su tiempo en Jamir cuando era niño. Sabía que sola haber muchos otros como él, pero no sabía si habían sobrevivido o no a su destrucción._

 _-Estas hojas las tomé de un árbol sagrado cerca del camino a Jamir- continuó su padre- los ancianos de Jamir decían que sus hojas poseen propiedades curativas, que pueden restaurar lo que se ha perdido-_

 _-Osea, ¿puede curar cualquier enfermedad?- dijo Ren._

 _-Cualquier cosa que se haya perdido- dijo su padre, poniendo el frasco en su mano- cuídalo bien. Y úsalo sabiamente-_

 _Ren sonrió, y se inclinó hacia su padre para besarlo en la mejilla._

 _-Gracias, papá._

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Esto puede ayudar a Artemisa a ser una diosa de nuevo- dijo Ren para sí misma, sonriendo- y me puedo sacar de encima al chico que me sigue de una vez-

Con el frasco en su mano, se volvió a la puerta del local.

-¿Hola?¿chico pelirrojo?- gritó Ren- ¿estás ahí?-

Kiki, al verse descubierto por la chica, se materializó frente a ella.

-Buenas noches, señorita. Me llamo Kiki, aprendiz de Aries- dijo el pelirrojo.

-Me llamo Ren- dijo la chica- necesito tu ayuda… para llevar esto al Santuario de Athena-

Kiki miró un poco desconfiado el frasco de hojas de té azul que Ren le puso en su mano, y la miró a ella con una expresión sospechosa.

-¿Para qué es esto?- dijo el chico.

-Son hojas de té. Esto puede llegar a devolver a una persona a su estado natural- dijo ella- mi padre me dijo que tiene la propiedad de restaurar lo que se ha perdido… puede funcionar para devolver la divinidad de Artemisa-

Kiki miró el frasco, aun dudoso, pero lo tomó y asintió.

-No se mueva de aquí, señorita- dijo Kiki, con una expresión preocupada, esperando que la chica le hiciera caso- voy a entregarlo y regreso. Mi maestro no quiere que esté desprotegida en la ciudad-

Ren no dijo nada, solo sonrió y ladeó la cabeza. Kiki lo tomó como un "sí" y se teletransportó hacia el Santuario. Una vez que se quedó sola, Ren se ató el cabello en una cola baja, y la enredó con su broche en forma de mariposa negra. Ya era la madrugada, y faltaban un par de horas para que amaneciera. Y ella tenía una manera de encontrar a Touma.

Cuando Constanza la llevó donde Ares para que éste la llevara al Olimpo, alcanzó a escuchar que se estaban escondiendo en un monasterio abandonado a las afueras de Atenas. Ahí era donde debían tener a Touma. Ren respiró hondo. Iba a hacerlo ella misma, corregir su error aunque le costara.

Tras cerrar cuidadosamente su local, salió corriendo por las calles de la ciudad

x-x-x

 _Estancias de Apolo, Olimpo_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Apolo se dejó caer sobre la montaña de libros que tenía enfrente. En las últimas semanas había buscando y probado al menos veinte antídotos para la poción que le habían dado a su hermana, sin ningún éxito. Afrodita le había pasado las instrucciones, pero no sirvió de nada. No podía encontrar la cura para su melliza.

-Es inútil- dijo Apolo haciendo una expresión derrotada.

Con un gesto desesperado, hizo a un lado los libros que tenían sobre su escritorio, y vio un trozo de papel flotando en el aire hasta caer suavemente al suelo sobre los libros. El dios extendió su mano para tomarlo. Instrucciones para preparar el té azul. Se rascó la cabeza. El té azul era una manera de reparar tejidos, con propiedades antioxidantes para los humanos. Podía restaurarles la salud… y en los dioses… ¡Eso era! Podían probar con té azul. Y ahora que lo recordaba, había un árbol sagrado cerca de Jamir que tenía propiedades curativas…

El dios se levantó de golpe y cruzó el Olimpo corriendo hacia la fuente que llevaba al mundo humano. Primera parada, China, y luego Atenas. ¡Su melliza iba a estar tan feliz cuando lo escuchara!

x-x-x

 _Templo Norte, Santuario de Athena_

 _Poco después_

Artemisa estaba furiosa, caminando en círculos. Por más que Athena le había explicado que algunas de las chicas de los santos dorados como Satu también fueron obligadas a trabajar para Ares o para los dioses gemelos contra su voluntad y tener que atacarlos, la diosa no había perdonado a Ren por lo que había hecho. Lo que más le molestaba es haberle brindado su protección cuando ella había causado que se convirtiera en humana.

-Señorita, realmente no parece que fuera una mala persona- dijo Odiseo, intentando ser la voz de la razón y calmarla, aunque en realidad era Touma quien normalmente lo hacía- la señorita Athena tiene razón. La culpa fue de Ares, Fjore y los otros que la obligaron a trabajar para ellos-

Artemisa gruñó, e iba a decir que cuando se cumpliera el mes y recuperara sus poderes la iba a buscar para vengarse de ella, de igual forma como había hecho con Arienwen cuando la traicionó, pero en ese momento apareció Kiki, llevando consigo las hojas de té.

-Esperen, paren todo- dijo el pelirrojo- a Ren se le ocurrió que puede tomar un té de estas hojas, que ese puede ser el antídoto para usted, señorita Artemisa-

Artemisa hizo una mueca desconfiada, y Athena se encogió de hombros. No sabía si iba a funcionar o no.

-¿Té?- dijo la diosa, volviéndose a Shion.

-Es…- comenzó a decir el Patriarca, cuando llegó también Apolo.

-¡Hermanita!¡Creo que lo tengo!- dijo el dios del sol- té azul. Tienes que encontrar hojas secas de un árbol sagrado de Jamir, una camelia a media oxidación, y… oh…- se interrumpió al ver el frasco en las manos de Kiki- ¿cómo supiste?¿de donde sacaste eso? ¡Esas hojas se consiguen en Oriente!-

-Ren me las dio- dijo Kiki, y se volvió a la diosa- ¿eso significa que sí lo va a tomar?-

Artemisa miró alternadamente a Kiki, quien llevaba las hojas secas, a Apolo y a Athena. Finalmente gruñó y le pidió a Odiseo que fuera a preparar el agua. Todos los presentes sonrieron satisfechos, pero de pronto Shion cayó en cuenta de algo importante.

-Eh… Kiki, ¿dónde está Ren?- dijo el Patriarca.

Kiki palideció, y desapareció teletransportándose. Shion sacudió la cabeza. Seguramente era demasiado tarde, y Ren se había escapado a donde Kiki no pudiera encontrarla. Solo esperaba que no fuera a hacer algo estúpido.

En pocos minutos, el agua caliente estuvo lista, y Odiseo agregó las hojas de té. Apolo miró con curiosidad el brebaje mientras el té se preparaba. Tras unos minutos, el ángel le pasó la taza a Artemisa, quien lo miró dudosa, pero al ver la mirada segura de Apolo, acercó la taza a sus labios y bebió todo el contenido hasta el fondo.

Al principio no ocurrió nada, y la diosa bajó la mirada, decepcionada. Pero Apolo de pronto notó algo extraordinario. El apagado cosmo de su melliza comenzó a brillar de nuevo, hasta que volvió a la normalidad.

-Pero… ¿qué pasó…?- comenzó a decir Artemisa, mirándose a sí misma. No se sentía diferente, pero se dio cuenta que la intensidad de sus emociones había desaparecido- ¿funcionó?-

-¡Sí funcionó!- dijo Athena, aplaudiendo emocionada- ¿viste? Ren tenía razón, te devolvió lo que habías perdido-

Artemisa se cruzó de brazos, molesta.

-Esa humana traidora es la culpable de lo que le pasó a Touma- gruñó la diosa.

-Sí, pero ella fue la que te envió las hojas de té que te curaron- dijo Athena, ignorando su expresión enojada- yo creo… creo que está intentando reparar lo que hizo-

Artemisa gruñó otra vez. No estaba nada contenta con Ren, pero recordó que la última vez que la habían criticado así fue cuando perseguía a Liliwen, y finalmente le había tomado cariño a su sobrina. ¿Y si Ren era parecido? ¿Le daría el beneficio de la duda?

En ese momento, Kiki regresó, pálido y preocupado.

-Señor Shion- dijo el pelirrojo- Ren ya no está en su casa, y en ningún sitio cercano. ¡No la puedo encontrar!-

Shion suspiró largamente y sacudió la cabeza.

-Creo que ya me imagino donde puede estar- dijo el Patriarca, cruzándose de brazos cabizbajo- seguramente fue a intentar rescatar a Touma por sí sola-

Todos los presentes se quedaron helados.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Pido mil disculpas por el retraso en subir este capítulo. La semana pasada estuvo del horror y, el fin de semana francamente olvidé subirlo. Aquí lo tienen. Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.

PD: Les pido paciencia, esta semana será complicada, con suerte, jueves subiré el siguiente capítulo. ¡Saludos!


	14. 14: Intercambio de Puestos

**DEL OLIMPO A LA TIERRA**

XIV: INTERCAMBIO DE PUESTOS

 _Afuera del convento Kesariani, Jardín Botánico a las afueras de Atenas_

 _Poco después_

Comenzaba a amanecer, y Ren sentía los estragos de lo ocurrido los últimos dos días. No había descansado bien desde hacía dos días, pero no tenía tiempo que perder. La vida de Touma dependía de ella. Ahora que las hojas de té de Jamir que su padre le había dado estaba en posesión de Artemisa y de los santos, seguramente también podrían revertir el sello que le habían puesto a Touma.

Era solo cuestión de liberarlo.

La chica tomó aire y se acercó llena de confianza al convento Kesariani. Antes de salir de casa se había cambiado su ropa por un vestido japonés negro con rojo y dorado, se había vuelto a arreglar el cabello con su broche en forma de mariposa negra y dorada, y se había cubierto con una capa y capucha.

Ren supuso que los enemigos tendrían a Touma dentro del convento. Recordaba que la primera vez que había visto a Constanza había dicho algo sobre ese lugar. Ren se acercó a la puerta, donde había un guardia que estaba vigilando la entrada.

-¿Qué se le ofrece, señorita?- dijo el guardia en tono brusco.

Ren no respondió, solo le mostró el anillo que Constanza le había puesto hacía dos noches. El guardia palideció y se inclinó levemente.

-Lo lamento mucho, señorita, no sabía que usted era una de las mujeres del señor Ares- dijo el guardia, mirándola con una expresión asustada y haciéndose a un lado para dejarla entrar- pase, pase por favor-

La chica entró sin decir nada y miró a su alrededor, buscando a Touma. El convento era enorme, y estaba lleno de personas, sobre todo mujeres, hermosas y elegantes, que hizo que Ren tuviera que reprimir un escalofrío. Había un enorme corredor justo en el centro del edificio, y a cada lado había pequeñas celdas, todas con las puertas de madera abiertas.

Al final del corredor principal del convento había una escalera que llevaba al parecer hacia el sótano, vigilada por al menos ocho hombres que portaban armaduras negras, quienes tenían los brazos cruzados y miraban hacia todos lados. Ren sonrió. Utilizó sus poderes de psicoquinesia para distraer a los hombres. Hizo un gran ruido afuera del convento, parecido a una explosión, y su plan funcionó. Los guardias salieron corriendo para averiguar qué había sido ese ruido, dejando libre el camino.

Una vez que la escalera quedó descubierta, Ren comenzó a descender por ella. Al fondo de la escalera había una enorme habitación, y en una de las esquinas había una pequeña prisión formada por barrotes y una puerta de metal. Dentro de la misma había una figura delgada y cabizbaja, con alborotados cabellos rojos.

"Touma", pensó la chica, pero no dijo nada.

Con sus poderes de psicoquinesia, robó la llave del otro extremo de la habitación, abrió la prisión, y se acercó a Touma.

El pobre chico estaba de rodillas, cabizbajo y encadenado contra la pared con gruesos grilletes, uno alrededor de su cuello, y otros en sus muñecas y tobillos. Ren lo hizo levantar la mirada hacia ella, y casi deja escapar un grito de horror. Touma tenía un pómulo severamente inflamado, con varios golpes en todo el cuerpo, y un hilo de sangre seca desde la comisura de sus labios hasta la mandíbula. El chico levantó los ojos hacia ella, y no tardó en fruncir el entrecejo.

-Tú…- siseó Touma al verla frente a él- ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Viniste a burlarte de mí otra vez?-

-No- dijo Ren en voz baja, sin dejarse provocar por sus palabras- vine a pedirte perdón, y a reparar mi error. Lo lamento mucho, debí decirte la verdad desde el principio, nos hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas a los dos-

Touma gruñó en voz baja, e iba a decir que no la iba a perdonar nunca, pero se interrumpió al ver que Ren estaba abriendo sus cadenas con la llave que había robado.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- dijo él.

-Lo que ves, te estoy liberando- dijo Ren sin levantar la mirada- no mentía cuando dije que quería reparar todos mis errores. No espero que me perdones. Es solo que… no puedo permitir que algo malo te pase-

Cuando Ren terminó de liberarlo, Touma gruñó e inmediatamente tomó a la chica del cuello.

-No me engañas. ¿Qué es lo que estás planeando?- dijo el chico.

-No… no estoy planeando nada- dijo Ren, sin siquiera intentar quitarse la mano de Touma- yo… lamento mucho lo que hice, en serio…-

Touma miró a Ren aún sospechosamente, aunque ella le sonreía tristemente. Touma la soltó y se puso de pie.

-Vamos, apresúrate, no deberíamos permanecer aquí mucho tiempo- dijo Ren, levantándose también y poniéndole una capa con capucha encima- solo mantente oculto y corre tan pronto como puedas salir-

Touma la miró sospechosamente, pero le dio la espalda y salió corriendo para salir de ahí. No confiaba en ella. Lo había traicionado y entregado a sus enemigos. Se había aprovechado que estaba enamorado de ella para robarle su cosmo. Y aún estaba convencido de que trabajaba para Ares.

-No confío en ti- dijo Touma secamente.

Las palabras del pelirrojo le dolieron en el alma, pero luchó para mantenerse impasible.

-Solo… sígueme- dijo ella- ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar si lo haces y te traiciono? Solamente que regreses a la celda como estabas antes-

Touma la evaluó con la mirada, y finalmente asintió. Comenzó a seguir a Ren fuera de la prisión y hacia las escaleras para salir del sótano. Ambos subieron, pero Ren se detuvo en la parte alta de la escalera.

-¿Qué…?-

-Hay guardias otra vez- susurró Ren, y se volvió hacia él- voy a usar mis poderes para crear una distracción y será mejor que salgamos separados. Cuando entré había dos puertas, una a la derecha, y otra al final del pasillo. Como a ti es a quien buscan, te recomiendo que salgas por la primera-

El pelirrojo la miró. Por primera vez comenzó a creer que realmente quería ayudarle, y se sintió horrible por haber dudado de ella, pero no dijo nada. Se ajustó la capucha antes de salir. Ren levantó la mano para usar sus poderes, pero Touma la detuvo.

-Ten cuidado- dijo el pelirrojo cuando la chica se volvió hacia él, interrogante. Ren le sonrió, por primera vez desde que lo había visto.

-Tú eres quien debe tener cuidado- dijo ella- no soy yo a quien buscan-

-¿Te veré en el Santuario de Athena cuando termine esto?- preguntó Touma, y ella asintió.

Ren se volvió hacia los guardias, y usó sus poderes para hacerlos volar, y los dejó caer sobre las chicas y las otras personas que estaban ahí. Entre los gritos y la confusión, Touma y Ren salieron del sótano y se dirigieron a las salidas.

Touma salió con relativa facilidad. El pelirrojo sonrió aliviado mientras que salía del jardín y se alejaba hacia el interior de las calles de Atenas. Mientras corría, sus ojos brillaron de ilusión a pesar del dolor en sus muñecas y en los sitios donde lo habían golpeado. Estaba sin cosmo, pero estaba libre. Y Ren lo había ayudado a salir. ¿Eso significaba lo que él creía que significaba? ¿Que Ren no lo había hecho a propósito?

Sacudió la cabeza. Ya hablaría con ella cuando estuvieran en el Santuario, y todo se aclararía.

x-x-x

 _Templo Norte, Santuario de Athena_

Lydia puso sus manos en los hombros de Mu. Podía entender porqué él y Shion se sentían un poco responsables de esa chica. Mientras esperaban noticias de Kiki y de los santos de bronce, que habían salido a buscarla, Mu les contó las horribles historias de las invasiones a Jamir de personas que querían usar a los lemurianos por sus poderes, y como éstos habían huido con sus familias para protegerlos. Seguramente Ren pertenecía a una de esas familias.

-Espero que no sea tan imprudente como para tratar de liberar a Touma por sí misma- dijo Lydia, mirando de reojo a Mu.

Los dos ángeles de Artemisa miraron hacia la entrada, donde apareció Kiki junto con Seiya, en quienes se apoyaba un herido Touma.

-¡Sorpresa!- dijo el santo de Pegaso con una sonrisa traviesa- miren lo que encontramos-

-¡Touma!- exclamó Artemisa, levantándose y apresurándose a abrazar al ángel pelirrojo- ¡estábamos tan preocupados!¿qué te pasó?¿cómo te escapaste?-

Touma sonrió levemente, aliviado de que la diosa estuviera a salvo, y se veía muy diferente a la última vez que la había visto.

-Señorita Artemisa- dijo el chico, mientras que la chica lo soltaba y notaba que tenía varios golpes y moretones por todo el cuerpo- gracias. Estoy bien, en serio-

-Touma, ¿dónde está Ren?- dijo Mu, un poco impacientemente.

Por primera vez desde que llegó, Touma borró su sonrisa.

-¿Qué?¿no ha regresado?- dijo el pelirrojo.

-No- dijo Mu seriamente- ¿qué pasó con ella?-

-Ella se escabulló y me liberó- dijo Touma- y me ayudó a salir de ahí. Nos separamos cuando salimos, para no llamar la atención, y quedamos de vernos aquí. La salida que ella iba a usar era la más cercana a…- y se interrumpió.

Mu hizo una expresión preocupada, y Lydia lo tomó de la mano en señal de apoyo.

-Voy a salir a buscarla- dijo Kiki espontáneamente, con una expresión idéntica a la de su maestro- debió haberse quedado en el camino…-

 _Beep beep_

El teléfono celular de Touma sonó, y éste lo tomó para ver si era Ren. Seguramente era ella, diciéndole que prefería quedarse en casa, o que no la dejaban pasar al Santuario. Abrió el mensaje, y palideció al verlo.

-¿Touma?- dijo Artemisa.

-No…- dijo él- no puede ser-

x-x-x

 _Dentro del convento Kesariani, Jardín Botánico a las afueras de Atenas_

 _Poco antes_

Ren miró a Touma alejarse por la puerta que le había indicado, y respiró aliviada al ver que el chico había logrado salir sin ningún problema. Ella comenzó a caminar discretamente hacia donde estaban las otras mujeres, fingiendo estar tan sorprendida como todas ellas, de lo que ella misma había provocado. Miró disimuladamente hacia la salida, y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

Cuando Ren alcanzó la puerta e intentó salir, dispuesta a echarse a correr tan pronto como podía, una mujer le cortó el paso, tomándola de los hombros para que no se alejara.

-¿Ren?- dijo Constanza cuando la vio, prácticamente encajando sus uñas en sus hombros- ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?¿cómo llegaste aquí?-

Ren palideció mortalmente al verla, e intentó soltarse y echarse a correr, pero la mujer la detuvo de un brazo.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- dijo Constanza, tirando de ella y empujándola contra una de las columnas en el pasillo principal. Le puso el antebrazo contra el cuello- ¡habla, niña tonta!-

Ren se mantuvo en silencio. Si sabían que Touma había escapado, correrían tras él. No, ella estaba perdida, pero les haría perder todo el tiempo posible para darle oportunidad a Touma.

-No hice nada, yo no…- comenzó a decir Ren.

Claro, Constanza no le creyó.

-Eres terrible mintiendo- dijo la mujer, y se volvió a uno de los hombres- tú, ve al sótano y revisa que el prisionero siga ahí. Y si no está ahí- añadió, volviéndose a Ren- esta mujer va a pagar el precio-

Ren tembló, pero no se movió y se mantuvo impasible mientras el hombre regresaba, pálido y con una mirada de terror.

-El prisionero no está, señorita- dijo el hombre- debió escabullirse en la confusión…-

Constanza lo fulminó con la mirada, y después se volvió a Ren.

-Así que tú lo liberaste y causaste esa confusión- dijo la mujer, quien estaba realmente furiosa- y luego lo sacaste de aquí. ¿Y él te dejó atrás? Muy bien jugado, Ren-

Ren no respondió, aunque ni siquiera hubiera tenido tiempo de hacerlo. La mujer tiró de ella de nuevo y la empujó contra la pared.

-Ay…

Constanza estaba furiosa, pero pensó mejor las cosas. Sí, Touma había escapado, pero tenía a Ren, y aunque estuviera enojado con ella, sabía que la amaba, y como la había dejado atrás, se sentiría culpable. Era cuestión de enviarle un pequeño mensaje.

La mujer llamó a dos de los soldados, quienes llevaron a Ren al pasillo principal del convento y la ataron contra la columna. Una vez que estuvo atada, Constanza le quitó el bolso y comenzó a vaciarlo.

-Qué interesante- dijo la mujer, sacando la reparada libreta de diseños de Ren y mirando los dibujos que ella había hecho de Touma cuando estaba herido. Arrancó esas hojas, y luego sacó el teléfono celular de Ren, y le tomó una fotografía con ella.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo Ren.

-Nada importante, solo le enviaré un pequeño mensaje a tu amado Touma- dijo Constanza- no querrá que algo malo le pase a la chica que ama-

Ren entrecerró los ojos.

-Touma está enojado conmigo porque cree que lo traicioné a propósito. Eso es por tu culpa- dijo Ren en un tono desafiante- y aunque quisiera venir a salvarme, no es tonto: sabrá que todo esto es una trampa-

-Claro que lo sabrá, Ren- dijo Constanza, tecleando algo aún en su teléfono celular- pero como quiera vendrá. Porque tú, mocosa, eres la carnada perfecta-

x-x-x

 _Templo Norte, Santuario de Athena_

Touma palideció mortalmente, y casi deja caer el teléfono celular que tenía en la mano al suelo. Había recibido dos fotos, provenientes del celular de Ren. La primera era una foto de un dibujo, que Touma reconoció que provenía de la libreta de diseños de la chica. Y la segunda era una foto de Ren, atada a una columna y con una expresión de miedo.

-Ren…- dijo Touma en voz baja.

-¿Qué sucedió?- dijo Artemisa.

Mu tomó el teléfono de manos de Touma, y miró horrorizado la fotografía. Lydia la miró también, y se llevó las manos a la boca.

-Tenemos que hacer algo- dijo Lydia, volviendo sus ojos a Mu- sabes como son esas personas, la van a…-

Touma empuñó las manos. ¡Tenían a Ren! Ella ya se había librado de ellos y, por haberlo ayudado, la tenían de nuevo. La iban a lastimar. Quien sabe que cosas horribles tendrían planeado hacerle. El pelirrojo comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero una mano lo detuvo.

-Es una trampa, seguramente- dijo Odiseo, que era el dueño de la mano que lo había detenido- y tú no puedes ir, no tienes cosmo-

Artemisa entrecerró los ojos. Odiaba a esa muchacha, Ren Sawamura, porque los había traicionado, primero a ella, y luego a Touma. No le importaba la causa, ni que tanto la habían torturado para que aceptara hacerlo. ¡Lo había hecho! Pero finalmente ella había conseguido las hojas de té que le había regresado su estado inmortal, y también había liberado a Touma, sacrificándose a sí misma en el proceso, y ella no era una diosa desagradecida.

-El té- dijo Artemisa en un tono frío.

Touma se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Qué dice, señorita?- dijo el pelirrojo.

-El té que esa… muchacha mandó aquí- dijo la diosa, haciendo un esfuerzo para no escucharse desdeñosa- funcionó conmigo, seguramente funcionará contigo también-

Touma abrió los ojos grandemente. Había notado diferente a la diosa, pero ahora lo comprendía. ¡Había dejado de ser humana! Apolo había conseguido la cura durante su ausencia. ¿Y qué decía sobre Ren?

-Esa muchacha… Ren- dijo Artemisa con dificultad- trajo unas hojas de té de Jamir, y dijo Apolo que tienen la propiedad de restablecer propiedades perdidas. Quizá funcione contigo, para restablecer tu cosmo-

La diosa señaló el contenedor de cristal, idéntico a los que había visto en la cocina de la casa de Ren, con algunas hojas secas de color azulado. Touma tocó el frasco, y se mordió el labio. Ren. Tenía que recuperarla.

-Necesito agua caliente- dijo el pelirrojo, frunciendo el entrecejo- y veremos si funciona. Pero funcione o no, voy a ir por ella-

Odiseo y Teseo se miraron entre sí, y el último se apresuró a la cocina a conseguir agua caliente. Mientras que el agua se calentaba y Touma esperaba impacientemente, Camus se ofreció voluntario para ir, y Mu se volvió a su esposa.

-Lydia, voy a ir con ellos- dijo el santo de Aries- espero que entiendas-

-Lo entiendo- dijo Lydia- de hecho, quisiera ir con ustedes-

-Lo sé, pero sabemos que es una trampa- dijo Mu- creo que será mejor que te quedes aquí. Kiki se quedará en mi lugar en Aries-

Lydia ya se imaginaba que Mu le pediría que se quedara en el Santuario, y por una vez no pensó en contradecirlo. Notaba la terrible preocupación de Mu, con una simpatía que no había visto antes.

Teseo regresó con una taza de agua caliente y Touma puso las hojas restantes en la taza. Esperó a que terminara de prepararse el té, y lo bebió hasta el fondo. Esperó pacientemente y fue cuando lo sintió. Su cosmo, de nuevo, regresando a él. Un cosquilleo en los dedos, y una leve sacudida en su cuerpo.

-Funcionó- dijo Touma sonriente.

Teseo y Odiseo lo miraron.

-No, no funcionó- dijo Odiseo- no sentimos tu cosmo-

Touma parpadeó.

-Yo sí lo siento- dijo el pelirrojo, y de pronto sonrió- lo sé, fue Ren, quien enmascaró mi cosmo. No ha quitado la máscara, por eso no lo pueden sentir-

Artemisa sonrió levemente. No quería admitirlo, pero esa chica Ren había pensado muy bien las cosas. No podía creerlo.

-Bueno- dijo la diosa, volviéndose a Shion- ¿podrían avisarle a Athena que quiero subir a hablar con ella?-

-Yo la llevaré, señorita- dijo Shion.

-Y Touma…- añadió, volviéndose al pelirrojo.

-¿Sí?- le respondió él.

-¿Qué estás esperando?- dijo la diosa- tienes una chica que rescatar-

Touma sonrió y se acercó a ella para besarle la mano.

-Muchas gracias, señorita- dijo Touma, tras apretar sus labios contra el dorso de la mano de Artemisa- volveremos pronto-

-Tengan cuidado- dijo la diosa.

Shion asintió en dirección a Mu, y éste asintió como respuesta. El santo de Aries, Camus y los tres ángeles de Artemisa desaparecieron.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca_

 _Poco más tarde_

Artemisa se frotó la frente. Ya podía regresar al Olimpo, su divinidad había regresado a ella, pero por una buena razón sentía que aún debía estar en la Tierra. Y la razón era Touma. Hasta que el pelirrojo resolviera ese problema, rescatara a la chica de la que estaba enamorado, Artemisa no se iría.

Estaba en el templo del Patriarca, en la biblioteca, junto con Athena, Liliwen, Shion y Sara.

-Creo que es lindo lo que haces por Touma- dijo Athena de pronto.

-Aún no estoy convencida de que esa muchacha no sea una traidora- dijo Artemisa en un tono seco.

-Shaka me contó todo lo que vio en la mente de Ren- dijo Athena, mientras que Irene se acercaba a servirle algo de beber- gracias, Irene. Como te decía, Shaka me contó todo lo que vio. No mintió. Ella era una chica que soñaba con ser diseñadora, y los aliados de Ares y Phobos se acercaron a ella y la hicieron prometer un favor. Cuando supo que el favor era hacerte daño, trató de negarse, y Ares la torturó hasta que aceptó hacerlo-

-No es pretexto- dijo Artemisa, cruzándose de brazos.

Athena suspiró.

-Quizá no lo sabes, pero los lemurianos son muy sensibles- dijo Athena- el dolor debió haber sido horrendo. Peor de lo que siente un ser humano normal-

Artemisa la miró de reojo. Shion estaba ahí, y solo seguía cabizbajo la conversación. Sara apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Ren siempre ha sido una buena amiga- dijo Athena en voz baja- aún no puedo creer que nos haya ocultado el ser lemuriana durante todo este tiempo. Entiendo que lo haya ocultado, pero… no puedo creer que no me hubiera dado cuenta-

Artemisa sonrió.

-Tía Athena- dijo Liliwen con curiosidad- ¿podemos hacer algo para ayudar a Ren?-

-No lo sé, espero que esté bien- dijo Athena- lo que le sucede me recuerda un poco a lo que les pasó a Satu y a Christoffer. Ambos también fueron usados por sus poderes y obligados a trabajar para los enemigos. Recuerdo…- añadió- ¡pobre Satu! Estaba tan asustada. La habían obligado a meter un pie en un estanque con anguilas carnívoras-

Artemisa alzó las cejas. ¡Ese maldito Ares y sus hijos! Finalmente suspiró largamente, meditando si sería buena idea ayudarlos también.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Nuevamente disculpen la tardanza. Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	15. 15: Ilusiones

**DEL OLIMPO A LA TIERRA**

XV: ILUSIONES

 _Convento Kesariani, Jardín Botánico a las afueras de Atenas_

 _Poco antes_

Ren se esforzó por que su rostro no denotara lo asustada que estaba. No sabía lo que Constanza le iba a hacer, pero podía imaginarse que no sería placentero. Claro, entre más horrible fuera, mejor para sus enemigos, esa era la manera de atraer a Touma hacia ellos de nuevo.

Constanza sonrió maliciosamente mientras que dos de los hombres la arrastraban de nuevo al sótano, e incluso se echó a reír cuando los ojos de Ren se fijaron sobre las llaves que estaban colgadas en la pared.

-Oh, espero que no estés pensando en escapar, niñita- dijo Constanza, comprendiendo que la chica estaba ideando alguna manera de escapar- no hemos olvidado que tienes poderes de psicoquinesia, no te servirán de nada- añadió mientras asentía hacia uno de los dos hombres.

Ren tembló al sentir que uno de los hombres le puso una venda negra alrededor de los ojos. Ella intentó levantar las manos para quitársela, pero el otro hombre la detuvo por los brazos con tanta fuerza que sus rodillas se doblaron. Después, sintió que le ataron las manos a la espalda y, tomándola por sus brazos, la subieron a una especie de plataforma. Sintió algo parecido a una tabla de madera bajo sus pies descalzos, un poco inestable, además de algo alrededor de su cuello.

-¿Qué es…?- comenzó a decir Ren.

-Más vale que no te muevas- dijo Constanza- si te caes de esa caja, quedarás colgada del cuello-

Ren palideció, y la caja de madera bajo sus pies bailó de nuevo, poniéndola aún más nerviosa. ¿En serio le iban a hacer eso? La chica tragó saliva, y sintió la cuerda alrededor de su cuello. Usó todo su autocontrol para mantenerse balanceada y no caer.

Sintió las manos de Constanza sobre su rostro, como si estuviera apartándole el flequillo, e intentó quitarse de encima las manos de la mujer. Al hacer ello, sintió la cuerda alrededor de su cuello apretándose, y la caja bajo sus pies se balanceó, como si estuviera a punto de perder el equilibrio y caer. Ren irguió la espalda y tensó sus músculos, y tras unos aterradores segundos en los que creyó que iba a caer, logró equilibrarse de nuevo.

-Te dije que no te movieras, niñita- dijo Constanza, a quien escuchó aún demasiado cerca de ella- ¡qué desperdicio! Y pensar que estabas libre hacía unas horas. Que hubieras podido seguir con tu vida como si nada hubiera pasado-

-¿De… después de lo que me obligar a hacer a Touma?- dijo Ren, tragando saliva- jamás hubiera podido vivir conmigo misma-

Escuchó a Constanza reír en voz baja.

-Esperemos que Icarus venga pronto por ti- añadió.

-No lo hará- dijo Ren con voz temblorosa- Touma sabe muy bien que es una trampa-

Escuchó la risa de Constanza, y sintió una sacudida, como si una corriente de aire la hubiera golpeado, comenzando por sus ojos, su cara y luego el resto de su cuerpo. De pronto, y a pesar de tener los ojos vendados, podía ver. Podía ver el sótano con claridad. Podía ver a Constanza y a los dos hombres. No podía bajar la mirada, pues tenía una cuerda alrededor del cuello, pero ahí estaba, todo intacto, como si no tuviera la venda en los ojos.

Un gritó escapó de sus labios cuando vio que las paredes del sótano se encendieron, como su estuvieran hechas de fuego. Sentía el calor sofocante en su piel, la luz del fuego lastimando sus ojos… pero al mismo sentía la venda sobre su rostro. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

A unos pasos de Ren, riendo en voz baja, estaban Constanza y Fjore, mirando como la chica movía su cabeza de un lado al otro con una expresión de miedo.

-¿Ilusiones?¿ese es tu poder?- preguntó la segunda, mientras que Constanza asentía- esto será divertido. Quisiera ver a Touma intentando rescatarla-

-Esa es la idea-

x-x-x

 _Afuera del convento Kesariani_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Touma apareció a las afueras del convento, y lo reconoció de inmediato. Teseo y Odiseo estaban con él, y pronto los alcanzaron Mu y Camus. Ambos tenían muy buenas razones para estar ahí, sobre todo el último. Fjore no le agradaba en lo más mínimo, sobre todo porque de nuevo había amenazado no solo a Liliwen, sino también le había insinuado sobre su hijo.

Cuando llegaron, miraron a su alrededor. Odiseo se volvió a Teseo, quienes no estaba nada contento con su misión. Ninguno de los dos ángeles estaba de acuerdo con rescatar a la chica que había causado tantos problemas. Pero Touma y finalmente Artemisa lo querían así.

-¿Dónde está, Touma?- dijo Odiseo con un tono serio.

-La última vez que la vi, salimos del sótano del convento- dijo Touma en voz baja- tienen una prisión ahí abajo. Creo que ahí es donde deben tenerla-

-Creo que tenemos compañía- dijo Mu al señalar a los enemigos que comenzaban a acercarse a ellos, liderados por Fjore.

Touma entrecerró los ojos. La otra horrenda mujer, Constanza, no estaba entre los enemigos. Quizá ella era la que estaba vigilando a Ren. Tragó saliva y se volvió a Mu.

-Teletranspórtame- dijo Touma con una expresión preocupada- ahí dentro, al sótano-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Mu, sorprendido de la petición del pelirrojo- no puedes pelear solo. Sabes que todo esto es una trampa precisamente para ti-

-No, en la confusión creerán que sigo aquí- dijo Touma- solo hazlo-

Mu aún dudaba que esa fuera la mejor idea, pero asintió gravemente antes de que los enemigos llegaran a ellos. Touma dio unos pasos atrás, ocultándose de los ojos de los enemigos, y el santo de Aries hizo lo que le pidió: lo teletransportó dentro del complejo.

-Espero que no sea un error- dijo Odiseo.

-Yo también- dijo Mu, y volvió su vista a los enemigos- prepárense-

x-x-x

 _Dentro del convento_

Touma apareció en la parte alta de la escalera hacia el sótano, y comenzó a bajar intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Al llegar a la base de la escalera, el chico vio con sorpresa que solo había un hombre cuidando la entrada. El pelirrojo encendió su cosmo, y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas al hombre, venciéndolo con facilidad.

"Esto es demasiado fácil", pensó Touma, mirando a su alrededor.

El sótano estaba en completa oscuridad, excepto por una parte en el fondo, en la pequeña prisión donde él había estado previamente. Se acercó con cuidado hacia la luz, y lo que vio hizo que se le encogiera el corazón.

Ren estaba con los ojos vendados y las manos atadas a la espalda. Tenía una soga alrededor de su cuello, la cual estaba atada a una viga en el techo del sotano, y bajo sus pies descalzos había una caja de madera, con una esquina rota, que hacía que la chica tuviera que balancearse para no caer.

-Ren…- dijo Touma en voz baja, sin querer asustarla.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que Ren no estaba sola. Constanza estaba de pie en la oscuridad, por fuera de los barrotes de la prisión. Su cosmo estaba encendido, y Touma inmediatamente se puso en guardia.

-¿Qué hiciste?- dijo él.

-Esta estúpida mujer te ayudó a escapar- dijo la mujer, sin apagar su cosmo- ustedes dos son terriblemente fastidiosos. Nuestra misión es simple: destruirte para desestabilizar a Artemisa y que hiciera algo estúpido siendo humana. Eso ya no es posible, pero igual te voy a destruir junto con esta niña. Mejor que eso… ella te va a destruir-

Touma entrecerró los ojos al ver una fluctuación en el cosmo de Constanza, y un horrible grito de miedo proveniente de Ren lo hizo volverse hacia ella. La chica se balanceó sobre la caja, y por un momento Touma pensó que iba a caer al suelo. Una fuerte onda de choque lo empujó contra los barrotes de la celda, haciendo que se golpeara en las costillas y que escupiera un poco de sangre.

-¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Touma.

-¿Pues que crees que fue?- dijo la mujer, sonriendo maliciosamente- fue Ren-

-Mientes- dijo el chico- ni siquiera me puede ver-

-No, no te puede ver- dijo Constanza- ¿sabes lo que sí puede ver? Un horrible monstruo que quiere atacarla, en el sitio donde estás tú?-

Touma palideció.

-¿Cómo…?- comenzó a decir el pelirrojo.

Constanza sonrió, y otra fluctuación de su cosmo hizo que Ren temblara violentamente, haciendo que todos los objetos en el sótano, cadenas, clavos y demás, comenzaran a volar a su alrededor. Touma lo comprendió. Ren estaba mirando cosas horribles en su mente, y usaba sus poderes de psicoquinesia para defenderse.

-Vete… déjame…- la escuchó susurrar bajo el ruido de las cadenas.

-Ren. ¡Ren!- dijo Touma en voz alta- ¡eso no es real!-

La chica gritó de nuevo, y los objetos que estaban en el aire comenzaron a volar hacia él, intentando golpearlo. Touma evadió la mayoría, aunque una pesada cadena lo había golpeado en el estómago, haciendo que perdiera el aire y cayera al suelo.

-Ren…- dijo Touma, levantando los ojos, preocupado. Si bien él estaba preocupado por el hecho de que la chica se asustara tanto que cayera de la caja.

-Así que lo descifraste- dijo Constanza- sí, son ilusiones. Pero no te esfuerces, no te escucha. Solo ve lo que quiero que vea, escucha lo que quiero que vea, y siente lo que quiero que sienta-

La mujer cerró la mano, y Ren gritó de dolor. Sus rodillas se doblaron, y Touma palideció. Aún así, logró mantenerse sobre la caja. El pelirrojo se volvió a la mujer con su cosmo encendido.

-Oh, si me atacas, la haré pensar que está a salvo para que se baje por su propia voluntad, y…- dijo la mujer.

Touma volvió a mirar a Ren con una expresión de horror. ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía atacar a Constanza, pues haría que Ren brincara de la caja, y no alcanzaría a salvarla a tiempo. Si se acercaba a ella, Constanza la haría ver algo horrible para lanzarle más objetos, lanzarlo lejos de ella, o ambas.

Por fin se decidió a tomar la segunda opción. No podía permitir que siguieran lastimando a Ren, tenía que detenerla. Encendió su cosmo, intentando así protegerse de los objetos que pudieran volar y golpearlo, y corrió hacia ella. Los objetos comenzaron a volar hacia él mientras corría, pero los apartó y alcanzó a llegar hacia ella.

-Ren. ¡Ren!- dijo Touma, tomándola de los hombros para despertarla- por favor, despierta-

Un horrible grito de miedo escapó de los labios de la chica, y una gran fuerza lanzó Touma contra los barrotes de nuevo. El pelirrojo se levantó con un gesto de dolor, y volvió la vista hacia ella.

-Ren…- dijo Touma, con una mirada de desesperación, mientras que Constanza reía.

x-x-x

 _Dentro de la mente de Ren_

Ren tembló mientras veía que las paredes de fuego se cerraban a su alrededor. Por un momento, le pareció ver a Touma acercándose entre las paredes de fuego, pero pronto se convirtió en un horrible monstruo, un lobo humanoide con enormes garras, y parecía acecharla y querer acercarse a ella. Cuando lo hizo, Ren gritó y lanzó al monstruo hacia el fuego, pero éste volvió a acercarse.

-Véte… déjame- dijo la chica- por favor…-

El monstruo pareció dudar con sus palabras, mirando a su alrededor, pero se volvió a lanzar hacia ella, tomándola por los hombros y encajando sus garras en su piel. Ren tembló violentamente al ver al monstruo abrir su boca y acercar sus peligrosamente largos colmillos a su cuello.

Por un momento, le pareció escuchar la voz de Touma, pronunciando su nombre, pero el dolor en sus hombros la hizo activar de nuevo sus poderes para alejarlos de ella.

-Ayuda… ayuda…- repitió en voz baja.

x-x-x

 _Fuera del convento_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Los dos ángeles y Mu estaban peleando con los enemigos de armaduras negras, y Camus había tomado especialmente a Fjore. Esta vez no la iba a dejar ir, y no iba a dejar que volviera a acercarse a Liliwen, mucho menos a su hijo.

-Camus- dijo Fjore en tono de burla- ¿dónde está la piojita? ¿Porqué no la trajiste? Le quitas toda la diversión al asunto-

El santo de Acuario no dijo nada, solo mantuvo su cosmo encendido, y el suelo a su alrededor congelándose y haciendo resbalar a los enemigos que peleaban contra los otros.

-Entonces, ¿así es como va a ser?- dijo Fjore- veremos quien de los dos es el mejor con ataques de hielo.

Camus siguió sin responderle, su cosmo incluso hizo que la mujer se inclinara levemente. Por primera vez desde que llegaron los santos de Athena, Fjore hizo una expresión de miedo. Tragó saliva. Finalmente era demasiado tarde para retractarse.

Mientras que Camus y Fjore se atacaban mutuamente, y los ángeles mantenían a raya a todos los demás enemigos, Mu se volvió al interior del convento. Sentía un cosmo junto con el de Touma, que estaba constantemente encendido y lanzando ataques. El santo de Aries entrecerró los ojos. No sabía que tipo de ataque se podía mantener por tanto tiempo, pero tenían que hacer algo para ayudar a Touma.

De pronto, Odiseo se detuvo, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. Teseo se volvió a su colega.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Mu.

-Touma- dijo Odiseo- algo malo pasó-

Mu iba a teletransportarse al interior, cuando sintieron un cosmo maligno fuera del convento. Los dos santos y los ángeles entrecerraron los ojos. Camus aún estaba peleando con Fjore, y ahora Phobos había decidido apoyar a sus aliados.

x-x-x

 _Sótano del Convento_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Touma aún se detenía el costado mientras se trataba de poner de pie de nuevo. Todo su cuerpo le dolía. No era lo mismo pelear contra un enemigo que tratar de hacer que Ren despertara.

-Hagas lo que hagas, no la vas a sacar de su ilusión- le dijo Constanza- será mejor que te rindas y te entregues, o tu linda Ren te va a lastimar… ¿crees que va a poder vivir consigo misma?-

El pelirrojo respiró hondo, pero se interrumpió a la mitad de la inspiración. ¡Le dolía! Seguramente se había roto la costilla. Entrecerró los ojos. Parecía que Ren estaba cada vez más agotada de usar sus poderes, y cada vez le era más difícil mantener el equilibrio. Touma se mordió el labio. No, no la debería despertar, debería quitarle esa soga del cuello antes que cualquier otra cosa, y una vez que estuviera a salvo intentaría quitarle esa ilusión.

El chico sabía que tenía que hacer. Era arriesgado, pero tenía que hacerlo. Suspiró, y se volvió a Constanza.

-Ah, conque decidiste atacarme- dijo Constanza- pero debes saber que la haré saltar y romperse el cuello antes de que el ataque me toque-

Touma no le respondió. Era ahora o nunca. El pelirrojo preparó su ataque, y lo dividió entre sus dos manos, disparándolos al mismo tiempo. El primer ataque fue directamente a Constanza, quien rompió su concentración para evadirlo. Al mismo tiempo, el segundo ataque fue directamente a la soga justo sobre la cabeza de Ren, quien extendió una pierna para saltar de la caja donde estaba de pie.

Touma corrió hacia Ren y la atrapó en el aire, antes de que cayera al piso. El pelirrojo resbaló y cayó al suelo hacia atrás, haciendo que la chica cayera sobre él.

Constanza se dio cuenta de lo que pasó, y se levantó furiosa.

-¡Te vas a arrepentir!- dijo Constanza, encendiendo su cosmo de nuevo para atacar a Ren, quien comenzó a retorcerse en los brazos de Touma.

-¡Déjame! Por favor, no me lastimes…- escuchó decir a Ren en un tono lastimero.

Touma la abrazó contra su cuerpo con cariño, pero con firmeza para que no se escapara y se lastimara. Los objetos dentro de la celda volaban a su alrededor con violencia, pero ninguno lo atacó, seguramente porque Ren tenía miedo de lastimarse, y esperaba que no llegara a eso.

-Ya, Ren, no tengas miedo- le dijo Touma al oído- no te voy a lastimar, ni voy a dejar que nadie lo haga-

El pelirrojo suspiró al sentir que seguía temblando, y con una mano le quitó la venda de los ojos, pasando sus dedos por sus mejillas. Aún con los ojos cerrados, Ren alzó las cejas con una expresión sorprendida, y tocó a su vez la cara de él.

-¿Touma?-

Al chico se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Sí, soy yo- dijo el chico- lo que ves no es real, son ilusiones-

Ren se volvió hacia él con una expresión esperanzada, aún con los ojos cerrados. Puso su mano en el pecho del pelirrojo, pero lo empujó de pronto.

-¡Aléjate!- gritó ella, volviendo a retorcerse para soltarse de él- ¡ya deja de jugar conmigo!¡Ya estoy harta de las ilusiones!-

-Ren, no soy una ilusión- dijo Touma sin soltarla, tomando la mano de Ren y poniéndola sobre su propio pecho- soy yo. Aquí estoy. Yo soy real-

Ren tardó unos segundos en entender que era lo que estaba pasando, y se abrazó de Touma. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó repetidamente, pero su mirada parecía perdida.

-Touma… no puedo ver- dijo Ren.

El chico entrecerró ojos ojos de nuevo, y levantó la vista hacia Constanza, quien los miraba furiosa e intentaba volver a atacar a Ren. Touma aflojó su abrazo, y la puso en una esquina de la celda.

-No te muevas de aquí, Ren, sin importar que veas, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Touma en voz baja mientras la soltaba- no tengas miedo, todo va a terminar-

Ren asintió, volviendo a cerrar los ojos, mientras que Touma se ponía de pie y se volvía a Ren. Estaba furioso. Ren había sido muy valiente en el pasado, y Constanza había logrado quebrarla. El pelirrojo empuñó las manos, y volvió a encender su cosmo.

-Vas a pagar lo que le hiciste- dijo Touma entre dientes.

Constanza no esperaba que su plan fallara, y le dio la espalda para tratar de escapar. Touma lanzó su ataque contra la base de la escalera del sótano para evitar que escapara.

-Yo no ataco a nadie por la espalda- dijo el chico pelirrojo- así que regresa aquí y pelea-

La mujer se volvió a él y lo golpeó con su ataque, y Touma se sintió confundido por un momento, encontrándose a sí mismo en medio de una densa oscuridad, a la mitad de una carretera. Touma parpadeó un par de veces. No, eso no es verdad. No estaba ahí, estaba en ese sótano. Era una ilusión. Encendió su cosmo, y volvió al sótano. Pero para entonces, Constanza ya no estaba. Y tenía una fea herida sangrando en un costado.

-No…- dijo Touma, molesto de haber perdido a la mujer que había atormentado tanto a Ren. Y hablando de ella.

Touma corrió hacia la chica, quien seguía ovillada en una esquina, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza y las rodillas recogidas. Dudoso, el chico se arrodilló junto a ella y le puso la mano en el hombro.

-¿Ren?- dijo el pelirrojo- ¿estás bien?-

-¿Eres tú, Touma?- dijo la chica.

-Sí, abre los ojos, aquí estoy- dijo Touma. La chica apretó aún mas los ojos, negándose a abrirlos. El pelirrojo sus piró y tomó las manos de Ren, y las puso sobre su propia cara- aquí estoy-

Ren abrió los ojos, y sonrió al ver que sí se trataba de Touma y no era una ilusión. Se lanzó a abrazarlo, aferrándose a él como si fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento. Touma la abrazó también, intentando tranquilizarla.

-Ya pasó, todo está bien- dijo Touma en voz baja.

-¿Porqué hiciste eso? No debiste haber venido…- dijo Ren, sin soltarlo- sabías que era una trampa-

Touma dejó escapar una risita entre dientes, y al ver la expresión de la chica, presionó sus labios contra su frente.

-No podía dejarte- dijo él- menos después de que me ayudaste a escapar-

Ren lo abrazó por la cintura, y sintió algo húmedo en el costado del chico. Se separó de él para poderlo ver mejor, y se dio cuenta de que tenía una fea herida que aún estaba sangrando. Touma estaba cada vez más pálido. Al verla con una expresión preocupaba, el pelirrojo le retiró la mano.

-No es nada- dijo el chico- he tenido peores. Estaré bien-

La chica no le creyó nada. El pelirrojo estaba muy pálido, y a pesar de que se esforzaba por sonreír, se podía notar una expresión de dolor. Iba a decir algo, pero vio que Touma frunció el entrecejo y miró hacia arriba.

-¿Qué pasa…?-

-Phobos- dijo Touma- tengo que ir a…-

-No puedes- dijo Ren, mirando su herida- estás herido-

Touma sonrió levemente.

-Te dije que no es nada-

Ren se mordió el labio. Sabía que Touma no podía pelear contra nadie, mucho menos contra un dios, en ese estado. Recordó lo que su padre le había dicho. Sus poderes le permitían tomar el daño de una persona en su propio cuerpo para protegerlo. Miro a Touma y sonrió tristemente, cosa que no le gustó nada a Touma.

-¿Qué estás planeando?- dijo el pelirrojo.

Ren lo miró. Eso le iba a doler, pero Touma lo necesitaba. Si no, no iba a poder pelear. O peor, iba a intentarlo y no iba a terminar bien. Lo tenía que hacer.

-Sabes que te amo, ¿verdad?- dijo Ren, haciendo que Touma abriera los ojos, asustado- espero que no te enojes conmigo por esto…-

Touma parpadeó al ver que Ren estaba usando sus poderes de alguna manera, y sintió que el dolor en su costado desaparecía de pronto. Su momentáneo alivio se convirtió en horror al ver un hilo de sangre surgiendo de los labios de Ren, y que su herida se había trasladado al costado de la chica.

-¡No!- dijo Touma- ¡no, no! Ren, ¡no hagas esto! No puedes…-

-Lo siento…- dijo ella- no te enojes conmigo…-

-¿Cómo me voy a enojar contigo?- dijo el pelirrojo- ¿porqué hiciste eso? ¿No entiendes que he estado peleando por ti, para evitar que te lastimen?-

Ren forzó una sonrisa.

-Apresúrate- dijo la chica, palideciendo cada vez más- tus compañeros te esperan…-

Touma gruñó. No quería… ¿porqué Ren había hecho eso? ¿Cómo lo había permitido? Si hubiera sabido, no la hubiera dejado, la hubiera detenido. Pero ahora no tenía nada más que hacer que vencer a Phobos, y asegurarse de que Ren estuviera a salvo. Levantó a la chica en sus brazos y la abrazó contra sí mismo, mientras que salía del sótano para ir a enfrentar al dios.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Espero que les esté gustando esta historia. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


	16. 16: Cuatro dioses en la tierra

**DEL OLIMPO A LA TIERRA**

XVI: CUATRO DIOSES EN LA TIERRA

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Tanto Athena como Artemisa fruncieron el entrecejo al sentir el cosmo del dios gemelo que les faltaba por capturar. Ya habían atrapado a Deimos hacía unos meses, con ayuda de Artemisa ni más ni menos, pero esta vez el molesto dios estaba en Atenas.

-Tenemos que ir a ayudarlos, Athena- dijo Artemisa, volviéndose a su hermana con una expresión preocupada- con una de tus cajas. No podemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad-

-No estoy muy segura, hermana, parece ser una trampa-

-No, ellos no saben que ya recuperé mi cosmo- dijo Artemisa- seremos las dos, y Touma y los otros estarán ahí-

Athena no estaba muy convencida, pero asintió en dirección a Shion, quien tampoco estaba muy feliz de la situación, pero sabía que la diosa tenía razón, no debían desaprovechar la oportunidad de atrapar a Phobos. El Patriarca tomó un cofre sagrado y suspiró.

-No estarán pensando en ir a pelear, ¿verdad?- dijo Sara muy alarmada, al verlas prepararse.

-Lo siento, Sara, pero tenemos que ir- dijo Athena, y se volvió a Shion- es nuestra oportunidad de terminar con todo esto-

-Bueno, vayamos, señoritas. Solo que… sean prudentes, por favor- dijo Shion. Ambas asintieron, y los tres desaparecieron del templo del Patriarca. Una vez que se quedó sola, Sara suspiró y se dejó caer en el sofá que estaba en la entrada del templo del Patriarca.

x-x-x

 _Afuera del convento Kesariani_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Todos los presentes sintieron el cosmo de Phobos atacándolos. Esto era particularmente malo para Camus, pues el santo de Acuario estaba peleando contra Fjore y el peso del cosmo del dios hacía que sus movimientos fueran más lentos y torpes. Y esa no era la única mala noticia. Odiseo fue el primero en darse cuenta de que Touma había salido del edificio, aunque llevando en brazos a Ren.

-Touma- dijo Odiseo, entrecerrando los ojos en un gesto preocupado- ¿qué pasó? Creímos que estabas herido…-

-Lo estaba- dijo Touma tristemente- ella hizo algo… se traspasó mis heridas a sí misma. Mu, ¿sabes como deshacerlo?-

-Me temo que no se puede- dijo el santo de Aries, pensando que él nunca había intentado hacer algo así- tienes que llevarla a un lugar seguro-

-No puedes…- dijo Ren débilmente- tienes que pelear… no te preocupes por mí-

Mu entrecerró los ojos con una expresión preocupada, pero no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada, pues el cosmo de Phobos volvió a golpearlos y los hizo caer de rodillas al suelo. Incluso Touma tuvo que inclinarse, pero en ningún momento soltó a Ren.

-Tienes que sacarla de aquí, Touma- repitió Mu, mirando fijamente a Touma, mientras ambos luchaban para mantenerse de pie- está herida, y esto se va a poner peor-

Touma sabía que tenía que hacerlo, no podía arriesgar a Ren, pero tampoco quería desperdiciar su sacrificio. Tenía que hacer algo pronto, Ren estaba cada vez más débil…

De pronto, un par de cosmos divinos a parecieron, y todos los presentes se dieron cuenta de que Athena y Artemisa estaban ahí, acompañadas del Patriarca. Ambas empuñaban sus armas, Athena su báculo y Artemisa su arco y fecha, listas para pelear. El Patriarca pasó su vista a los presentes, y entrecerró los ojos al ver a Ren. Touma notó que Shion y Mu se comunicaron de alguna manera por medio de sus mentes, o de sus cosmos, no estuvo muy seguro, pero finalmente el santo de Aries asintió gravemente y se acercó a Touma.

-Dame a Ren- dijo Mu, extendiendo los brazos hacia él- regresaré al Santuario con ella-

El pelirrojo miró alternadamente al santo de Aries y a la chica que tenía en sus brazos. No quería soltarla, pero sabía que era su mejor oportunidad. Renuentemente, Touma la puso en sus brazos. Detestaba tener que separarse de ella otra vez, pero era la única manera de que pudiera pelear y, quizá, de que ella estuviera a salvo.

-No temas, Touma, me encargaré de que esté bien- dijo Mu seriamente antes de desaparecer.

Touma suspiró, pero rápidamente se recompuso y caminó seriamente hacia donde se encontraba Artemisa, poniéndose en guardia mientras esperaban la aparición de Phobos. La diosa sabía que estaba preocupado.

-Ella estará bien, los santos de Athena se encargarán de ello- dijo Artemisa con un falso tono de indiferencia, aunque la realidad era que la diosa estaba preocupada por él. No quería que su preocupación lo hiciera distraerse, lo que podía causar que fuera lastimado- sé que es difícil, pero trata de concentrarte-

Touma la miró, sorprendido, pero sonrió levemente.

-Lo sé, señorita- dijo Touma- gracias-

Artemisa iba a decir algo más, pero no alcanzó a terminar de decirlo, pues Phobos se materializó frente a ellos. El dios del miedo estaba furioso con las dos diosas, principalmente porque ambas habían trabajado juntas para sellar a su gemelo y mandarlo al fondo del Tártaro. Había decidido aparecer para ayudar a sus aliadas, Fjore y Constanza, a huir de ellos, pues era evidente que su plan había fallado. Habían rescatado a Ren, y Artemisa había vuelto a ser diosa.

-Se acabó, Phobos- dijo Athena, señalándolo con su báculo- has perdido-

-No tan rápido, Athena- dijo Phobos- no vine a pelear con ustedes. Ya logré mi cometido. Pero viendo que ambas están aquí, no puedo dejar pasar la oportunidad-

Antes de que las diosas respondieran, Phobos dio un golpe en el suelo con su pie. La tierra tembló, y todos los humanos presentes cayeron de rodillas. Fjore aprovechó la confusión para correr detrás de Phobos mientras que Camus y los otros estaban incapacitados para pelear.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando otro dios se unió a la pelea. Ares, dios de la guerra, apareció junto a Phobos con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Mientras tanto, Athena y Artemisa no estaban impresionadas. Sobre todo la segunda estaba furiosa por cómo Ares había manipulado a todos para su beneficio, sobre todo a Touma y a Ren.

-Ah, bien, Artemisa está de vuelta- dijo Ares, sonriendo socarronamente- tanto que me había divertido contigo. ¿Habrá sido Ares quien me hizo humana?¿Habrá sido esa mocosa desagradable? ¿Cómo pude protegerla si me traicionó?- añadió, imitando burlonamente la voz de Artemisa.

Touma, quien estaba furioso por toda la manipulación que causó el dios, encendió su cosmo y se lanzó a atacar a Ares. Sin esperarse ese ataque, el chico alcanzó a golpearlo, pero no le hizo ningún daño. El dios frunció el entrecejo y lo atacó con su cosmo, lanzándolo por el aire.

-¡Touma!- dijo Artemisa, bajando su arco y a punto de correr hacia él. Athena la detuvo, y detuvo con su báculo un ataque de Phobos.

-Concéntrate, Artemisa- dijo Athena, entrecerrando los ojos- recuerda que Phobos y Ares nunca juegan limpio. No van a dejar de tratar de provocarnos-

Artemisa asintió y volvió a preparar el arco.

x-x-x

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

 _Al mismo tiempo_

Mu llegó al templo del Patriarca con Ren, y pronto encontró a Sara, quien le indicó que pusiera a la chica en la cama en la habitación de invitados. Con su cosmo, llamó a Aioros para que trajera a Sofía. No tardó nada en subir desde Sagitario, acompañada de Lydia. Ambas chicas llevaban un par de bolsas con materiales de curación.

-Oh por…- comenzó a decir Lydia, preocupada de ver las heridas de la chica.

-¿Puedes ayudarla, Sofi?- dijo Mu.

Sofía asintió y puso su maleta en la mesita de noche, y comenzó a sacar el material. Mu se cruzó de brazos y dio un par de pasos atrás, dándole espacio para trabajar con ayuda de Sara. Lydia lo tomó de la mano para intentar tranquilizarlo.

-Estoy segura de que estará bien- dijo Lydia en voz baja, pero había algo de enojo en su voz, mientras que entrecerraba los ojos- no se cómo se atrevieron a lastimarla así-

Mu sacudió la cabeza.

-No la lastimaron a ella, fue a Touma- dijo el santo de Aries- pero ella usó el poder de Traslocación para quitarle el daño-

Lydia parpadeó.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo ella.

-Traslocación, es un poder que tenemos los lemurianos- dijo él- podemos… tomar en nosotros el daño de otra persona-

La chica abrió la boca en una expresión sorprendida.

-¿Pueden hacer eso?- dijo ella.

-Claro, pero eso no significa que lo usemos- dijo Mu, y miró con una expresión entristecida a la chica- pero parece que Ren lo hizo para dejar a Touma pelear contra Phobos cuando apareció-

Lydia se mordió el labio. Pobre Ren, seguramente estaba muy enamorada de Touma para haber hecho eso. Miró de reojo a Mu, quien continuaba con una expresión preocupada. La chica apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

-Confía en Sofi- dijo Lydia.

Mu asintió y besó a su chica en la frente.

-Lo sé, realmente confío en ella, Lydi- dijo el santo de Aries.

-Ya dejen de preocuparse los dos- dijo Sofía, sacando de su maleta una sutura y unas pinzas después de haberle colocado una intravenosa- es una herida superficial, solo que sangró mucho y se ve muy aparatosa. Va a estar bien-

Ambos respiraron aliviados, mientras que Sara le pasaba un poco de agua para mojar una gasa y limpiar la herida antes de cerrarla.

-¿Porqué no despierta?- dijo Lydia.

-Le puse un medicamento para que durmiera mientras la curaba- dijo Sofía, poniendo los ojos en blanco- en serio, ¿quieren calmarse?-

Aioros, quien estaba apenas fuera de la habitación cuidando a los mellizos, no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

-Listo- dijo Sofía después de un rato al terminar de cerrar la herida- para cuando despierte, Touma y los otros ya habrán regresado al Santuario-

x-x-x

 _Afuera del convento Kesariani_

 _Poco después_

Camus había reanudado su pelea contra Fjore, y Constanza había vuelto a aparecer detrás de Phobos, y se había lanzado contra Touma. La mujer había vuelto a atacarlo, utilizando sus ilusiones, pero Touma la podía localizar con su cosmo, y atacarla para romper la ilusión que había lanzado.

Mientras tanto, Athena y Artemisa estaban peleando contra Ares y Phobos. Shion y los otros miraban sorprendidos la pelea entre los dioses, el primero con el cofre sagrado en sus manos, esperando la oportunidad para atrapar a los dioses enemigos.

Pero parecía que Ares y Phobos lo sabían, pues tenían bastante cuidado de no acercarse al Patriarca.

-¿Dónde está tu querida Ren?- dijo Constanza burlonamente, a punto de lanzarle un ataque- lástima que te decidiste por ella. Ya te engañó una vez, te volverá a engañar-

Touma entrecerró los ojos.

-No te atrevas a volver a hablar de ella- siseó el pelirrojo- no vas a volver a acercarte a ella, y no vas a dañarla de nuevo-

Touma y Constanza se atacaron mutuamente, y el ataque de la mujer lo golpeó de nuevo, causándole una nueva ilusión. Esta vez, Touma se encontró en su casa en Japón, cuando era pequeño.

 _"¿Qué sucede?", pensó el pelirrojo, mirando a su alrededor._

 _Vio a Marín, con catorce años menos, intentando explicar a los agentes de policía en su casa que su hermanito había desaparecido porque un par de hombres usando armaduras se lo habían llevado por un portal. Los policías se miraron entre sí, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras que la niña pelirroja lloraba porque había pedido a Touma_

 _-No, Marin, aquí estoy- dijo Touma en voz alta._

 _"No, esto no está pasando", pensó el chico "es una ilusión. ¿Dónde…?"_

De pronto, Touma parpadeó y regresó a la realidad. Y justo a tiempo, antes de que Constanza lo golpeara en el costado. El pelirrojo bloqueó el ataque y contraatacó, lanzándola varios metros atrás. La mujer se levantó, y volvió a atacarlo.

 _Touma se encontró en es estudio de Ren, pero todas las prendas de vestir en los maniquíes estaban en llamas. Las hermosas flores de la entrada estaban todas chamuscadas. El cuaderno y la tablet de la chica estaban destruidos, y Ren estaban en el suelo, cubriéndose la cara._

 _-¡Ren!-_

 _La chica levantó la mirada hacia él, con lágrimas de sangre fluyendo de sus ojos._

 _-Ayúdame, Touma- dijo Ren, extendiendo sus manos hacia él._

 _Touma tembló. Ren había estado herida la última vez que la vio. ¿Eso era real? ¿En serio la chica que amaba estaba en peligro?_

 _No. Mu se había llevado a Ren de regreso al Santuario, debería estar a salvo. Lo había prometido, habría hecho todo lo posible para que la chica estuviera bien._

Touma parpadeó de nuevo, regresando a la realidad, y encendió su cosmo para atacar hacia el sitio a donde había detectado el cosmo de su enemiga, y la golpeó con todas sus fuerzas.

Al mismo tiempo levantó la vista, y notó que Athena y Artemisa estaban en ventaja comparadas con sus enemigos. Viendo que estaban perdiendo, Ares empujó a Phobos hacia las dos diosas y desapareció por completo. Antes de que el dios del miedo pudiera hacer algo, Athena le dio un golpe en la cabeza con su báculo, al mismo tiempo que Artemisa le lanzaba una flecha. Debilitado, Phobos cayó de rodillas, y Shion aprovechó para abrir el cofre sagrado frente a él, atrapando al dios dentro.

Al ver que uno de sus amos huyó y el otro fue atrapado, tanto Fjore como Constanza desaparecieron.

Touma se llevó una mano al pecho para tratar de recuperar el aliento, pues estaba fatigado después de tantas ilusiones. Odiseo y Teseo se frotaron la frente casi de manera idéntica, pues ambos estaban agotados por las peleas en las que habían participado. Camus estaba furioso: Fjore había escapado de nuevo.

Athena se apoyó en su báculo, agotada también por la pelea, pero sonrió.

-Parece que las dos hacemos buen equipo, Artemisa- sonrió la diosa- es la segunda vez que peleamos juntas-

Artemisa alzó una ceja.

-Ya quisieras hacer equipo conmigo más seguido- dijo orgullosamente la otra diosa- te daría una o dos lecciones…-

Athena rió.

-De acuerdo…- dijo Athena, pero se interrumpió al ver las expresiones sombrías de los otros- ¿qué sucede?-

-Fjore escapó- dijo Camus fríamente. Al santo de Acuario no le gustaba nada la idea, sobre todo porque había amenazado a Liliwen y a su futuro hijo.

-Lo sé, pero no te preocupes, ya tendremos otra oportunidad- dijo Athena tranquilamente mientras que Shion se aclaraba la garganta.

-Bueno, señoritas, debemos regresar al Santuario- dijo Shion, pasando la caja a Athena para que le pusiera el sello, cosa que hizo de inmediato- de todos modos, recuerden que tenemos que hacer una pequeña parada en el Inframundo primero para encargarnos de este cofre-

Camus asintió gravemente.

-Nosotros volveremos al Santuario- dijo el santo de Acuario, mirando de reojo a Touma- creo que alguien querrá asegurarse de que Ren esté bien-

Touma asintió, y comenzó a caminar de regreso al Santuario junto con los otros dos ángeles y Camus. Shion, por su parte, acompañó a las dos diosas a su destino.

X-x-x

 _Giudecca, Inframundo_

 _Poco después_

Anders lloriqueó, un poco fastidiado, mientras buscaba a sus papás con sus manitas. Había pasado por los brazos de casi todos los habitantes del Inframundo, y a esas alturas ya extrañaba el conocido aroma de sus papás. Esta vez era Aiacos quien lo tenía en sus brazos, y pasó al pequeño inmediatamente a Minos, calmándolo casi de inmediato.

-Creo que Anders quiere dormir- comentó Minos, acomodando al pequeño en sus brazos.

-Menos mal- dijo Aiacos con una expresión mortificada- creí que mi sobrino no me quería-

-Claro que te quiere, Aiacos- dijo Aria con una sonrisa- solo falta que ustedes le den un primo también-

Violate se cruzó de brazos y gruñó. Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, la joven espectro había cambiado de opinión sobre los niños, pero aún no lo había dicho en voz alta. Al menos no a los demás espectros. Aiacos ya lo había adivinado; Violate era su alma gemela después de todo.

Hades y Perséfone, que estaban con los jueces y sus familias, sonrieron enternecidos. Lucy y Dash habían tomado la costumbre de escaparse de sus cuidadores y buscar al rey del Inframundo, quien ya tenía una pelota de tenis para que la pequeña jugara con Dash.

De pronto, todos los presentes se volvieron hacia el centro de la sala del trono, donde un par de cosmos divinos aparecieron. Los espectros se pusieron en guardia, pero pronto se relajaron al ver que se trataba de Athena y Artemisa, acompañadas del Patriarca.

-Athena- dijo Hades, sorprendido- ¿y Artemisa? Bienvenidas. ¿Qué hacen por aquí?-

-Tenemos buenas noticias para todos- dijo Athena, señalando a Shion, quien llevaba en sus manos el cofre con el sello de la diosa.

Todos los presentes miraron el cofre, ilusionados.

-¿Eso es lo que pienso que es?- dijo Perséfone, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Si piensas que es Phobos sellado en un cofre sagrado, estás en lo correcto- dijo Athena de buena gana- como pueden imaginar, necesitamos un lugar seguro para ponerlo-

-Lo pondremos junto a Deimos en el fondo del Tártaro- dijo Hades seriamente, pero todos los presentes pudieron darse cuenta de que la comisura de sus labios estaba torcida en una leve sonrisa.

El rey del Inframundo tomó en sus manos el cofre y encendió su cosmo. La caja desapareció de sus manos, y el dios apagó su cosmo.

-Está hecho- dijo Hades.

-Bien- dijo Artemisa- ahora solo tenemos que vencer a Ares. Es el último enemigo-

-Y el más peligroso- añadió Athena.

Hades y Perséfone asintieron, de acuerdo con las dos diosas. Todos los presentes se encontraban bastante aliviados de que los dos dioses gemelos, quienes habían causado todos esos problemas los últimos cuatro años, por fin estuvieran sellados, y en el Tártaro, donde tardarían cientos, si no miles de años, en salir.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Hades- dijo Athena, sonriendo levemente- te avisaremos si tenemos noticias de Ares. Por ahora, debes saber que huyó cobardemente-

-Gracias a ustedes por las buenas noticias- dijo el rey del Inframundo- mientras tanto, avisaré a Poseidón sobre lo ocurrido. Y a Hilda de Asgard también-

-¿Uh?- dijo Artemisa, alzando las cejas- ¿porqué a Hilda?-

-¿No escuchaste?- dijo Athena- Odín decidió destituir a Lyfia y volver a instalar a Hilda como su representante-

-Menos mal- dijo la diosa de la luna- la otra chica no me infundía mucha confianza-

-Oh, ¿ese es tu bebé, Minos?- dijo Athena, olvidando de pronto el asunto por el que estaban ahí y dirigiéndose al juez de Grifo, quien tenía al pequeño Anders en sus brazos- ¡es hermoso! No lo había conocido antes-

Minos infló el pecho, orgulloso, mientras que Athena miraba a su bebé.

-¡Muchas felicidades!- dijo Athena, revolviendo los cabellos del bebé y luego volviéndose a Aria, abrazándola y levantándola del suelo.

-Gracias- dijo Minos, apenado, mientras que Aria intentaba volver a poner los pies en el suelo.

Shion se aclaró la garganta, y Athena se volvió a él, apenada.

-Eh… sí, creo que necesitamos regresar a casa- dijo la joven diosa- vamos, Artemisa, Shion. Y gracias por todo, Hades-

-Por supuesto- dijo el rey del Inframundo- seguiremos en contacto…-

Tras despedirse, Shion usó sus poderes para teletransportar a ambas diosas junto con él de regreso al Santuario de Athena.

x-x-x

CONTINUARÁ…

¡Hola a todos! Bueno, pues el siguiente capítulo es el último de este fic. Aún no he comenzado a escribir el siguiente, pero ya tengo una idea, visitaremos de nuevo Asgard con Frodi y Julieta. Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo, y por sus reviews. Les mando un abrazo.

Abby L.


	17. 17: Epílogo

**DEL OLIMPO A LA TIERRA**

XVII: EPÍLOGO

 _Templo del Patriarca, Santuario de Athena_

 _Poco más tarde_

Touma estaba sentado junto a la cama donde Ren dormía bajo el efecto de los medicamentos que Sofía le había administrado. El chico estaba muy preocupado por ella, y no había querido alejarse de su lado, a pesar de que Sofía le había insistido en que iba a estar bien.

El chico tomó la mano de Ren y la acercó a sus labios. Mientras besaba sus nudillos, el chico no pudo evitar pensar en lo que ella había hecho. Habían sido varios días de engaños y malentendidos, pero los sentimientos de ambos eran realmente sinceros. Él estaba enamorado de ella, y estaba seguro de que Ren también sentía lo mismo por él. Después de todo, ella se había sacrificado por liberarlo, ¿no?

¿Y si Ren no lo amaba? Touma tragó saliva, sintiendo dolor en la parte trasera de la garganta. ¿Y si ella solo había hecho eso para aliviar su conciencia?

Touma sacudió la cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento de su cabeza. Ren le había dicho que lo amaba, y él le creía. Suspiró largamente. Había pensado en ello todo ese tiempo, y llegó a la conclusión de que no quería perderla.

-No la vas a perder, Touma- dijo una voz, mientras que el pelirrojo sentía que alguien ponía su mano en su hombro. El chico se volvió hacia el recién llegado, y forzó una sonrisa que no engañó a nadie.

-Ah, eres tú, Aioria- dijo el pelirrojo al reconocer a su cuñado. El santo de Leo sonrió amablemente, sabiendo muy bien por lo que el chico estaba pasando.

-Ten confianza- dijo Aioria en voz baja- sé lo que estás sintiendo en estos momentos, pero… ten confianza, en serio. Sofi dijo que iba a estar bien, y ella no se equivocó-

Touma se forzó a sonreír de nuevo, y Aioria notó que la chica comenzaba a arrugar la nariz y a dar señales de que estaba a punto de despertar. Touma también lo notó y se irguió sobre su asiento, y la sonrisa en sus labios se amplió.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor que los deje charlar a solas a los dos- dijo Aioria en voz baja, y tras dar un par de palmadas en su hombro, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Touma sonrió, agradecido con el novio de su hermana, y se volvió de nuevo a Ren, poniendo su atención de nuevo en la mano de la chica. Realmente esperaba que todos tuvieran razón, y que ella estuviera bien.

-Te quiero, Ren- dijo el pelirrojo en voz baja, acercando la mano de la chica a sus labios y besándola con cariño- más vale que estés bien-

Ren, quien ya había despertado, abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa, alcanzando a escuchar lo último que dijo Touma.

-Estoy bien, Touma- dijo Ren en voz baja- perdóname por hacer que te preocuparas tanto-

Touma levantó los ojos hacia ella.

-¡Ren!- dijo el pelirrojo con sus ojos brillando de contento- ¡de verdad estás bien!-

Ren sonrió y asintió levemente, aceptando la mano que el pelirrojo le tendía para ayudarla a incorporarse sobre la cama. Al verla hacer una mueca de dolor por su herida, Touma borró su sonrisa de inmediato y frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué dije?- dijo la chica, asustada.

-¿Porqué hiciste eso?- dijo Touma- ¿porqué tomaste mis heridas?¡Eran mías! ¡Todo eso lo hice para evitar que te lastimaras! Y verte ilesa había hecho que valieran la pena todas las heridas que tuve. No debiste…-

-Lo siento- lo interrumpió Ren, cabizbaja, sin atreverse a levantar sus ojos a los de él- finalmente, todo lo que pasó fue culpa mía. Yo fui la que hizo lo que esas personas querían, fui un instrumento de los enemigos. Era lo menos que podía hacer, porque todo fue mi culpa, y…-

Touma acentuó su expresión molesta.

-No, Ren- dijo el pelirrojo con firmeza- nada de esto fue tu culpa. Entiéndelo bien. ¡No debiste hacer nada de eso! Yo solo quería que estuvieras a salvo-

Ren hizo una expresión mortificada. Realmente se sentía muy culpable por todo lo que había sucedido. Había tenido que decir muchas mentiras en las últimas semanas, no solo a desconocidos sino también a personas importantes como su amiga Olivia y a Touma, cosa que hizo que se sintiera horrible.

-Lamento mucho haberte mentido- dijo Ren, cubriéndose la cara con las manos- no debí…-

-No te preocupes, sé porqué lo hiciste- la interrumpió Touma, tomando las manos de ella para quitarlas de su cara, y poniéndolas sobre su pecho- no es como que tenías otra opción-

-Debí decirte la verdad- insistió ella, aún con la culpabilidad sobre sus hombros- debí haber enfrentado las consecuencias del trato que hice, y…-

Touma le puso el dedo índice sobre sus labios.

-Shhh… suficiente. Ya pasó- dijo Touma con firmeza- estás aquí conmigo, a salvo, nadie te va a volver a hacer daño. No lo permitiré. Tienes mi palabra-

La chica asintió con una sonrisa cansada. El pelirrojo lo empujó suavemente para hacerla recostarse de nuevo.

-Necesitas descansar para curar tus heridas más rápidamente- dijo Touma, ajustando la manta sobre su cuerpo, aunque sin dejar de mirarla. Ren bostezó, pero no quitó sus ojos cargados de sueño de los de Touma. Éste sonrió.

-Tranquila- dijo Touma, tomando su mano con cariño- yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes. Todo va a estar bien-

La chica asintió, y pronto se dejó llevar por el sueño. Touma esperó pacientemente a que se durmiera, y después se dedicó a alisar las mantas. Suspiró largamente. Pronto tendría que enfrentarse a Artemisa.

El pelirrojo se mordió el labio. ¿Qué diría la diosa? En general, sabía que Artemisa no aprobaba de las relaciones amorosas de los demás. ¿Qué iba a hacer si le prohibía volver a ver a Ren? Sacudió la cabeza. No, no haría eso. Ya había visto como había cambiado de opinión sobre su sobrina, y como se había arrepentido de lo que le hizo a Arienwen.

Pronto, unos golpecitos en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Touma levantó la vista, y se sorprendió de encontrarse con Artemisa.

-Se… señorita- dijo Touma, dudoso. La diosa no se veía muy contenta que digamos. Sí, su divinidad estaba de vuelta, pero Artemisa no dejaba de fruncir el entrecejo de manera reprobatoria.

-Touma- dijo Artemisa en un tono serio, pasando su vista del pelirrojo a la chica- ¿está dormida?-

-Sí, despertó hace unos minutos, pero acaba de dormirse otra vez- dijo él, sin saber que iba a pasar- señorita, ¿porqué…?-

Artemisa entrecerró los ojos, haciéndolo callar, y se acercó a la chica que dormía tranquilamente, aunque aferrada a la mano de Touma con sus dos manos. Además de la herida que le había quitado al pelirrojo, la chica tenía varios golpes en sus brazos y en uno de sus pómulos. Sacudió la cabeza. A pesar de pasar como humana varios días, jamás podría entender la estupidez de los mortales. ¿Sacrificarse por amor? Y Touma no había estado mucho mejor que ella.

"Son un par de idiotas", pensaba Artemisa.

La diosa levantó los ojos, y notó que Touma estaba mirándolo de lo más preocupado.

-La amas, ¿verdad?- dijo la diosa en voz baja.

-Sí, señorita- susurró Touma, aunque había algo de temblor en su voz.

Artemisa sonrió.

-No me gusta la idea, ni un poco- dijo Artemisa- pero al parecer ustedes par de tarados se aman. Será mejor que les ayude antes de que los dos hagan una tontería y terminen matándose y causando más problemas-

Touma parpadeó mientras que la diosa suspiraba.

-Le pediré a Athena que le ponga un sello, así Ares no volverá a molestarla- continuó la diosa.

El pelirrojo sonrió, sus ojos brillando de alivio y de contento.

-Muchas gracias, señorita Artemisa- dijo el chico- se lo agradezco mucho-

Artemisa sonrió por un momento, antes de poner los ojos en blanco otra vez.

-Los humanos son tan raros…- dijo la diosa.

Cuando por fin Artemisa salió de la habitación, caminó por los pasillos del templo del Patriarca. Sonreía ampliamente. Le tenía un cariño especial a Touma, y verlo sonreír tan contento le daba una sensación cálida en su corazón. Le daba gusto que el chico estuviera tan feliz, por fin con su enamorada.

La diosa sacudió la cabeza. Ojalá hubiera sido más comprensiva con Arienwen. No hubiera perdido a su mejor amiga por cientos de años. Apolo no hubiera perdido a la mujer que amaba. Y Liliwen no habría perdido a su mamá.

Y hablando de ella…

Su sobrina estaba en el templo del Patriarca, a donde había subido con Camus para informarle a Athena que estaban esperando un bebé. Tanto Liliwen como Camus se detuvieron al verla. La chica inclinó la cabeza.

-Lilu- dijo Artemisa, sonriendo al ver que la chica se ruborizaba cuando hablaba con ella- ¿cómo te sientes?-

-Me he sentido bien hasta ahora, gracias, tía- dijo Liliwen.

La diosa sonrió, asintiendo, y se volvió a Odiseo y Teseo.

-Volvamos a casa, chicos- dijo la diosa.

-Pero, ¿y Touma?- preguntó Odiseo, alzando las cejas.

Artemisa sonrió antes de responder.

-Tiene asuntos pendientes aquí- dijo Artemisa- por mi parte, ya pasé suficiente tiempo en la Tierra para mi gusto-

x-x-x

FIN

¡Hola a todos! Muchas gracias a todos por seguir leyendo. Espero que les haya gustado esta historia. El próximo fic, como dije en el capítulo anterior, será una pequeña aventura en Asgard. Aún no he comenzado a escribirla, así que tengan paciencia. Mientras tanto, si les gusta _Miraculous: les Adventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir,_ comenzaré a subir un fic, para que lo revisen. Les mando un abrazo a todos. Nos leemos pronto.

Abby L.


End file.
